


The Privilege Of Being Yours

by itbloomedforyourlittlegirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kibbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbloomedforyourlittlegirl/pseuds/itbloomedforyourlittlegirl
Summary: A surprise party, a dance, and an expensive gift. Three things that lead to impromptu cuddling, and becoming so accustomed to each others company that everything is now, somehow, routine. Neither speak about their new living habits, but that could quite quickly change when Gibbs’ past mistakes endanger Kate. Kibbs.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Privilege Of Being Yours**

* * *

 

Gibbs was staring at the door, waiting for Caitlin Todd, his Agent, his colleague, dare he say his friend, to enter. He was aware he was staring, he didn't try to hide it. He was simply perched against his desk, bourbon in one hand, the other in his suit pocket, waiting for her to arrive. His mind shifted, only for a moment, wondering how Abby had convinced him to let her throw Kate a surprise birthday party at NCIS.

“Couldn’t this wait until tomorrow, I feel weird being here dressed like this.” She was wearing a midnight blue dress, embroidered with lace, and a lace trim at the bottom which stopped just above the middle of her thigh. 

“No, Kate! It’ll just take a second.” Abby commented.

“Okay.” Kate sighed. “I still don’t know why I couldn’t have stayed in the ca-” She was cut off when the elevator chimed and many voices shouted “Surprise!” With Tony and Tim pulling a few party-poppers over Kate’s head. 

A smile spread across Gibbs’ lips and he was relieved that for a moment, all eyes were on her so no one noticed. She was laughing, her dimples even more defined in the low light, her cheeks flushing a noticeable rouge. 

“I didn’t know you could smile, Gibbs.” Came Abby’s voice from beside him. 

_ Shit. _ He was so caught up in watching Kate that he hadn’t noticed Abby sneaking over to him.  “Oh, that’s, or should I say,  _ she’s _ who you’re smiling at.” 

Gibbs gulped, his smile dropping from his face and he grunted in response. He’d had this conversation with her a few times. Well, conversation was too strong of a word when it only involved Abby commenting on the way he looked at, or treated Kate, and he would just grumble something about her minding her own business in return. 

“Come On, Gibbs! You like her, she clearly likes you.”

He pondered that comment, and then mumbled in his usual gruff tone. “You think she likes me?

"You really don't see it do you?" 

“What?" Gibbs replied lazily, his eyes still fixed on Kate, who was now making her way over to him.

"All these guys drooling over her. Every guy in this place is watching her, but she's looking at you." Abby exhaled audibly and patted Gibbs' arm. She smiled at Kate, who was now almost at his side, and left.

"Hey you." Kate spoke softly, knocking the back of her hand against his. 

There was a glint in his eyes as he looked over her, unable to resist the smile spreading across his lips. 

"Hi. You look..." he paused and tensed up, his eyes dropping from hers to indulge in the way the blue material clung to her petite frame. He gulped and refrained from telling her she looked deliciously perfect in that dress.  He let out a breath, "You look nice, Kate." His voice was low, and the comment almost nothing more than a catch in his throat. Every inch of her face lit up as she giggled. A loud, piercing giggle, dropping her head forward, her loosely curled hair falling delicately in front of her face. 

Gibbs reached up and tucked some of the loose hair behind her ear. He cleared his throat when he noticed her expression “Confetti.” He stated. 

Suddenly nothing was funny anymore, and she tried to tell herself she wasn’t disappointed that the only reason he was brushing her hair behind her ear, was because of some Confetti. “Ah.” She nodded.

Gibbs shot Abby a look when the cheesy, upbeat, pop song abruptly transitioned into John Martyn’s ‘Couldn’t Love You More’. He turned his attention back to Kate and noticed her eyes are greener when she’s smiling, almost like an emerald.

“You want to dance?”  _ Shit.  _ It had slipped from his lips before his brain had time to catch up with him. He wanted to, he  _ really  _ wanted to. After all, it was her birthday. He didn’t say anything else, he just placed his bourbon on his desk and found himself leading her into the middle of the room - centre to the four desks. 

The moment was intimate, she was pressed to him, his hand on the small of her back, his thumb absently tracing patterns across her spine, and his other laced with hers. As they danced, one by one every surrounding person became nothing but a mere blur to him. His lips were unconsciously brushing against the skin on her forehead, and his nose grazed her hairline. He detected hints of rose and passion fruit, a scent he told himself he could get used to. 

As the last few chords faded he was hesitant to pull away, but becoming aware that they had the entire room’s attention, he stepped back and cleared his throat. “Want a drink?” He asked, turning his gaze toward the makeshift bar Tony had set up just below the window. 

Kate gulped, her breathing now a rhythm than before. She couldn’t shake the sudden need to be pressed against him again. “Sure. Wine, white if you’ve got it.” He gave her a sharp nod and left stood where they had just danced, as another song kicked in and people began to flood around her. 

Her legs were shaky from the adrenaline and so she weaved through the now dancing people, to her desk. That’s when she noticed something she hadn’t when she’d first arrived. A small box, coated in blue velvet and wrapped with a porcelain silk bow. She lifted the card propped next to it, it was typed and read  _ “Happy Birthday, Kate. x” _ She scanned the room for anyone she suspected. Tony was flirting with a pretty blonde woman, Abby was attempting to teach Ducky how to dance to the lame pop song now playing, which made Kate smile. She scanned the room a second time and couldn’t find Gibbs. She had not long left him to go get her a drink and wondered for a moment if he had left, which wouldn’t surprise her considering it was Gibbs, and he didn’t  _ do _ parties. Although, she hoped he hadn’t. 

“Looking for someone, Kate?” His breath tickled her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Just who to shoot.” She mumbled. 

“And why’s that?” He handed her drink to her, and perched against her desk.

She shook her head. “Someone left this on my desk.” She used the card she was still holding to lazily gesture to the small, unopened box.

He suppressed his growing smirk. “Open it.” 

“Yeah, with my luck DiNozzo will pop up with a camera to capture my reaction when I open it to find a dead bug or something. No thanks. And thanks for this.” She swirled the liquid in her glass and took a large gulp. 

Gibbs picked up with box and held it out to her. “DiNozzo wouldn’t leave a potential one night stand for a prank, Kate.” 

She sighed, giving into his ever-so-slightly charming glare. She placed the glass on her desk took the box from him, pulling on one side of the ribbon  watching as it unravelled easily. She warily opened the box, and gasped.

“Any dead bugs?” 

“Gibbs.” His name caught as a whisper in her throat. Two simple, beautiful, black/purple pearl, diamond stud earrings.  _ He remembered. _ Just the other week they were questioning a suspect who worked in the jewelry store, she had merely mentioned that she thought they were stunning, and the peacock overtones very much reminded her of a ring her grandmother used to wear. “I can’t- Gibbs. You remembered.” 

He shrugged. Admittedly, he thought they were overpriced, but to see a smile glisten in her eyes came at no cost. 

She felt his eyes on her and tilted her head to catch his gaze. She tip-toed and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Thank you. I know how expensive these are. You didn’t have to.”

“You’re worth it.” 

The rest of the night was filled with a considerable amount of alcohol, a delicious cake that Ducky had baked, Tony, to much amusement, being rejected, McGee taking care of a drunk Abby, and Kate ignoring the fact that every inch of her body was on fire from flirting with Gibbs all night. Granted, she had more confidence with the three and a half glasses of wine she’d managed to consume, but something in the pit of her stomach still knotted and flipped every time she felt the warmth of his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to talk directly into her ear over the roaring music. 

In the parking garage, everyone was saying their goodbye’s. “Thank you for the party, Abs, it’s been the best.” Kate laughed as Abby cuddled her forcefully, causing them to stumble. 

“Love you.” She slurred, as McGee pulled her from Kate. “No’ ‘smuch as Gibbs does. Bu’ I do.” 

“Get her home safely, will ya?” Gibbs cut in, and Kate was sure she saw his neck and cheeks flush red.

McGee nodded, “Yes boss.” and with that they left. 

“C’mon, I’m driving you home.” She raised an eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat. “Abby drove you here.” 

“Ah, I forgot. Okay.” Was all she said, ducking her head to hide the blush rising in her cheeks when he held open the passenger door for her. Who’d have thought, Gibbs, romantic _.  _

The journey was a comfortable silence, nothing more than a few smiles and glances, and Gibbs smirking at Kate humming along to the radio. They soon arrived and Gibbs walked Kate up to her front door. Not because it was late and she couldn’t take care of herself, but because he wasn’t quite willing to say goodnight just yet.

“Thank you, Gibbs.” He nodded his response until she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I mean it. For driving me home, and for the beautiful earrings. I love them.”

“You’re welcome, Kate.” 

They gazed at each other for a few minutes until the bitter November air made her shiver. She played with her keys. “I better get inside before I catch a cold and have to call in sick tomorrow.” She laughed. 

He nodded again, then tucked a loose curl behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Her cold skin prickled under his warm lips. She sucked in a breath. “Goodnight. And Happy Birthday, Kate.” 

“Goodnight, Gibbs.” 

He watched from the warmth of his car as she switched on the hall light, and shut the door behind her, before he started the engine and made his own way home. 

* * *

 

**Thank you for reading! I have a lot more planned for this, so please let me know if you like it and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**The Privilege Of Being Yours**

* * *

" _Not as much as Gibbs"_ Abby had been drunk but something about her slurred drivel was hammering Kate's thoughts and quite frankly, causing a restless night. She huffed once more and turned over, glancing at the small, digital clock on her bedside table. 3:41am. She groaned in frustration and threw back her duvet. Sleepily climbing to her feet, she grabbed her keys and left.

Initially she hadn't planned to end up outside Gibbs' house. She had set a destination to nowhere and drove until she was almost out of gas. Driving always seemed to clear her head but this occasion was an exception and she couldn't shake the events of the party from her thoughts. Every inch of her body pressed against his as they danced, a dance that Gibbs himself had asked for. The subtle touches, that made her skin tingle. _"You're worth it."_ \- Gibbs' sweet words, spilled from his lips as a mere mumble. Kate made a disgruntled sound, frustrated and unable to escape her own thoughts. She opened her car door and shivered, the bitter November wind striking her bare arms.

She cursed herself when she knocked on his door. It hasn't ever been locked and yet she found herself following formalities, as if she wasn't at her boss' house in the dead of night, for reasons even she couldn't yet fathom.

Inside, Gibbs wasn't asleep either. The fruity scent of her hair was still caught in his nostrils, and he'd just about tried everything to forget what her soft skin felt like under his lips. He was sanding his boat when he heard the knock on his door. At first, he thought he was imagining it until he heard another few of the same, soft knocks. He noted the time on the small clock in his basement, and then padded up the stairs to the front door.

When he opened the door and saw her standing there his immediate reaction was to panic. He searched for any sign of injuries and found nothing but an expression on her face he couldn't quite name. She looked… lost, helpless even.

"Kate, are you okay?" His voice was gravelly, more so than usual. It was laced with lack of sleep, and the burn of bourbon still on his throat. He studied her, she looked positively - for lack of a better word - adorable. Her once neat curls were ruffled, every curve he'd imagined her to have confirmed by the dress she had worn, now hidden by an old, loose NCIS shirt, and blue plaid pyjama bottoms.

She cleared her throat. "I- I don't know why I'm here."

He wanted to laugh, but didn't. "Okay?" He replied hesitantly. "You wanna come in?"

Kate nodded and he moved to one side, allowing her to enter, shutting the door behind her.

"Actually." She paused, turning around to face him, and the door, again. "I shouldn't have come here, it's stupid, really." She reached for the door handle but he grasped her hand in his.

She averted her eyes to the floor, searching for anything to focus on to keep her gaze from gravitating toward his. That was until he placed two fingers on her chin and gently lifted her head so she was compelled to look at him. "Kate." His eyes finished his sentence for him. His beautiful, ocean eyes once again speaking the thoughts he couldn't coherently convert into words.

"The earrings-" She spoke, her breathing staggered.

"You're worth it." His voice was low.

"What does that mean, Gibbs?" She was agitated now. Agitated at how she knew what he meant from the flash in his eyes, but wanted to hear him say it. She pulled away from him and started pacing small steps in his living room.

"Your eyes." He simply said. She shot him a look, her own silent way of telling him if he didn't start making sense soon she would shoot him.

"When you're happy your eyes are greener than usual. Your eyes smile. I like it. I like that I had a part to play in it. That I, maybe, was the reason for that."

"Oh." She lowered herself down to sit on his sofa, frightened that if she didn't, her legs would betray her and she'd fall.

He watched her now. She didn't seem angry, or happy, or… well, anything. And he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. Kate was the one person he couldn't read, and that's what captivated him so much. He wanted to know her, really know her. Like, what she looks like when it's 6am, the sun is low in the sky and painting her naked back a sepia tone, know her. He sat beside her on the sofa, dumbfounded, unaware of what to do next.

She was avoiding looking at him again. Instead, her eyes went to his hand that was resting in the small gap between them and she reached for it, stroking her thumb over his coarse knuckles. He pulled his hand away from hers and her heart began to sink until he lifted his arm to wrap it around her shoulder and she scooted closer to him. She laid her head on his chest, and he rested his chin on the top of her head, breathing in her scent. After, they speak for hours without using any words, just a few content sighs, soft touches, and some shifted, more comfortable positions.

A few hours later, Gibbs awakened to the sound of his neighbour's lawn mower. He looked down to find Kate laying across his chest. He smiled at the sight of her, then grimaced, feeling the muscles in his back tighten. He's very used to sleeping on the sofa, but not with Kate essentially on top of him. He glanced at his watch, trying not to move too much, careful not to wake her. 6:24am. He sighed, knowing now that he has no choice but to wake her. She needs to go back to hers to get dressed, and he needs to take a shower. Despite this, he watched her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered and he wondered what her dreams look like. He stroked back her hair and used his thumb to trace the outline of her face, her jawline, her nose, her lips. He could see her bare ivory skin, stripped of all make-up, he caressed his thumb over the tiny, yet very noticeable freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks. He had never seen her like this before and he wanted to cherish every moment of it, in fear that he may never get to again.

"Stop watching me sleep." She grumbled.

He laughed out loud, even half asleep she was still bossy. "Can't help it."

She smiled, opening her eyes and blinking a few times to adjust to the light. Her mind raced; about what their previous, unspoken words meant, but she pushed the thoughts aside and chose to enjoy being close to him, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Kate stretched out her back and made a satisfied noise, but made no efforts to move from his side. She dropped her head to nuzzle the crook of his neck. "What's the time?" She asked, lazily running her index finger over his arm, tracing his sleep lines.

He placed a single kiss on the top of her head, the whole scene seemed natural, almost routine. "About 6:30." He murmured against her head.

She sighed, not wanting to move, somewhat frightened that the opportunity to cuddle up on the sofa with Gibbs was only a one-time thing. "Gibbs."

"Mhm?"

"I have to go home. I don't think arriving at work in pyjamas is really the best idea."

"Suppose you're right." They untangled themselves from each other and stood awkwardly, neither knowing what to say.

"I better." She gestured to the door.

He gave her a sharp nod, but she didn't make any efforts to leave. He glanced at her lips; God, he wanted to kiss her. But he held back the urge, she deserved the best and a sloppy, morning breath filled kiss probably wasn't that. However, he did hold her hand, and placed a simple kiss on the back of fingers. "I'll see you a bit later."

Her blush was much more noticeable against her pale, naked face. She nodded and then left.

* * *

"Ten bucks says Kate is late." Before McGee could reply Tony started talking again. "And hungover."

"Tony, I'm not betting with you again. You always cheat. I don't know how. But you do."

"No, probie, I always win."

"Cheat." McGee shot at him.

"Win." Tony hissed.

During their childlike bickering they hadn't noticed Kate rushing in until she was at her desk, and turned her computer on.

"Oooh, you're late." Tony was satisfied that for once, he'd not be the one receiving Gibbs' pre-coffee wrath.

Kate rolled her eyes at him. She sat at her desk and let out a relieved sigh. The lack of sleep and rush of the morning had left her exhausted. Gibbs came charging around the corner and passed her desk.

"You're late Kate." He barked.

"Sorry, Gibbs." Her eyes darted over to him, and he winked at her, failing to suppress the small smirk on his lips. She had to busy herself in one of her desk drawers to hide her blossoming grin; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Two hours had passed now.

Kate was just returning to her desk after taking a short walk around the building to stretch out her legs, and her back. A morning of nothing but paperwork and Tony's insufferable jokes had Kate restless. She silently cursed Gibbs' sofa for being so uncomfortable, and hoped that next time, if ever there was one, she'd be sleeping in his bed. She chewed her lip, smiling to herself at the thought.

As if on cue, Gibbs stormed passed her desk, nonchalantly placed a cup of coffee on it and snapped his orders. "Grab your gear. We got a dead Marine, found at a building site." He was gone almost as soon as he had entered, Kate hot on his heels but with Tony, and Tim, scrambling to grab their gear in time.

Just this once, Gibbs was thankful the two team members were disorganised and slow, leaving Kate and himself alone in the elevator. It was spacious, enough room for 5, maybe even 6 people. And yet Gibbs stood by her side, his hand on the small of her back, rubbing in small circles. "You okay?"

"Yeah, good. It's just my back, I don't know how you sleep on that damn sofa all the time. Oh, and thanks for the coffee." She tried to steady her breathing, he always managed to double her heart rate, especially when his hand was trailing up and down her spine, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Mhm." He agreed. "Next time we should sleep in the bed."

The elevator doors opened and Kate stood dumbfounded, the doors almost closing on her before her reflexes kicked in and she squeezed out of the small gap, catching up with Gibbs at the car. Although long behind them, Tony managed to call shotgun before Kate so she rode in the back with Tim, not missing that Gibbs kept glancing at her through the rear-view mirror.

At the scene, Tim started snapping pictures and Tony interviewed the workers who had found the body.

Kate was observing the scene, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to warm them.

"What are you thinking?" She was accustomed to Gibbs sneaking up behind her, it didn't startle her anymore. She somehow sensed his presence; the smell of sandalwood and coffee betraying his usual stealth.

"Seems to me like the killer, without much success, tried to hide the body in wet cement. Hoping it would set before anyone found it but clearly, that wasn't the case." She paused. "That, or he fell in. But it's never that easy."

He nodded. "That's what my guts telling me." He strode over to the van Ducky and Palmer were just stepping out of. "What took so long, Duck?"

"I'm sorry, Jethro. Palmer's inability to hurry, accompanied by the afternoon traffic." He pulled his gloves on. "Now, what have we got here?"

"We don't know much." Tony came to stand beside a kneeling Ducky. "Construction workers found him at 0800 hours, claims they didn't touch anything, called the cops straight away."

"Time of death?"

"This unfortunate fellow seems to have met his fate only a few hours ago, I'm afraid. No identification, we'll have to get Abigail to run his fingerprints."

"Well, he doesn't appear to have any clear injuries, you think he was pushed in?" Kate queried.

"I won't know until I get him back home, Caitlin."

She agreed, "This could potentially be our crime scene, we should keep it sealed off until we know more."

"Good thinking." Gibbs flashed her a smile, which Ducky noted, but said nothing and gestured for Palmer to help him with the body.

* * *

Back in the bullpen, Abby had got a hit on the finger prints, a Jonathan Martinez, 38 years old, ex-marine known for drug abuse and violent behaviour. They had informed his wife, Angela, contrary to normal procedure, she did not cry. She seemed almost happy about it, angry at him; explaining she had found out he was back on drugs, and unfaithful to her. The team now had suspicions about her, that and Jonathan had just taken out life insurance a week before his death.

"Kate's had the profile training, she'll come with me. This is just a hunch we're following, we need someone who really knows what to look for." Gibbs explained to the team.

He continued, "DiNozzo, call around, find out everything about how he was caught with the drugs. See if we can dig up any old enemies he might've had."

"Yes, boss." Came Tony's automatic reply.

"McGee Abby's with the laptop we got from his house, but I want you to work on his cell, we might be able to find out who his current dealer is." Tim nodded and once Gibbs had finished barking his orders, he marched passed them with Kate closely behind.

Once alone in the car Gibbs let his hands wander over to rest on Kate's knee, she placed her hand on top of his and they drove like that all the way to the small coffee shop where they'd tracked Angela's cell to.

"I knew it. Kill the husband, get the money, sleep with another guy."

"Kate, I made you come to analyse, not jump to conclusions." Anyone else and that comment would have been cold, but amusement floated with his words and he nudged his hand against her knee.

"You didn't make me come!"

"Given the chance, I would." He mumbled to himself.

"I wanted to, and besides I'm more than- wait, what?"

Then he was shushing her, pointing out that the couple they were tailing were leaving the coffee shop and making a turn down a small alley. Both Kate and Gibbs excited the car, and began to follow them on foot. Whilst searching the ally, it seemed as though the couple had disappeared. Kate tried a door that led to the back of one of the stores and shook her head, silently telling him it was locked.

"Kate." He called, signalling for her to try the gate. She let out a defeated sigh when that didn't open either.

"They could have access." She suggested. "We should go back to the car, call McGee to pick up the GPS signal on her cell."

"Good work." He nodded, leading the way out of the alley and back to the car.

She smiled proudly, following him.

"Probably not the best time to do this, but we'll both most likely work late tonight, and I won't have the time without ears, or eyes." Gibbs began to speak, pausing beside the car.

She cocked her head to the side, intrigued.

"Let me take you out tonight?"

"Sure, who are you suspecting?"

He chuckled. "No, Kate." He reached over, stroked a few strands of hair behind her ear before dropping his hand to his side again, shifting his feet. "Take you out to dinner." Her silence twisted his gut and suddenly he could hear his heart hammering at his ribcage.

She gulped, searching his eyes for any sign of hesitance. She found nothing but a glimmer of hope, and the fear of rejection. "Yeah." She grinned up at him. " Yeah, that sounds great."

He couldn't hide his goofy smile. "Ok."

When she heard the unmistakable sound of screeching tires, she glanced behind him. She watched as the window rolled down and a gun poked out from it, pointing their way. "GIBBS! GUN!"

She grabbed his arm, pulling him behind her. However, her attempt to protect him was unsuccessful and his reflexes quicker than hers as he spun around when the shots rang out and forcefully pushed her behind him; thus taking the bullet for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mean, very cliché, cliff-hanger. But thank you all for being so lovely about it. This chapter has a lot of dialogue in it, more than I usually care to write, but it was necessary.

* * *

  **The Privilege Of Being Yours**

* * *

 

Panic surged through Kate’s veins. Her head was spinning and a blinding pain was emanating from her wrist. Ignoring it, she scrambled over to him, stumbling a little as she leant on her hand and it weakened, giving way beneath her. “Gibbs.” She stuttered.

He grumbled. “Ugh. Did you note the plate?”

“WHAT?” Her mind was still trying to process what had just happened.

“The plate. The plate on the car!”

“No!”

He groaned again, she didn’t know if it was from pain or because of her error.

She looked at him, frozen from shock. “Are you okay?” She managed to ask.

“Vest.” He said simply.

She blinked, bewildered. “You asshole!” Despite her words she helped him up, and into the passenger seat. “I’m driving.”  She stated, and he winced as she slammed the door in his face and got into the car, starting to drive.

“Kate.” He shifted in his seat.

“What?” She spat.

“Is your hand okay?” He noticed she had kept it carefully in her lap, wincing with every bump of the car.

She gritted her teeth, keeping her eyes on the road. “It’s fine.”

After that, the drive was painfully silent. Gibbs kept his eyes on Kate, but she never once looked his way, not even when she left the car and stormed back into the bullpen.

He let out a defeated sigh and took the elevator to the lab.

“Hey Gibbs!” Abby chimed. “Whoa, you look like hell.”

“Yeah, thanks Abs.”

“What happened out there?” She asked, with genuine concern in her voice.

He unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off and unstrapping his vest. He plonked it on the nearest table. “Evidence.” He mumbled, and then walked away, slipping his shirt back on.

“Gibbs!” Abby threw her hands up and let them fall back to her side, rolling her eyes at the lack of explanation.

His next course of action was to see Ducky.

“Hey, Duck.”

“Jethro! The young chap has multiple broken ribs, one of which punctured his heart.” Of course, he was straight to the point.

“And that’s how he died?”

Ducky nodded. Gibbs furrowed his brows; it wasn’t common for Ducky to be out of words. “Duck?”

“Why do I sense that this visit is more than to find out how Mr Martinez perished.”

“It’s Kate.” Gibbs gave up, lifting himself onto one of the empty tables, dangling his legs like a stroppy teenager.

“Caitlin? And what seems to be the problem?”

“We got shot at from a car-”

Ducky cut in, “My gosh, are you both okay?”

“I was wearing a vest, I’m fine. But Kate, I think she hurt her wrist. Take a look at it for me?”

Ducky nodded, studying Gibbs for a moment. “You care for her.” It was a statement, but Gibbs felt compelled to answer.

“She’s one of the best Agents this team has ever seen.” Gibbs gulped.

“Jethro-”

“Check her wrist, Duck. Whether she likes it or not.”

And then he was gone.

He stormed through the bullpen, coming to a halt at the front of her desk. She looked up at him. “Can I help you?” Tony shot Tim a look, they both noticed her icy tone.

“Ducky wants to see you.”

“What? Why?”

“Your injury.” He glanced at her wrist, it was resting beside her keyboard and she wasn’t moving it, he could see subtle bruising starting to emerge.

“I’m fine, Gibbs.”

“Kate.” He warned. She sighed. Backing down, she rose from her seated position, and shoved passed him.

Gibbs watched her go. “Back to work! McGee, pick up the GPS on Angela’s cell, I need to know where she’s gone.” He ordered, his eyes still glued to Kate until she was in the elevator, and the doors had closed.

“Uh, already tried that boss.” Gibbs turned to look at him. “It’s switched off.”

“And you can’t find a way around that, McGee?”

“I’ll try.”

Gibbs nodded his reply. “I need coffee.” He mumbled under his breath, exiting the bullpen which left both Tony and Tim with puzzled expressions on their faces.

The elevator sounded and Ducky looked up from where he was stitching the body. “Ah, Caitlin. Jethro tells me you’ve injured your wrist.”

She muttered something about him being irritating under her breath before replying. “It’s fine, Ducky. I’m fine.” She threw a smile at him, but it was gone almost as soon as it had appeared.

“Are you really, Caitlin?”

Kate knew his words held a deeper meaning. “Gibbs pushed me behind him, I fell against the car and it’s been hurting ever since.” She gave in, accepting the help.

Ducky removed his gloves, tossed them into the bin and came to her side. “May I?” He asked, holding out his hands. She nodded and placed her arm in his hand. She breathed deeply when his thumb pressed gently into her wrist, and she flinched back from the pain. “It seems you have a mild sprain.” He explained, busying himself in one of the drawers. “I will strap it, but I will also give you an ice-pack, for the swelling, and the bruising. Only ice it for 20 minute intervals every 3-4 hours. If Jethro needs to take someone, I suggest he take Tony for the time-being to ensure you heal correctly, and to prevent further injury, such as a break.”

“Don't worry, sprain or not, Gibbs will be taking Tony.”

Ducky returned to her and began to strap up her wrist. “Caitlin, forgive me if you feel I’m intruding, but you shouldn’t blame Jethro for this. I believe he was simply trying to protect you.”

“I don’t care about my wrist.”

“Well, then what is it?”

“Are we done?” She was quick to change the subject, and once Ducky had finished he handed her the ice-pack, and she left.

* * *

 

With the nights drawing in early, the bullpen was illuminated by artificial, yellow lights, and the moon stood high and proud in the sky. Kate was finishing her report of the day, ice-pack resting on top of her wrist. She could feel Gibbs’ eyes on her but she tried her best to ignore him, she had done a good job of that for the majority of the day.

Gibbs had been watching her for a while now, concerned every time her face scrunched up and she winced in pain. His mind was racing, he was making an attempt to understand why she’d been avoiding him all day. Why, when he had held the elevator for her, she looked at him, walked passed it, and took the stairs. Why she was so angry at him, when he had potentially saved her life, was he not supposed to? Was she angry he hurt sprained her wrist? It was an accident, after all. Lost in his racing thoughts, his eyes had defocused and so he hadn’t notice Kate moving until she was throwing her finished report down in front of him.

He cleared his throat. “Thanks.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, before grabbing the, now melted, ice-pack and making her way to return it to Ducky.

Gibbs had taken the finished reports to the Director, explaining to him the events of the day, and how he was preparing the team to go on from there. He returned to find Kate’s coat, scarf and bag had disappeared from her desk.

“Kate go home?” He asked Tim, who was just getting his belongings together to leave.

“Yeah boss, she left a few minutes ago.”

Gibbs nodded, racing passed the elevator - his usual route - and to the parking garage.

“Kate?” He called after her.

“I’m going home, Gibbs.” She tossed her backpack into the trunk and pushed it shut; with a little more force than needed.

“Kate!”

She stopped, and for the first time in hours she looked at him, really looked at him. She just about kept it together when she saw the helpless expression on his face, and his pleading eyes.

“What’s going on?”

“What’s going on?” Kate repeated, her blood beginning to boil. He couldn’t really be _that_ naïve, could he? “What’s going on is that you could have died, and all because you were trying to protect me!”

“I didn’t.” He shrugged.

“You’re a bastard, Gibbs.” She opened her car door.

“Kate, you’re fine, that’s all that matters.”

She ignored him, her back now to him. Before she could get into the car he had closed in behind her, and was shutting the door again.

“Kate!” He was practically pleading her to talk to him. “I’m sorry about your wrist. Okay?”

“No, Gibbs!” She turned to him again. “You don’t get it, do you?” She paused, and his bewildered look explained it all. “I don’t care about my stupid wrist, Gibbs. I care about you.”

“Kate.” Words were lost, bouncing off the walls in his brain but none escaping his lips.

She didn’t look at him, mildly embarrassed by her emotional outburst. Instead, she stared at the buttons on his shirt.

“Katie.” That got her attention. She looked up, tears lining her eyes. He cupped her jaw, rubbing his thumb along it. “I’m okay.”

A single tear tumbled down her cheek, unable to cling onto her bottom eyelashes any longer.

“C’mere.” It broke him to see her so upset, it was such an extreme contrast from the usual, held-together Kate he knew. He brushed his hand over the back of her hair, pulled her in, and held her close. She choked out, letting her many pent up emotions from the day out onto his blue shirt.

“Shhhh.” He soothed, and ever so softly traced his lips across her ear. “I’m sorry I scared you, Katie.” He whispered. “But I can’t lose you.”

She pulled her head from his chest, just enough to look at him but keeping her body held to his, just as they were when they had danced.

They gazed at each other a while before Gibbs spoke again. “You’re not going to like it, but don’t have work tomorrow, director's orders. And I’ve been told to ‘take it easy.’” He cringed at the term, that had been something Gibbs was never good at, but he wouldn’t say no to a few hours alone with Kate. “I’ll take a wild guess and say you’re no longer up for going out to dinner?”

Kate shook her head. “We could order take-out?” She suggested, reluctant to let the possibility of another night asleep in Gibbs’ arms go.

“So, I’m forgiven?” He flashed her a cheeky smile, which sparked the light back in Kate’s eyes.

“Yeah. You’re forgiven.”

“Good.” He leaned passed her and opened the door for her. “Go home, do what you need, I can pick you up in half an hour. You could spend the night if you want?”

He saw her cheeks flush pink and he became flustered. “I mean, I’ll sleep on the sofa, you’ll have the bed. I- I thought you might not want to be alone, and personally, I could use the company.”

She chuckled and he raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. “I didn’t know you had the ability ramble.” She explained.

He returned her amusement with half a laugh. “Pizza okay?”

“Extra cheesy.”

He smiled again, “I’ll see you soon.” He kissed the top of her head. “Drive safe.”

“You too.”

As she drove away, he waved her off.

* * *

 

At first arrival, they stood awkwardly opposite each other on the inside of Gibbs’ front door. He had helped her remove her coat, hanging it beside his, and had taken her bag from her, plonking it below the coats.

“I ordered the pizza.”

“Thanks.”

And stiffly they stood again, neither moving, or able to collect together enough words to form a conversation. Gibbs was never usually nervous when it came to women; but this wasn’t just any woman. This was Kate. The Kate who stood up to him. The Kate who knew exactly what to say, and when to say it. The Kate who, somehow, managed to have him all worked out despite his iron shell, which excited and scared him half to death all at once. She knew where the sofa was, hell, they had both cuddled up and slept on it the previous night- well, morning - still, he felt the need to lead her to it with a hand on her elbow.

The slow and awkward interactions had only lasted the first hour or so, and now, one of the two pizza’s he ordered had been devoured, Kate had her shoes kicked off, her legs curled underneath her, sitting on the sofa in Gibbs’ basement, watching as he worked on his boat.

Gibbs was laughing, _really_ laughing. Kate was sure it’s the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. “You blame it on me?” He shook his head in disbelief.

“Gibbs, I mean it when I say that my mother is a nightmare. But, with the holidays coming up I can’t blame it on you making me work, so I’m forced to seeing her.”

“What’s so bad about it?” He had stopped what he was doing and was perched against the workbench.

“Constant questions about my love-life, when I’m going to settle down, when I’m going to give her a grandchild, if I’m truly happy with my life choices. By the end of it she drills into me so much that I end up miserable.”

“Ah.” He paused to study her before continuing. “Y’know, if you ever need more time off for personal reasons you can just ask… I don’t bite.” The thought of her settling down with someone bothered him. A lot. And he busied himself again, taking a gulp of his, now cold, coffee.

“Gibbs, I’m fine. Besides, I love my work, I love the team. I’ve worked hard for this, and I’m happy. Nothing I do is good enough in her eyes, that’s nothing a few days off work can fix.”

His back was to her but he turned his head, and there was wonder in his eyes as he looked at her. “If I ever meet her, I will be sure to let her know that you are very much good enough. Hard-working, funny, mostly without even trying to be, smart, strong… beautiful.” She stood, walking passed him and taking his place. She started to sand the boat.

“With the grain of the wood, right?”

“You’re a fast learner.”

She flashed him a smile and started to sand.

He admired her first, before placing his coffee on the desk and leaning over her. His arms covered hers, his tanned skin contrasting so beautifully with her ivory, helping her to sand.

Kate looked back at him.

“Your wrist. Thought you could use some help.” He spoke low, his breath tickling her neck.

She gulped, turning around complete to face him, placing the hand sander onto the corner of the table.

He brushed the backs of his fingers over her cheek. “Very beautiful.”

He didn’t miss the smile in her eyes, and her teeth toying with her bottom lip. “You want to play a game?”

“A game?” She was confused, and a little breathless.

“I’m going to ask you a series of questions, I want you to answer the first thing that comes into your head.”

She laughed at him. “Gibbs.”

“Humour me.”

She nodded, his darkened eyes telling her to trust him.

“What is your favourite colour?” He started, his eyes flicking to her lips, and back up again.

“Lilac.” Easy, it’s been her favourite since she was a little girl.

“Cat’s or Dog's?”

“Dog’s.” She was allergic to cats.

“Sunrises or Sunsets?”

“Sunrises.” She loved that for a moment, the world is still and quiet, and she’s able to paint her thoughts on a new morning.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

A pause.

Kate never imagined she’d be in Gibbs’ basement, pressed against his boat. With his eyes boring into hers as he towered over her. He quietly watched her for a few moments. The way her chest heaved and she licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come.

Soft, slightly chapped, lips pressed against her temple, then her cheekbone, moving across to her nose and then finally to her lips. He hovered when he got there, looking back up into her eyes, waiting for approval. She then took the lead and placed her hand on the side of his neck, her fingers dancing delicately in the hair at the back of his head, tugging him closer. She brushed her lips against the corner of his mouth. He moved his head, his lips finding hers.

The kiss was slow; careful. Their lips matched a perfect rhythm, and Gibbs let his hands begin to wander from beside her, down her ribs, to her hips, round and below her butt, lifting her onto the nearest workbench. She tilted her hips, moving closer to him, pressing her crotch against his.

Gibbs let out a deep, longing breath, breaking the kiss - smirking at the disapproving whimper he received from Kate - he moved his lips to kiss along her jaw, down to her neck, and he nipped at it softly. She tilted her head, welcoming the damp, delicate kisses he was leaving on her neck. She gasped as he found her pulse point and sucked at it. She pushed herself further into him and rolled her hips, feeling the swell of him through his jeans.

“Katie.” He growled.

It was Kate’s turn to smirk now, looking down at him with sparkling eyes, biting her lip.

He kissed her collarbone, tempting another throaty moan from her, before kissing her lips and simultaneously lowering her so she was laying across the length of the workbench.

“Gibbs.” His name fell from her lips as a breathy moan.

He stopped, leaning over her, their noses bumping together. “What’s wrong? Do you want me to stop?”

She smiled now, but the need for him lingered in her voice. “God, no.”

He returned her smile. “So this is okay?” He kissed her cheekbone and then returned his eyes to hers.

“Mmmm,” she hummed. “More than okay.”

“Good.” Then he was kissing her again. Lifting her thigh to hook over his hip, and running his hand up and down it.

Their night together was slow and heated, with longing touches and gentle kisses. They didn’t rush a single minute of it, savouring every part of each other.

They laid panting in the frame of his unfinished boat, under a large fluffy blanket that smelled like honey and sawdust. Beads of sweat coated their bodies. Kate sighed, contented. She curled into his side, and traced the angry bruise on his chest, where the bullet had hit his vest earlier that morning. She dropped a soft kiss on it.

“Kate?” His arm was wrapped around her, and he stroked his fingers over the bare skin on her shoulder.

She shifted to look at him, telling him without words that he had her attention.

“I care about you too.”

“I know.” She yawned, and then kissed his chest again. She buried her head in the crease of his neck, and closed her eyes.

“Goodnight, Katie.” He kissed her hair, pulling her closer to him.

“Goodnight.”

* * *

 

When he woke the next morning, he observed her sleeping form. Her chest rising and falling, her breathing slow, and deep as she slept. He wondered how he’d come to be so lucky. How this beautiful, intelligent woman, who was 20 years younger than him, was naked and asleep, sprawled across his chest and lightly snoring. The sun’s rays were low as it rose, and shaded his basement amber and gold. He decided against waking Kate, and slipped out from under her carefully, pulling on his white T-shirt and navy blue boxers which were discarded the night before. Gibbs kissed her forehead, pulled the blanket higher over shoulders, and jogged up the stairs to his kitchen, to make some coffee.

Kate awoke shortly after. At first, she was unaware of her surroundings so she shot up, hitting her head on one of the wooden beams in the process. “Ouch!” She rubbed her forehead, grimacing. The events of the previous night flooded in her memory and she blushed, remembering their activities. She pushed back the blanket and shivered, laughing to herself when she found her underwear on a shelf above his desk. She clipped on her bra, and pulled on the grey USMC hoodie he had been wearing the previous night.

She leaned against the door frame to his kitchen. “Good morning.” She spoke shyly.

“You sleep well?” He asked, pouring her a cup of coffee, adding sugar and creamer, just how he knew she liked it.

“Perfect.” She entered the kitchen, hopping onto the countertop beside him.

He turned to her and handed her the cup of coffee. The way he was looking at her made her turn pink.

“Thanks.” She took a large gulped and hummed as it warmed her insides.

“Your head okay?” He noted the red mark on her forehead.

“Forgot where I was.” She gave him a small smile.

“Ah.” He chuckled, understanding her mistake. A mistake that he himself had made a few times in the past.

She hopped onto the countertop, swinging her legs. “What?” 

He was staring at her, it the biggest she’d ever seen him smiling, too. “You look better than I do in that.”

She looked down at herself, the sleeves were too long for her, which made for great protection from the heat of the mug in her hands. Somehow, she found his statement hard to believe.

He poured himself his own cup of coffee, cleaning some that had spilled earlier, and when he turned around she was eating a slice of cold pizza from the night before.

“You want me to heat that?"

"Ew. No. Cold pizza is heaven!"

He pulled a face. "I have to heat it up."

She pulled a face back at him, and placed the half-eaten slice back in the box.

Gibbs walked slowly over to her, nudging her knees apart to stand between them. He took the mug from her hands and placed it on the counter, taking her hands in his and lacing their fingers together.

"You look beautiful.” He said, and kissed the spot just below her jaw which he knew, from last night, made her melt.

"Mmmm" she sighed happily.

He pulled away to looked at her.

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

She laughed at him. “After last night, I think that’s okay.”

“Just checking.” He smiled and kissed her once, and then again. They smiled at each other between little kisses. “I can’t believe I’m allowed to do that.”

“To be fair, you’ve never _not_ been allowed to do that.”

“You could have told me sooner, I’ve been wanting to for some time now.”

“Me too.” She grinned, and kissed him again.

He bumped his nose against hers. “You want breakfast, or are you okay with the gross, cold pizza?”

“I’m good.” She chortled, letting go of his hands and placing hers on the back of his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

He dropped his head, resting it on her shoulder, trailing butterfly kisses along her collar. His hands fell to graze her thighs and he rubbed his thumbs high on her inner thighs.

She bit her lip. “Do _you_ want breakfast?”

“I have something in mind.” He mumbled, kissing a love bite he had left on her neck the night before.

“Mhm, and what’s that?” He was facing her now, his lips hovering over hers. His eyes were dark, telling her all she needed to know. His lips found hers, and he hooked his arms under her thighs, lifting her up and carrying her over to the sofa where he laid her down gently. She giggled the entire time. Looking up at him, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek.

“Will I ever make it to your bed?”

“There’s always tonight.”

She laughed again, pulling him down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many more chapters planned out, some fluffy nonsense, but believe it or not, there is an actual story-line- kind of? I just hope you guys like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for the lovely reviews, they mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

  **The Privilege Of Being Yours**

* * *

 

Kate made it to Gibbs' bed.

She'd actually made it to his bed for the past eight nights (and once on a Sunday afternoon too) however, they didn't make love every time. Sometimes they shared intimate moments: Kate curled into his side, his arm wrapped protectively around her and their hands locked together, as Gibbs played with the creases in her fingers and talked about, well, everything. Some nights they talked about Kate's family, some, about his. From time to time, cases would creep into their late-night conversations. And on a few, beautiful occasions, they said nothing at all. They would just lay with each other, enjoying the comfort they had become familiar with in the passing days. Gibbs would have his glasses resting on his nose, reading a book; most often than not it was factual and had something to do with boats, and Kate would lay with her head in his lap, with Gibbs stroking his fingers through her hair and absently massaging her scalp. That small action, he found, was never unsuccessful at lulling Kate to sleep.

Tonight, they are in his basement again.

It was their usual evening after work. They were in somewhat of a routine now: Gibbs working on his boat, and Kate curled up on the sofa, usually either reading something romantic, or with her sketchbook in her hand. She had chosen the latter.

"Aren't you meant to be sketching?" Gibbs’ voice pierced through the air, disturbing the silence.

He could feel her watching him work. He wasn't annoyed by it, if anything, he was a little bashful.

"I am." She protested, cocking her head to one side, studying the muscles in his arms and how they flexed under his burgundy polo shirt.

"What are you sketching?" He enquired, his attention still focused on banging a nail into one of the wooden beams.

"Nothing, really. Just doodling."

He raised an eyebrow and shot her a disbelieving look. If he knew anything from spending all his evenings with Kate for the last week, it was that she did not ‘ _just_ _doodle’_. With that, he made his way over to where she was sitting.

"Go away!” She swatted him with one hand, pulling her sketchbook closer, holding it against her chest.

"Okay." He held up his hands in surrender, backing away from her. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that Kate seemed to miss, and as she let her guard down, he lunged forward to snatch it from her hands.

"Gibbs!” She shrieked, scrambling in an attempt to grab it back from him. “You’re a child, you know that?”

He stuck his tongue out at her, and flicked through the pages.

"These are really, really good Kate."

She huffed. He had seen her sketches before, but only the ones she wanted him to. She always felt that her work was incomplete, and so she kept them to herself.

"It’s interesting though. There are more of me than anyone else." One was a portrait, he wasn't smiling, and his frown lines dominated his forehead. The other, he was laughing, a crooked smile brightening his face. Her most recent, he was working on his boat, it was, for now, the outlines, and the essence of his basement, but he knew it was soon to be another masterpiece of hers.

"For a long time, I've been trying to figure you out.” She confessed.

"And?" He handed it back to her, and she took it from him gently.

"I'm getting there." She teased. Her smirk was camouflaged under her pursed lips, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“You're even pretty when you’re mad at me.”

“Okay.” She gave up, but rolled her eyes. “You’re forgiven.”

Gibbs plonked himself next to her on the sofa. He scrunched his nose, wincing, and shifted as he pulled a pencil out from under his leg and handed it to her.

She laughed and took it from him. “Instant karma.”

He made a mocked attempt to glare at her, but found himself laughing with her.

“Oh.” He remembered, “McGee called whilst you were in the shower. Still no news on the whereabouts of Angela.”

She groaned. “This case is really getting to me, Gibbs.” She stretched out her neck from side to side.

He reached over and placed his hand on the back of her neck, working his fingers into the strained muscles he found there. “We’ll get her eventually, Kate. We always do.”

“I know. I just want it to be over.”

Silence settled over them once more, and he studied her furrowed brows.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Stressed." She murmured, closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of his fingers coaxing the tension from her neck.   
  
"We'll get her."   
  
"I don’t doubt it. But it’s still bugging me. The bullet that was supposed to be through your chest, matched the gun from the house."   
  
"Not the first time people have shot at us.” He told her. He stopped his massage to stroke his thumb over the back of her neck.

"I know, but it's..." she sighed.

They hadn’t talked about their shared evenings, and how Kate hadn’t been home for more than a few hours the entire week. Or how a little corner in his bathroom was now occupied by Kate’s possessions. Her toothbrush had been there the first night that he asked her to stay, a few of her pyjamas, her work outfits the day after, and rapidly, her clothes had taken over half of his closet. She also had a John Martyn CD that was still in his stereo. She’d given it to him to listen to, one of which included the song they had danced to on her birthday, and other songs from the album. Thus leading to Kate showing him her favourite - small hours.

_Kate was radiant as she laughed at his request to dance, the dimple in her cheek more prominent now than it’s ever been, with only a small lamp setting a dim glow over his living room._

_He took her hand, leading her to dance as the intro of the song carried on looping for an excessive, but nonetheless beautiful, amount of time. The world seemed motionless as they stood opposite each other in front of the window, a mixture of orange streetlights and the silvery shimmer of the moon cascading over them._

_Before anything, he looked at her. She wore his USMC hoodie, that was more hers than it was his now, and had it paired with grey sweats. Her hair fell to frame her face, and although a little dishevelled, he slowly murmured, “so beautiful” with a pause in between, it was more to himself in disbelief of the woman standing before him, than it was to share her the compliment. He placed his hands on her waist, tugging her gently toward him. Her arms snaked up and around his neck, and Gibbs rested his forehead against hers._

_The dance was different than the last. They weren’t static and awkward, with prying eyes gawking at them. Instead, they were comfortable and most importantly: alone. Gibbs was free to, and allowed to, hold her close and place butterfly kisses gracefully along her jawline and below her ear as they swayed side to side._

_He moved his hand from her waist to take hers and lead her out._

_‘Well, you’re very, very lovely, gonna take you home.’ The unique voice was soft, and charmingly filled the air as she twirled in front of him._

_Gibbs was awed by the way Kate’s hair bounced against her shoulders as she let out a shy giggle, blushing at the way he was watching her._

_‘Because I love you so.’ He gently pulled her back toward him and their fingers locked together, clasped over his chest, their eyes never leaving one another's; brimmed with the yearning of lonely hearts realising they’ve found home._

  
"It's different now."

  
"I know.” He sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, shuffling closer toward her. "I promise, Katie."   
  
She looked up at him, "promise what?"   
  
"Anyone who tries to hurt you, is gonna have to get through me first."   
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." She kissed his cheek, the faint stubble tickling her lips.

She yawned, cuddling into his side. He had learned a lot about Kate these past few days. That when she is sleepy, she’s like a clingy, adorable puppy. But when it comes to Kate, sleepy and tired were two very different things. With an over-worked, tired Kate, he avoids his usual sarcasm and teasing, in fear of being shot by her. Still, in both situations Gibbs is sure he’s never seen anything quite as cute.

Truth is, he loved cuddling with Kate. He knows she’s convinced that he hates it and he’s yet to correct her. The majority of the time, she doesn’t cuddle up with him unless she asks shyly, or he pulls her close without words. He loved being affectionate toward her, brushing her hair back, massaging the knotted muscles in her shoulders, reading her body like a novel. He knew every birthmark, stretch mark, beauty spot, and scar she had, and sometimes he’d trace his fingers over them, creating absent patterns with the unique marks that dotted her body. He told himself how lucky he was, that he’d get to come home after a stressful, tiresome day, to Caitlin Todd. That he was the privileged bastard who got to wrap his arms around her, and feel the warmth of her body pressed to him, sparking light into his discoloured life.

“You should get some sleep for a couple hours.”

“Yeah, are you sure about this? Going against the director's orders isn’t the best idea you’ve had.”

“Kate, he won’t find out. At least, not until after.” She rolled her eyes at him, but he continued. “The team are meeting here tonight, I want to find Angela. I don’t care that we’re not supposed to. Trying to find another lead when the little evidence we do have points to her is, in my most professional opinion, a bad call.”

She laughed now, brushing her lips against the base of his neck. “I know, but there must be a reason he doesn’t want us snooping.”

“Kate, she’s not going to get close enough to hurt you.” He sensed her concern, feeling her shoulders tense beneath his arm.

“It’s not me I’m worried about.” She dropped another lazy kiss on his neck, closing her eyes.

“I’ll be fine.”

She sighed, surrendering the idea of arguing with him on the subject.

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” He stood, and scooped her up into his arms.

“I can walk, you know.” She laughed, but made no effort to squirm from his grasp.

“Yeah, I know.” Still, he carried her up to bed.

Unusually, Gibbs fell asleep before Kate, and she was left worrying about him, before sleep overpowered her too.

* * *

 

Later that evening.

“I’m telling you, Abby, it feels different.” Tony’s voice was low, he sensed something was different about Gibbs’ house but he hadn’t been able to figure out what.

“Different how?”

“It _smells_ different.” Tony was almost cartoon-like as he sniffed the air. “Still like sawdust, but like,” he sniffed again, “it smells sweet… fruity.”

“So?” Abby really wasn’t sure where he was going with this.

“Gibbs doesn’t smell fruity Abby, his house has always had this weird smell… like-”

“Like what, DiNozzo?” Came Gibbs’ voice from behind him.

Tony cringed. “Nothing, boss.”

“Where’s Kate?” He asked, well aware that she had left his house to fetch them both coffee 30 minutes ago and would be back anytime soon.

“Not sure, but she’s been acting strange lately, has anybody else noticed that?”

“I have!” Abby said enthusiastically. “I think it might be a guy, I overheard her talking on the phone the other day, definitely picked up a male voice on the other end.” Gibbs’ eyes widened, but he said nothing, busying himself with spreading out maps on his coffee table.

“You sure it wasn’t her brother?” Tim spoke logically.  

“I don’t think she’d talk to her brother about whether or not she’d left her favourite, black lace panties at his house.” Abby smirked. Tony looked turned on, already creating the mental image, and Tim was embarrassed, his neck and cheeks flushing red.

Gibbs choked on air.

“Abby.” He warned, but before he could continue his lecture about eavesdropping on her co-workers, he heard the front door open and close again, it was Kate.

“Hey.” Her voice greeted the quests, but her eyes were fixed on Gibbs and smiled at him, handing him his cup of coffee, and a brown paper bag containing his favourite, cream-filled pastry.

He nodded his thanks, brushing his fingers over hers as he took it from her. It took all his willpower to not lean down and kiss her cheek, which were his usual actions when she’d arrive at his house with coffee, or breakfast for the both of them.

“You coulda got me one Kate.” Tony frowned.

“Yeah, nice try, Tony. When I asked you to get me coffee last time, your exact words were for me to ‘get off my lazy butt and get it myself.’”

“And?”

“And, you can take your own advice.” She flashed him a smug smile.

Gibbs suppressed his urge to laugh, taking a sip of his coffee. “Right, McGee, tell me you got something.”

“You’ll be happy to know I did, boss.” All five of them moved to circle the table. “Her cell was switched on at noon today, I was able to pick up a location before the signal was cut off.” He picked up a drawing pin and placed it on the map to mark her location.

“Great, we’ll check it out tomorrow, show her picture around to stores and gas-stations in a 10 mile radius, if we have any luck we’ll stretch it to 20, and so on from there.”

“What’ve you got, Abs?” Came Kate’s soft voice from behind her.

“Whoa, that was very Gibbs of you, Kate.”

“Abby.” They spoke in unison, awkwardly looking at each other after they did.

“So, I was analysing the bullet that I pulled from Gibbs’ vest, and the gun we found at Angela’s house, and something didn’t feel right to me. I found a partial print on the side of the gun, and it didn’t match Angela’s, or Jonathan's, but there wasn’t enough of the partial to get a hit.”

“You gonna tell me something I don’t know?” Gibbs spoke impatiently.

“I’m getting there, Gibbs. You know I love the show.” He gave her a look. “Okay, okay. So, Kate pulled a print from the house, which also didn’t match Angela’s or Jonathan’s, and I ran _that_ , and I got a hit. Benjamin Alcott, very famous drug dealer.”

“Good, Abby.”

“Wait, there’s more! I tried the partial I found on the gun, and Benjamin’s print, they’re a match.” She placed his photo on the table beside the map.

“Gibbs, that’s the guy who was with Angela.”

“I see that. Do we know where he is now?”

Tony butted in. “He hasn’t been in work for just over a week, no one knows where he is.”

Gibbs frowned. “We’ve almost got the bastards, I can feel it. Tomorrow afternoon, we’ll go to their last location here.” He pointed to the marked map. “From there, we’ll split. Kate and I will take every store and gas-station on the right, DiNozzo, you’re with McGee, everything on the left.”

They all nodded their agreement.

“Um, boss, if we’re done here I really need to use your bathroom.”

“Tony! No fair, I said I needed to pee first!” Abby screeched.

“Go Ahead.” Gibbs meddled.

Tony and Abby looked at each other before they both raced to the bathroom.

“Tony! Come on, that’s not fair, you know I can’t run in these boots!” She banged on the door.

Gibbs smirked. “Abs, I have a bathroom attached to my room.”

“You mean an end-suite, Gibbs.” Kate teased, earning an eye-roll from Gibbs.

Abby ran up to him and hugged him.  “Up the stairs, first door on the left.”

“Thanks Gibbs!” She called as she ran up the stairs.

After Abby had washed her hands she reached for the hand-towel, accidentally knocking something behind the laundry basket. She mumbled under her breath about Gibbs killing her and pushed the basket to the side, retrieving the item. She was lost for words when she saw the unmistakable silver lid with a bow on it. “Miss Dior? Perfume?” She spoke quietly to herself. “Gibbs has a girlfriend!” She quickly concluded to the silent room. She put it back in it’s designated place, and walked out of the bathroom, and through his bedroom.

Abby stopped in her tracks, grinning as she saw a purple hairbrush on the bedside table. She walked over to it and picked it up to study it, as if at a crime scene. She noted that the hair caught in the brush was brunette, maybe auburn, but not that of a redhead. She quickly pulled some of the hair out and shoved it into her pocket, before putting the hairbrush back in place, making her way back down the stairs and to his living room.

“See you tomorrow, Gibbs.” She grinned menacingly as she left.

The rest of the team said their goodbyes, and Kate sat in her car, pretending to busy herself with her cell phone whilst she waited for the others to leave, before going back to Gibbs’ house.

“Back so soon?” He teased, without looking up from the map on the table.

Kate rolled her eyes, walking over to the sofa and perching on the arm of it.

“We need to be more careful.”

She raised an eyebrow. “With what?”

“Abby overheard you on the phone.”

“And?”

“You only called me once last week Kate, and it was to ask if-”

“-I had left my black lace panties at your house.” She finished the sentence for him. “Oh god!” She dropped her head in her hands.

“Yeah.” He laughed.

“You think she knew I was talking to you?” She peeked at him through her fingers.

“Didn’t seem like it, but it gave Tony mental images that a thousand slaps to the back of the head wouldn’t shake.”

She dropped her hands from her face. “Sounding a little jealous there, Gibbs.”

“So?” He glanced up at her, his voice colourless.

“Didn’t think you were the type.” She shrugged one shoulder, mimicking his infamous gesture. Her amusement was clear to him.

He stood in front of her now, his hand reaching out and stroking over her hip, as if reluctant to touch her. “And what if I am?”

She gulped, realising that her attempt to tease him had already backfired.

“What if I hate the thought of anyone else with you. What if I told you it drives me crazy to think of anyone else touching you.” He pulled her hips toward him, pressing himself against her. “Suppose, I wanted to be the only person to,” he paused, kissing her earlobe. “be able to kiss you.”

He scraped his lips over hers, then dragged them down to just below her jaw. “The only person to hear those gorgeous,” **kiss** , “irresistible,” **kiss** , “little,” **kiss** , “breathless,” **kiss** , “moans.”

“Gibbs.” She breathed, melting beneath him.

She whimpered at the loss of contact when he pulled away from her. He smirked, pleased with himself and waited for her eyes to open again before he spoke.

“Is that okay?”

“One condition.”

“Go on.”

“ _Never_ stop kissing my neck.”

“Never?” He closed in on her again, his eyes darkening.

Her breath caught in her throat, she gulped before speaking.

“Never.”

With that, he returned his lips to the smooth, creamy skin on her neck.

* * *

 

“Hey Abby!” Kate beamed as she walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen. She was unusually upbeat for the morning, and Gibbs suspected it had something to do with the two of them making love and other, very sinful, things that made her thighs tremble against his cheeks, and her fingers tug at his silver hair… several times.

“You’re rather happy today, get lucky?”

She glanced sideways at Gibbs. “It’s just a very good morning, and I had _very_ good sleep last night.” Or lack thereof, from cavorting all night with her boss. Kate blushed at the thought, flashes of rolling around in his bed the previous night returning to her memory.

The corners of Gibbs’ lips turned upward and he allowed himself to shoot her a look, the amusement on his face faint, but nonetheless noticeable by Kate. He was just about to look away when he noticed something and had to do a double take.

“Kate. Can I talk to you?” Urgency was evident in his voice.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Everything okay?

He nodded and walked passed her. “In private.”

She looked at Abby and shrugged, taking off her coat and draping it over the back of her chair.

Abby frowned as the distinct smell filled her nostrils, and her head shot up to look at Kate. “Are you wearing perfume?”

“Yeah, I had a family get-together yesterday.” She lied, knowing she rarely wears perfume, but the scent still clung to her coat from her dinner date with Gibbs two nights ago.

“Miss Dior?”

“Yeah, it’s my favourite. Why, Abs?”

Abby shook her head, “No, nothing. It just smells nice.”

“Today, Kate.” His voice startled her from the conversation, but she was hot on his heels toward the elevator.

Abby’s step possessed a bounce now, and she took the stairs to her lab. Her own personal case was now progressing.

In the elevator Gibbs flipped the emergency stop instantly.

“What’s the matter?”

He cupped her neck, marking out the plum coloured love-bite on it.

“You didn’t!” Her eyes widened.

“Your fault.”

“How?” She challenged, her hands resting on her hips.

“If I remember correctly, and I think I do, you urged me to _never_ stop kissing your neck.”

She toyed with one of her earrings, pulling a face. “Okay. Fair point.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Is it really noticeable?”

“Only if you have eyes.”

“Gibbs! Now is not time for cheap humour.”

“Fine. Next time, I promise, my lips won’t be anywhere near your neck.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” She mumbled grumpily, folding her arms across her chest.

“Neither did I, just like seeing you all needy.” He smirked.

She swatted his arm. “Help me.”

He half shrugged. “If anyone asks, tell them you got lucky. You’re a beautiful woman, Kate, it won’t be hard to convince anyone.”

“Tony already has enough ammunition after finding out what I said on the phone. I’ll never hear the last of it.”

“Okay…” He thought. “Here, let me.” He adjusted her collar, lifting it higher and doing up a higher button on her shirt. He stepped back, studying her. “That’ll do, I don’t think anyone will see it now.”

“Thanks.”

He nodded, and lifted his hand to flip the elevator back into motion but he hesitated. “One more thing.” He pulled her in with one hand on her waist and pecked her lips.

She grinned up at him, tiptoeing to kiss him once more before they stood apart, a little more so than usual; just to seem inconspicuous. He flipped the switch, jerking the elevator alive again, heading to visit Abby in the lab.

Abby had been at a loss. The hair she had sneakily collected from the mysterious hairbrush in Gibbs’ bedroom wasn’t red. When she’d held it up to the light it glistened a chestnut colour, but from first observation looked standardly brunette. The fact that the hair wasn’t blindingly red threw Abby off her course, until just a few minutes ago. She had also found a perfume, the same, mandarin and strawberry scent that Kate had just now confessed to wearing.

Abby didn’t know if she truly believed Kate could be the mystery woman leaving her belongings around Gibbs’ bedroom. In spite of this, if she’d learned one thing from Gibbs it was to follow the evidence, and to trust her gut. Right now, the evidence was pointing to Kate, and so she was going to pursue that.

Only a few minutes later and the DNA from the hair matched Kate’s (whom was in the database with it being protocol for all agents to be). “Oh my.” Abby sounded smug with herself.

“Why do you have a match on my DNA?” Came Kate’s voice from behind her.

The colour drained from Abby’s face, and she spun around, wide eyed, to find Kate and Gibbs both with quizzical expressions on their faces.

“Gibbs!” Abby slapped his shoulder, a smile widening across her face. “When were you planning on telling me?” She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back.

“Telling you what Ab’s?” Gibbs still hadn’t realised what was going on, and neither had Kate.

“Yeah, seriously Abby, you’re freaking me out. What’s with my DNA match?”

“Okay! But don’t kill me?”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Kate nodded for her to go on.

“When I used your bathroom I found some perfume, because I accidentally knocked it over, and then a hairbrush and the hair wasn’t red so I was all confused because every woman I’ve ever known you to be with has been a redhead and I just had to find out what was going on because something was… hinky.” She trailed off from her rambling, they both looked wide-eyed and panicked. “What?”

“You snooped in my bedroom, Abby?”

“No.” She frowned. “And yes, but only for a second.”

He leaned down behind Kate, who was lost for words, nudged her and whispered in her ear. “Busted.”

“Abby, you cannot tell anyone about this.” Gibbs’ voice was stern now. “If DiNozzo finds out, if the _Director_ finds out.”

“Cross my heart.” And Abby meant it.

Gibbs noticed Kate hadn’t uttered a word. If anything, her expression was a lot more disappointed than shocked, but he knew she was trying to hide it. “It’s too complicated right now. Things are, well, they’re pretty damn great. I would like to keep it that way.” He reached his hand out toward Kate, hooking his index finger over hers, she looked at him and smiled.

“Aw! I’m so happy for you guys!”

He didn’t take his eyes off Kate. “Thanks, Abs.”

“Yeah, thank you, Abby.” Kate offered her a warm smile.

“Also, I kind of guessed! You know when Gibbs first met you, that same night he didn’t shut up about you. It was like Ducky when he rambles on, only like a love-struck teenager instead.” She laughed at the memory.

“Abby, can we- she really doesn’t need to hear about this.” Gibbs felt a little embarrassed, especially with the word ‘love’ thrown into the mix, and his cheeks started to flush.

“Really?” Kate teased, biting her lip and glancing toward him.

“She’s very pretty, Abs. She’s so confident. Did I mention how pretty she is? And she’s intelligent.” Abby did her best Gibbs impression, making Kate laugh.

“Abby!” He barked, not as bothered as he was trying to act, actually, he was enjoying watching Kate’s eyes sparkle as she laughed.

“Okay, okay! I’ll tell her another day, when you’re not around to blush about it. I’ve never seen you blush before Gibbs.”

“Oh, he does it all the time, it’s kind of my specialty.”

“What is?” Came Tony’s voice. Abby quickly closed the window that showed a match on Kate’s DNA. Kate and Gibbs dropped hands.

“Making fun of you, Tony.” Kate pursed her lips.

That was the first time Kate was quicker at covering something than Gibbs was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest that you listen to the song mentioned in this fic, it sets the scene a lot better, allowing you to further understand the mood I was trying to set, but if not, it’ll still make sense so don’t worry! I just adore the song.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update took so long! I knew what I wanted to write, just not how to write it. Anyway, here it is! I hope you like it! :)

* * *

 

**The Privilege Of Being Yours**

* * *

 

The frost that coated the grass and trees glistened in the light of the setting sun. The team were packed into one car, Kate shotgun, Gibbs at the wheel, and Tim and Tony in the back. The car rolled to a stop across the street from an independent car-dealership, that Tim had marked on the map the previous evening. They surveyed it, analysing the activity inside.

“You want me to go round back with McGeek here, and you take the front with Kate?”

“No.” Gibbs didn't take his eyes off the man inside.

The team exchanged equally baffled looks.

“You change the plan, boss?” Tim decided to ask after moments of silence.

“Men love beautiful women.” He exclaimed, he was still forming the idea in his head, and then proceeded to glance over at Kate.

“Kate, you go in, talk to him. Don't let him know you’re an agent, not yet.”

“Uh, why?”

“Did that seem like a suggestion, Kate?”

“No, but I’d still like to know why.” She sighed. “Please?”

“Men fumble over beautiful women, you can get answers out of them that they don't know they’re even giving you.”

“You speaking from experience?” She teased, her eyes flicking over the faint reaction on his face. She knew all too well how she’d gotten Gibbs to do just about everything she asked, all she had to do was lower her voice to a sultry tone, bat her eyelids a few times, and she’d have him in the palm of her hand.

“Check your earpiece before you go.” He huffed.

Kate rolled her eyes, and got out of the car, crossing the road.

“You read me?”

“Load and clear.”

She glanced to the car, locking eyes with Gibbs and flashing him a soft smile, before nodding and entering the store.

Two arm strokes, excessive giggling at painfully bad jokes, and a kiss on the cheek later, she had the man, who the team had learned was named ‘Jack’, under her spell.  

“Huh.” Tony blinked, frowning. “Kate’s actually good at that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Gibbs smirked to himself.

Kate touched Jack’s arm again. “So, remote location, do you have a lot of people come in here?”

The short, unkempt man chewed on the back of his pen. “Not really ma’am, but we do what we can, people need gas, break down, broken lights, non-serious collisions. And what can I do for a gorgeous woman like you?”

Kate cringed internally, but laughed for the show. “Me and my friends,” she gestured to the car, and Tony waved, “we need some gas, the one who waved, my incredibly stupid little brother forgot to fill up before we left. 8 and a half hour road trip and he thinks a quarter of a tank is going to be enough.”

He nodded, and she followed him further into the store.

“And the old guy, your dad?”

Kate heard Gibbs’ half huff, half growl, and suppressed her urge to laugh.

“No, just a good friend.”

“Not your boyfriend?”

“No, he’s like an uncle to me.” She lied.

“Are you sure?” The man smirked slyly.

She laughed, but was hesitant to answer, wondering why he was so persistent with the question.

“Yes.” She muttered through gritted teeth.

“Kate. Kate, the signal isn’t so good, it’s cracking. Come to the front of the store.” Gibbs told her.

“Boss.”

“Not now, McGee.”

“Boss, I just picked up Angela’s cell again.”

“She nearby?”

Tim gulped. “She’s in the store, boss.”

His eyes widened. “Kate, Angela is in the store, she must be in the back. Do not go in there. I repeat, do not go to the back. She’s dangerous. Don’t let him know you’re panicked. Come to the front, then we’ll intervene.”

Kate tried to keep her cool. “You know what, I just need to tell my brother to call my parents, tell them about the delay.” She tried to move to the front of the store, but Jack stood in the doorway.

Kate’s raised voice just about pierced through the crackling.

“Kate?” Gibbs panicked, rushing out of the car with Tony and Tim, guns raised.

“Gibbs! Gibbs…” He heard her voice, but it was still muffled.

“Nice try, Agent Gibbs.” He heard Angela’s voice before she threw down Kate’s earpiece and stepped on it.

“Kate?” Gibbs called, kicking through the door, searching every corner of the dealership, before he heard the unmistakable noise of screeching tyres and rushed back outside. Able to catch a plate, but unable to shoot the tyres, or cause any real damage to the car, and unable to race after her- his own tyres had been slashed.  

* * *

 

Back at NCIS headquarters the team were swamped. Abby was running prints from the dealership, Tim was looking through the two laptops, and cell phone found there, Tony had just stepped out of the elevator, the car had been found, abandoned, of course.

And Gibbs? Well, Gibbs had been pacing for the last two hours, torturing himself with the earlier events, replaying them over in his mind until his brain felt bruised.

“Boss, we found Kate’s jacket in the back of the car, her cell-phone under the seat, and…” He paused, gulping.

Gibbs stopped pacing and glared at him, silently urging him to continue.

“And a lot of blood, boss.”

“Is it Kate’s?”

“I’m not sure yet, just about to take it to Abby.”

“Then what the hell are you waiting for?”

Tony ducked his head, turning on his heels and back to the elevator.

Gibbs stared out of the large window, and the rain falling hard against it; his eyes glistening in the moonlight.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Kate was curled on a broken, metal chair that creaked with so much of a deep breath. The room possessed the smell of damp wood, and metal, but she guessed that was from the blood that had trickled down her from the wound on her forehead and dried, the maroon streams contrasting so greatly against her pale skin.

“Do you know why you’re here, Special Agent…” Angela paused, reading her ID, “Kate Todd?”

“No, but I’m sure you’re going to bore me with the details.” Kate squinted through the dark, and dusty room, toward Angela. 

“Feisty, I knew I liked you. I told Benjamin to take Agent Gibbs, but he insisted this is a much worse punishment.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kate asked, her voice sharp.

“Your precious Gibbs is the reason you’re here. You in particular,  have done nothing wrong.” Angela threw Kate’s ID down. “Agent Gibbs, however. Now he, he killed our father. Told me he would protect him.”

“Angela… Angela…” Kate searched her memory. “You were, what, 12 when that happened?”

“14, actually. Growing up without a mother, or father. Losing the only person I loved in my life! Gibbs took that away from me. So now, I’m taking it from him.”

“Me?” Kate almost laughed. “Gibbs doesn’t love me. Gibbs is my Boss.”

“Don’t. Lie. To. Me.” In an instant, the gun was pressed against the centre of Kate’s chest, and Kate shook her head, and glanced down at it.

“I’m not lying, Angela.” She breathed.

“We’ve been watching you for a while. The both of you.” Angela removed the gun from Kate’s chest, pulling out her cell. “How about we ask the man himself.”

Kate stayed silent, watching as Angela dialled Gibbs’ number.

* * *

 

When Gibbs got the call, he was in the lab, as were the rest of the team.

“Gibbs.” He barked, a hint of hope lining his voice.

“Ah, Agent Gibbs. Just the person I wanted to talk to.”

“Angela.” He snarled, signalling for Tim to start a trace. “Where is Kate? I want to talk to her.”

“It’s not going to be that easy and you know it.”

“Damn it, let me talk to her!”  

“Her and I were just talking, how you got my father killed, the last person in my life whom I loved. I’m simply returning the favour.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I hope you said goodbye to Kate, a privilege I never got with my father.”

Gibbs heard the safety of a gun and panic bubbled through him, overpowering his anger.

“Please.” It came out before he could remember where he was. Desperation taking over, the weakness breaking his voice.

The team exchanged glances as his voice broke, unaccustomed to seeing their boss so stripped back, and vulnerable.

“Don’t hurt her. It’s me you want. She wasn’t even with the team when it happened. She was not involved.”

“It’s too late. Relationships between agents never work.”

Gibbs jumped at the sound of the gun, then a yelp, Kate’s unmistakable voice, and the call disconnected. He stood, unable to move; unable to speak. His eyes were vacant, his lips parted, and dry.

“Nothing, boss.” McGee's voice floated timidly through the tense air.

“Then find something, god damn it, find anything!” He yelled, kicking an empty desk chair across the room before storming away, and bashing the call button for the elevator with his fist.

“Gibbs, Gibbs!” Abby called after him, slipping into the elevator. She flipped the emergency, and it jolted to a stop.

“Whoa, I’ve never done that before.”

“What do you want, Abby?” His voice was cold, and Abby was sure she hadn’t seem him blink for several minutes.

“She’s gonna be okay, Gibbs.” Abby offered, but Gibbs wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement.

“You’re saying that like you don’t believe it, Abs.”

“Kate’s not dead, Gibbs.”

“We don’t know that!”

“Don’t raise your voice at me, Gibbs!” Abby shouted back at him. “I care about her too.” She pulled him in for a hug, and when she pulled away she spoke again. “I have a theory. I remember the case with Angela and her father. Angela would want you to see it happen, like she saw her father die. Kate’s not dead. I believe that.”

Gibbs frowned. “Yeah, yeah, I hope you’re right.”

Silence fell again, and Gibbs leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, and Abby noticed how his hands were ever-so-slightly trembling.

“Gibbs?”

When he opened his eyes to look at her they were glassy, hooded and tired, and his face was drained of any colour. He shook his head. “I can’t lose her.” He managed to murmur, before flipping the switch again and making his way to the Director.

The conversation was short-lived, and heated. The director ordered Gibbs to go home, take a step back, that he was too involved, emotionally. Gibbs, of course, refused. That was until the director commented about how he’d already ordered Gibbs to leave Angela alone, adding to the guilt already brewing in him, leading to him storm out, and away from NCIS.

At first, he drove, and he drove fast, well, faster than usual for Gibbs. Tyres abusing the tarmacked roads, leaving behind a trail of smoke. The car glided effortlessly against the wet and slippery roads, until it stopped outside his house. He was reluctant to go in; knowing he’d find it empty.

When he found the nerve to push the door open an uneasy feeling bubbled in his gut, but his first destination was the basement, and the half empty bottle of bourbon him and Kate had shared only two nights ago. He didn’t bother with his usual choice of a jar, he simply unscrewed the lid and took a large gulp straight from the bottle.

Hours passed, and he was still working on his boat, a pathetic attempt to drown out the thought of her, and the events of the day. How could he possibly clear his head, and rid her from his thoughts when the ghost of her scent haunted every corner of his basement.

Flinging the screwdriver he had in his hand across the room, he plonked himself down on the small sofa. Their sofa. _Her_ sofa. The one she always sat on, napped on. The sofa that held their late night laughs, and their many unspoken, yet still somehow loud, words. Glancing over to where her sketchbook lay on the small, round, hand-made table, he saw three, individually wrapped, Hershey's Kisses.

_“Hey! What was that for?” He broke out of his day-dream, picking up the still-wrapped Kiss that had fallen into his lap, and inspecting it._

_“You want a Kiss?”_

_“Do you really need to ask?” He shot her a cheeky smirk, his eyes flickering as he glanced at her._

_“A Hershey’s Kiss, Gibbs, it’s candy, chocolate.” Her mirroring smirk was small, but she still wore one._

_He playfully tossed it back toward her. “No thanks, I’ll pass. I’m not really a chocolate kind of guy.”_

_“C’mon Gibbs, just try one. They’re good, I promise.”_

_“Only if you prove you’re a good shot.”_

_She raised an eyebrow, but soon realised what he meant when he opened his mouth wide._

_Kate laughed, a deep, belly laugh, and she knew she really was lucky, never once imagining Gibbs would ever act like an immature adolescent, but feeling privileged that she got to see that side of him. She unwrapped a Kiss and aimed, moving her hand forward and back a couple of times before throwing and missing, the Kiss hitting his nose and bouncing into his lap._

_“I thought you were better than that, Katie. Being trained by someone as good as your boss, I thought you’d be a great shot.” He taunted._

_She playfully tossed the packet at him. “You try then, hot-shot. It’s not as easy as it looks!”_

_He unwrapped one, and aimed just as she had, and the Kiss fell perfectly on her tongue._

_“No fair! You’ve trained to be an excellent shot!”_

_"In throwing Kisses?"_

_She shot him a look, eyes playfully narrowed._

_“Okay, I’ll give you a second chance.”  He gave in._

_She aimed for the second time, and it flew and landed in his mouth. He ate it and grimaced as he swallowed._

_“These… Those are gross.” He held the packet out for her to take from him, and she did._

_Kate shrugged, placing them on the small, wooden table. “Each to their own.” She inched closer to him, shuffling along the sofa, and into his side. He glanced down at her and she beamed at him, stretching her neck up to capture his lips softly in hers, it was like that for the first few kisses until she ran her tongue across his bottom lip, and soon was tasting his mouth and counting his teeth with her tongue._

_Kate grinned as she pulled away, looking up at his dazed, half-open, eyes, she placed one final kiss on his lips._

_“Now those kisses, on the other hand, are delicious.” He grinned._

The memory of the evening was bittersweet, he found the corners of his mouth curling upward, but not quite smiling. Instead, his lip quavered and he gulped down a sob, as tears threatened in his eyes. Soon enough, he found himself crying. Gibbs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, _crying_ , because Kate was endangered, and the helplessness that came with the fear of losing her was not an emotion he was familiar with.

* * *

 

Across town Kate fought sleep. She was exhausted, physically and emotionally, waiting for someone she was afraid, wouldn’t come - or if he did, would die in the process of saving her - and that thought alone scared her half to death. Her vision was hazy, her head pounded as she squinted through the darkness at Angela.

“He’ll know you didn’t shoot me. Not fatally, at least.” Kate mumbled.

“Maybe. But he’ll still be torturing himself about it.”

Kate sighed. She knew Angela was right. Gibbs would blame himself, he always did, and after the shooting, Kate knew he’d do just about anything to save her, to find her. She hadn’t given up hope that he’d be bursting through that door any minute now with Tony and McGee following close behind.

“Anyway, I won’t kill you. Benjamin, on the other hand. I can’t stop whatever he wants to do to you and, oh,” she paused, hearing the door unlocking, “that must be him now.”

“Angela!” Benjamin bellowed before he’d even entered the room.

“I’ve already scared Agent Gibbs over the phone.”

He snarled, shooting a look toward Kate. “He’ll be a lot worse when I’m through with her.”

“What are you going to do?” Kate wished she’d bitten her tongue when the back of his hand collided forcefully with the side of her cheek, soaring through to her jaw and making it throb.

He grabbed Kate’s wrist, twisting it, pulling her toward him, his face inches from hers. “Have you been letting this bitch talk, openly? You don’t talk unless you’re spoken to first.”  He shoved her back down, away from him, and she stumbled over the chair, falling against the cold, brick wall behind it.

“Benjamin!” Angela shouted.

“What? She’s just getting in the way. Gibbs is taking too long to find her.”

Angela lowered her voice and pulled Benjamin to the corner of the room. “Just kill her now, you still get what you want.”

“No. He has to watch, like we did.”

Angela hesitated before nodding her agreement. “I have an idea, Benjamin.”

“And what’s that?”

She grinned, glancing to the side of the room, where a medium sized gas can sat on top of a worn, wooden counter.

* * *

 

The buzzing of Gibbs' phone dragged him from broken sleep. “Yeah, Gibbs.” He mumbled gruffly, running a hand over his face.

“Boss, there’s been a fire at a warehouse.”

“Since when do we deal with fires, DiNozzo? Marine or not, we focus on Kate. She our priority.”

“Since Angela was pulled out of one. There is reason to believe that Kate is with her, she mumbled something about it to the paramedics, I just got the call.”

“Where?” Gibbs shot to his feet, rushing up his basement stairs and grabbing his coat. He was already in the car when Tony sent him the exact location, and was not hesitant to speed through red-lights, and weave around traffic on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I struggled so much with this, but I’ve already started the next 3 chapters, so updates will be more frequent!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

  **The Privilege Of Being Yours**

* * *

 

“A member of my team is in there! Kate, her name is Kate.” Gibbs argued with the firefighter, who was pushing him further away from the entrance.

“Sir, I understand. But it’s our job to get her out, please let us do that.”

Gibbs grumbled under his breath and strode away from the man, determine to find another entrance; he soon did. The warehouse was huge. There was a side street, which led to the back of it, and a window low to the floor, much like the ones in the lab. He crouched down, inspecting the rotting, wooden frame and he started to kick out the panel. It popped open almost instantly, until he felt a presence behind him and looked up to see Tony standing above him. Gibbs stood, rising to catch his gaze.

“Tony.” He warned.

“I know, boss. But I can’t let you go in there. I’m not losing another team member, especially not the boss.”

“DiNozzo, you can’t stop me.” His tone was harsh, but his eyes pleaded.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. But I can’t let you go without this.” Tony held up an oxygen mask, a smug look on his face. “I learn my stealth from the best.”

Gibbs took it from him, nodding his thanks, he put it on and proceeded to climb through the window, and lower himself to the ground. He covered his face with his hand, grey smoke dominated the air which obscured his vision.

“Kate!” He called, turning left, and climbing over some fallen boxes.

Suddenly, he felt his feet give way, and he grabbed his gun, pointing it into the air above him.

Benjamin stood over him, and quickly disarmed him by slamming his arm into one of the bottom shelves in the warehouse.

The power he had didn’t last long, and soon Gibbs was over him, throwing punches and ignoring the throbbing coming from his knuckles, unsure whether the blood on them was Benjamin’s, his, or both.

“Where is Kate?” Gibbs demanded.

Benjamin spat some blood to the side. “Fuck you.” He laughed.

“Where is she!” Gibbs punched him again, and again, and he was sure everything around him was fading away until...

“Gibbs.” Kate’s small, faint voice was enough to drag him back to reality. He cuffed Benjamin to a nearby pipe and rushed to her aid.

He removed his oxygen mask and crouched down to her slumped position against the wall, her hands tied above her head. He used his knife to cut her hands free, cupping her face and inspecting her injuries.

“Kate.” He tilted her head into the light, and his stomach churned when he jaw her bloodied face, her bruised jaw, and her split lip.

“Kate, are you okay?”

She didn’t respond, she was dazed her vacant, filmed over eyes were enough for Gibbs to realise she’d had some sort of drug given to her.

“Kate, sweetheart. Talk to me. What hurts?” A sob choked out from deep within her, and he pulled her into him, holding her close to his chest.

“I didn’t think you’d find me.” She managed to say between staggered sobs.

“I had to. I’m not losing you.” He pulled back from her slightly, hooking his arms around her legs, and beginning to lift her.

Kate cried out in pain, “I can’t.”

“Kate, Katie, listen to me. It’s not safe here, okay? We have to go.”

“Gibbs, it hurts, I can’t.” He wasn’t used to seeing her so vulnerable, her eyes still weren’t focusing on anything and it was evident in the swaying of her top half that her head was spinning.

He placed his hand on her cheek, coaxing her to look him in the eyes.

“Take a deep breath, and hold onto me.” He placed the oxygen mask over her face, and scooped her up into his arms, taking great care not to harm her any further.

As he walked through the smoke-filled warehouse he glanced down at her. She had dropped her head into the crook of his neck, her eyes too heavy for her to hold open any longer, enjoying the safety that came with being in his arms.

“I’ve got you, Katie.” He murmured.

* * *

 

“Kate Todd. I’m her Boss, Agent Gibbs, can I see her now?”

“I’m afraid not sir, visiting hours ended a little over three hours ago. I believe Caitlin is resting now, you can see her tomorrow.”

“I’m more than her boss I’m.. we’re…” Gibbs still didn’t know what to say regarding their relationship, and but he wasn’t one for stuttering. “Her boyfriend. I’m her boyfriend. I don’t want her to wake up and not know where she is, she was pretty dazed.”

“I understand. But I can’t let you in, I’m sorry.”

Gibbs sighed, defeated. And lowered himself into the chair in the waiting room. “I’ll wait here until it’s visiting hours again. When’s that?”

The nurse frowned, sitting beside him. “8am. Really, she’s in the best place. Go and get some rest, you’ve had a stressful day.”

He shook his head. “I’m staying. No policy in waiting in the waiting room.”

She patted his shoulder, awed by his dedication to Kate, and she disappeared down the corridor.

His elbows rested on his knees and his head hung low until he heard the Nurse’s voice again, a few moments later.

“Agent Gibbs.”

He was up on his feet in a second. “Is she okay?”

“Just fine.” She reassured. “She’s awake, and asking for you. Says if she doesn’t see you, she will walk out of the hospital and find you herself.”

He laughed lightly. “Sounds like my Kate.” And he followed the nurse to her room.

He thanked the nurse, and entered Kate’s room slowly.

Kate was resting her eyes but when she heard the door click shut she opened them, blinking a few times.

“Gibbs?”

He took two large strides and was by her side, taking her hand and holding it in his. “Hey, sleepy head.” He mumbled, happy to see her a little more awake, and focused.

“You look like hell, have you been home?” She asked, twisting her hand and interlacing her fingers with his.

“Gee, thanks Kate. Glad to see you’re feeling better.” He mocked.

She laughed, wincing as she did, but she breathed through the pain. “I thought visiting hours were over.”

“Yeah, they finished at 9.”

“What time is it?”

He went to check his watch, and tutted when he found his wrist empty, and then looked toward the clock on the wall. “Just after midnight.”

She glanced down at his empty wrist, the faint tan-line, and the bloody bandage that covered his scuffed knuckles.

“What happened to your watch?”

“It got smashed, I keep forgetting.”

“You need sleep, Gibbs.” Kate’s concern for him was clear in her voice, as she studied his drained face.

“I will.”

She rolled her eyes. “Gibbs.”

“I’m not leaving you, Kate.”

“Okay.” She said quietly, wincing as she attempted to sit up a little higher from her slouched position.

“What do you need?” He asked, helping her sit up as gently as he could.

“Water, please.”

He let go of her hand and retrieved a plastic cup, filling it with water.

“Sip, don’t gulp.” He told her, and she obliged, taking a few small sips before handing it back to him to place on the bedside table.

Kate chewed on her lip, deep in thought before she spoke.

“So, my boyfriend, huh?”

His head shot up to look at her, she had nothing but a wide smile on her face. Well, as wide as she could with her split, and swollen lip.

“Uh-huh.” He took her hand in his again, and perched on the side of the hospital bed.

“That okay?” He asked whilst running his thumb over the back of her hand.

“Depends.”

“On?”

“If I can be your girlfriend.”

He laughed, and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. The smoke from the fire clung to it, but still he could smell the new, coconut shampoo she’d recently bought.  

“Sit with me?”

He was reluctant. “I don’t want make any injury worse.”

“Gibbs, please, I need…” She sighed. “Please.”

“Okay. You cold?” He picked up the large blanket that they always use in his basement, from the small arm chair, making Kate chuckle.

“Ducky asked if there was anything he could do. I figured you’d like it. Plus, these sheets are so thin, you’re gonna freeze.” He was referring to the hospital’s sad excuse for a blanket.

“I am a little cold, thank you.”

Gibbs helped her scoot over in the bed, and then lifted himself onto it, pulling the blanket over them both. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she burrowed into his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed him in. He kissed her forehead, and the bandage that covered it, leaving his lips to linger there for a moment.

He heard her breathing level out, and he pulled back, glancing down at her now closed eyes, assuming she had fallen asleep he returned his lips to her hairline, kissing it softly once more.

“Stay with me, Katie.” Gibbs murmured, his lips grazing against her skin.

“I’m a bastard, you know that, I know that. Everyone who had ever met me, knows that. There’s a chance I’ll eventually drive you insane but please… stay with me.” He sighed, pausing for a moment, pressing his lips once more to her skin. “I need you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Her weak, sleep-filled voice startled him, but he relaxed at her words and soon enough they were both dozing into a comfortable, much needed, sleep.

* * *

 

Gibbs had always been a light sleeper, and so he was the first to wake as Nurse came into the room. His eyes shot open, and to the clock on the wall. 9 A.M.

“Agent Gibbs, you really should have gone home to rest.”

He cleared his throat. “How’s she doing?”

“She is ready to be discharged today. Just make sure she rests, and drinks plenty of water.”

He nodded. “I’ll take care of her.”

“I trust that you will.” She smiled.

Kate murmured incoherently just before she woke, still groggy from the painkillers.

“Can I go home now?”

“Yes, Caitlin, you can. You just have to take it easy. No gym, no field work, although I know your work is demanding. Is it safe to assume that you’ll be staying with Agent Gibbs?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll give you a couple of hours to get ready and you can be on your way.”

“Okay, thank you.” Kate smiled, adjusting her sitting position on the bed.

“Thanks.” Gibbs nodded as the Nurse left the room.

* * *

 

Kate was relieved to be back home, even if she was alone for a couple of hours.

Gibbs had to finish the paperwork on the case back at NCIS headquarters, Benjamin and Angela had been arrested, and Gibbs had to explain the extensive injuries found on Benjamin to Director Morrow, - of course claiming self-defence and not a moment of blinding rage.

She heard his keys in the lock, he had locked his door for the first time in, well, ever, as a safety precaution, not wanting to leave her alone in the first place. Twisting around in her seated position on the sofa, she sighed at the sight of him as he hung up his jacket, and held up the bag of take-out he had picked up on his way home.

“Mmmm, I’m starving.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I got your favourite.”

“Chow Mein?”

“You bet.” He said, sitting down beside her and taking the food out of the brown paper bag.

“You’re the best.”

“I know.” He grinned.

She leaned over, and kissed his cheek. “Hi.”

“How you feeling?” He asked as she slid the container and chopsticks over to her.

“Better. My ribs hurt, even to breathe.”

He paused what he was doing, squinting at her. “You need some more painkillers?”

“After. Just sit with me. Eat. I know you haven’t for two days.”

“Okay, I’ll get you some after.”

She nodded, and tore open the chopsticks with her teeth, digging into her food, making a satisfied noise with her first bite, which earned a chuckle from Gibbs.

They ate in silence, and once finished they moved closer together, leaving the mess of empty containers and chopstick wrappers on his coffee table to be cleaned up later.

“You talk to the Director?”

“Uh-huh.”

She winced, afraid of the answer to her next question.

“What did he say?” She fidgeted, pressing her thumbs together nervously.

“He’s not happy.” He sighed, tightening his grip around her shoulders. “However, he doesn’t doubt our ability to keep a professional work-relationship whilst seeing each other outside of work.”

“So I don’t have to leave?”

“Of course not. You really think I’d let him take one of my best Agents, and be left with only Tony and McGee? That’d be hell, Kate.”

“I’m sure you’d find someone.”

He grunted in disagreement. “I beg to differ, you, Kate, are irreplaceable.”

She laughed, taking his hand in hers, looking up toward him. “So I can stay? We’re okay?”

He returned her smile, and sighed happily.

“We’re okay.” He said softly, pulling her in for a gentle hug. “But-”

“I knew there’d be a but.” Kate groaned, interjecting.

“You’re not coming back to work for a few weeks.”

“No fair! I’ll go crazy, Gibbs.” She protested.

“You can barely make it up the step to the house, you need time to recover.” His voice was caring, but she knew there was no winning this argument so in response, she sighed heavily, and returned her head to it’s rightful place on his chest.

Kate could sense something was wrong, his breathing pattern had changed, and his chest rose and fell a little faster against her head than she was used to. She tilted her head to look at him, he was already staring down at her.

“Are you okay?” She offered him a warm smile, and he couldn’t help but gape at it.

“I-” He started, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Despite almost losing her, he couldn’t say three words; unlike anything else, they terrified him.

It didn’t mean his heart didn’t flutter a little every time Kate’s eyes, that were more beautiful than any jewel he’d ever seen, shined up at him. She sparked something inside him alive again. A hollow, bitter man, angry at the world, and somehow she had weaved her way through his ruins and arrived at his desolate heart. Now, wildflowers bloomed where his wounds once bled.

“I thought I lost you. The most important person in my life.”

“I’m okay, Gibbs.”

“You’re special to me, Kate.”

He pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

“So special.” He whispered, and for now, that’s all he managed to say.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**The Privilege Of Being Yours**

* * *

 

“It’s true! It’s true! It’s true!” Abby shouted, bouncing over to Kate, who had barely stepped out of the elevator, and forcefully wrapped her arms around her. 

“Hey, Abby” Kate laughed, returning her hug. 

“So, really, you’re okay? Like, to be back and everything?” Abby asked, releasing Kate and turning on her heels to move further into the lab. 

“Good as new.” Kate chimed, and followed her. 

“Are you sure?” Abby showed genuine concern for her friend. 

“I wouldn’t be back at work if Gibbs didn’t think so. He almost made me take another week off, but I threatened to shoot him if he did.” The memory made Kate chuckle lightly to herself.

“If I had to deal with another week of moody Gibbs, _ I _ might have shot him.” 

“I was moody, Abs?” Both Kate and Abby jumped; Gibbs was somehow getting better at sneaking up on them. 

“Well, you’ve sure perked up now that Kate’s is back, and it’s only 10am.” Abby smirked.

Kate laughed at her friend’s comment. Kate was able to sympathise with her; knowing all too well how Gibbs can be when he’s in a mood. He wrapped his arms around Kate from behind, and rested his chin on the top of her head. 

“I wasn’t moody.” He said, in a tone of voice that assured Kate he was most definitely lying. 

“Gibbs, even  _ with  _ coffee you were so grumpy.”

“Really?” Kate smirked, she was loving every minute of this conversation and he knew it. She turned her head to look at him. 

He glanced down at her, a smile playing on his lips. “Maybe. A little bit.” 

“You are so smitten, Gibbs.” 

“Abs!” He shot her a look, and she held her hands up, wide-eyed. He released Kate’s waist and stood beside her, taking her hand in his.

“You got any case-related stuff, or are you just gonna talk about me and Kate all day?” 

“As fun as that sounds, I do.” She rushed around to her computer, and started tapping at the keys. 

“I was bored and so I started digging into a theory, and our french-fried Marine’s fingerprints match some bloody one’s found in a now, cold case.”

“Well, what was the case?”

“A woman found dead in her apartment, it was ruled as a suicide.” 

“Okay, thanks Abs.” 

“Kate, I’m really happy you’re back!” Abby pulled her into a hug again. Gibbs didn’t let go of her hand, and she laughed when he pulled her back toward him. 

“We gotta go. Let me know if you find anything else.” 

“Will do, boss-man!” 

* * *

 

“Kate, you’re fidgeting, what’s wrong?” 

She scrunched up her face and whined a little. “I feel like they’re all talking bout me.” 

“Who?” Gibbs raised an eyebrow, pressing the button that takes the elevator to the bullpen.

“The team. Everyone.” 

“Eh, let ’em talk.” He waved his hand, dismissing her concerns.

“Easy for you to say, you're the boss. They don’t talk about you right in front of your face.” 

“You gotta give ‘em all more credit than that, Kate." They worry didn't leave her face. 

"If anyone is out of line, I’ll sort it.” He reassured, squeezing her hand.

She chewed on her lip, and rubbed her hand across the back of her neck, trying to ease her tense muscles. She glared at him when she heard him chuckle gently. 

“It’ll be fine.” He kissed her temple. “You ready?” 

“No.” She mumbled, shaking her head. 

“Come on.” He chuckled again, tugging on her hand as the elevator doors sprung open, to coax her out. 

Kate slowly lowered herself into her desk chair, feeling as though everyone were looking her way. Gibbs could sense her discomfort and as soon as he sat down, he was standing again. 

“The rumours floating around are true.” He simply announced.

“Uh, What- what rumours, boss?” Tim asked shyly, after many gestures and facial expression from Tony.

“Ah, C’mon, you're not stupid. About me and Kate.” 

Tony and Tim sat stiffly, unsure whether it was a trick, and they had just got caught out. Badly. 

“I’m still your boss. Kate is still your co-worker, and a damn fine Agent. You all best believe just because we are together doesn’t mean she’ll get the easy jobs, or get to turn in reports late.” 

Tim sighed audibly, flipping out his wallet and standing, handing Tony a 20 dollar bill.

“You bet on us?” Kate’s voice was very much in her higher-range and she sounded horrified. 

Tony laughed, gleefully. “That’s right! And I won!” He flapped the bill Tim had just handed him and put it in his own wallet. 

“You’re juvenile.” She rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. 

“Hey, you sleep with the boss, I earn some money from it, everyone’s a winner.” 

“DiNozzo!” Kate and Gibbs yelled in unison, and then exchanged similar embarrassed looks.

“Sorry, boss.” He winced, standing and approaching Gibbs’ desk, he held out his hand.

Gibbs eyed his extended hand, and then took it into his own, shaking it. 

“I’m happy for you, boss. And you, Kate. I mean it.” He smiled over to her, and Tim mirrored Tony’s actions, only instead he gave Kate a hug, with another childish comment from Tony telling him Gibbs might get jealous, which earned a head-slap. 

They all returned to their desks, tapping away at the keys on their keyboards, and making phone calls. 

Kate watched everyone, and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. When she opened her eyes, she turned her head to see Gibbs looking straight over at her. 

‘You okay?’ He mouthed. 

She nodded her head, flashing him a smile. 

His own small smirk transitioned into a toothy-grin. 

“Okay, that smile is throwing me off. Kate, you broke the boss-man!” He taunted. 

Gibbs glared at him.

“Okay, never mind, he’s back.” Tony said quickly, picking up his phone and dialling a number. 

* * *

 

The exasperated expression on Gibbs’ face was evident as soon as he stepped out of MTAC. Kate looked up at him as he leaned over the balcony, running his hand through his hair and sighing heavily.  He lifted his head and caught her eyes on him, offering her a weak smile and something inside him wished she hadn't just flashed him her wide, bright one.  He had to tell her. He knew she wasn't going to like it, but neither did he. The situation was one he could not refuse, because if he did, Director Morrow would most certainly accuse him of unprofessionalism, and putting Kate before a case; thus resulting in a formal, written warning. 

Gibbs jogged down the stairs.

“Going to get coffee.” He mumbled openly once in the bullpen, gesturing with his head for Kate to join him. She grabbed her coat and followed him. 

Kate sat in the coffee shop nervously, twirling her thumbs and waiting for Gibbs to return. Once he did, he slid the coffee cup across the table and sat opposite her. 

“Thanks.” 

He nodded. 

“So,” she took a sip of her coffee, grateful at how it warmed her insides, “what’s up?” 

“I have to go away.”

“For the Cold Case?” 

“Yeah, it goes deeper than we thought, I don’t know how deep, the FBI won’t let us access any of the files, it’s confidential, no one will tell me anything until I get there.” 

“Abby and McGee can hack in, Tony and I can make some phone-calls. Fornell denying us access has never stopped you before.” 

“I know. But it’s different.” 

She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. “Because of me?”

“Mmm.” He leaned forward on his elbows, brushing two fingers over hers, which were wrapped around her coffee cup. “I don’t want to give the Director an excuse to question our professionalism, or possibly your place at NCIS.”

“You’re a big softie, you know that?” 

“Eh, you just caught me on a bad day.” He smirked. 

She removed her hand from around the white cardboard cup and covered his hand with hers. 

“When do you leave?”

“That’s the bad news.” 

She looked quizzically at him. 

“Tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow?” 

“Yeah.” 

He toyed his fingers between hers. “Let me make you dinner tonight? Before I leave.” 

She gave him a soft smile. “That sounds great.” 

* * *

 

With the team unable to intervene any further into the Cold Case, the day passed by relatively quietly; tying loose ends on stacks of paperwork. Now, a candle flickered on the table between Kate and Gibbs, creating shadows on an orange glow. 

“That,” she placed her knife and fork to the side of her plate, “was gorgeous. Thank you.” 

Gibbs pushed the plates to the side and leaned over his small, dining room table to cup her cheek in his hand. “You are so beautiful.”

A blush crept up Kate’s neck and to her cheeks, she turned her head, giggling and simultaneously hiding her face in his hand.

“You are.” He simply said.

The sincerity lacing his voice made her gulp. She pressed a simple kiss to the palm of his hand, and took it into hers. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?”

“For making me feel… well, like I matter.” 

“You do-” 

“Let me finish.” 

He chuckled lightly, and pressed his lips together into a pout. 

She played with his fingers to mask the anxiety that was causing her own to shake. 

“Just, thank you for caring about me, and for finding me in that warehouse, and sticking your neck out for me with the Director. What I’m trying to say is, I’m happy you’re my ‘boyfriend’, and I’m really going to miss you.” She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, dropping her head and avoiding his eyes, a small, sheepish smile creeping across her face. 

“I’m going to miss you so much, Katie. Who else is going to steal all the blankets off me at night?” 

She narrowed her eyes at him, but still they twinkled. “Fornell?” She suggested playfully. 

He laughed, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it softly. 

* * *

 

“Gibbs?” Came Kate’s soft voice from behind the closed bathroom door, where she had told him she was going to brush her teeth before they went to sleep.

He shifted his position on the bed, sitting up, and lifted his eyes to look at the closed door. 

“Yes, Kate?”

“Close your eyes.” 

“Um, are you okay?” 

“Gibbs, I’m fine. Just close them please. And don’t open them until I tell you to.”

“Okay.” He closed his eyes. “They’re closed.”

He heard the door creak open a little bit, and he guessed that she was checking if his eyes were really closed, before he felt the light from the now open door, flood into the room. He didn’t, however, realise how much she’d mastered his infamous sneaking abilities until he heard her speak again, just inches away from his sitting position on the bed, his feet pressed firmly into the wooden floor.

“Okay. You can open them.” 

When his eyes fluttered open, they locked with hers. Her cheeks were pink, he noticed. Then, he dropped his gaze to the deep red, balcony bra she was wearing, and how it moulded to her breasts creating a perfect cleavage that he made a mental note to nibble on later. His eyes kept their course, and fell down to the matching underwear she was wearing. They hung low on her hips and barely covered anything, she may as well had been only wearing the bra. 

He drank in the sight of her standing before him, scanning his eyes over her body once more, and then back up to her eyes. 

“W-Wow, Kate,” he gulped, “you look…”

Gibbs ran his hands up her waist - unable to resist touching her any longer - and over her stomach, down and around to her butt, inching her closer toward him. 

“Absolutely,” he buried his face in the soft skin at her stomach. 

He started to trail chaste kisses over her belly button, and down to the hem of her barely there, underwear.  He grinned through his kisses when he heard her gasp in anticipation, and run her fingers through his hair. 

“Delicious.” He finally finished his sentence, and grinned up at her. 

“Thought you’d like a goodbye gift.” She smiled wickedly, all previous shy feelings dissolving. She used one hand on his chest to push him back onto the bed as she climbed on top of him. Her breasts more or less spilling from her bra.

Gibbs eyed her as she straddled him. “I really am, the luckiest bastard.” 

His comment made her laugh, her hair falling over him as she leaned down to kiss him. She nipped at his bottom lip, enjoying the grunt he gave her as she pushed her pelvis low into his, and slowly rolled her hips.

He ran his hand down her stomach to grip her waist, flipping them over and earning a tut from Kate. He ignored it and kissed along her jaw, down her neck, and over her breasts, nibbling on the exposed skin he found here. As he continued down her body, he left his hand cupping her jaw, rubbing his thumb across her lips she took it into his mouth and grazed her teeth over it. 

“Gibbs!” She frowned down at him, as she felt his knife slice easily away at the flimsy material that was her underwear. 

“Were they expensive?” He placed wet kisses on her thigh. 

“Yes,” she breathed, “they were.” The annoyance in her voice hardly noticeable.

“So, I’ll buy you some more.” He nudged her legs apart with his nose, biting gently on her inner thigh.

She suppressed her moan, taking a minute to breathe it out until she replied. “Just so you can ruin them again?” 

“Mhm.” He mumbled against her skin, sending vibrations through her body.

After hours of teasing, they were much more heated than they first were, and now Kate’s teeth sank into Gibbs’ shoulder, their once matched rhythms now slightly out of sync. 

“Jethro.” It was unexpected, and the first time she’d said his name. Gibbs never knew he like his name until it was repeatedly tumbling from her lips as a high-pitched, breathless, whimpering mess. 

“I’ve got you, Katie. Let go.” He managed, before crashing his lips onto hers as they reached that craved for, blissful moment in unison.

* * *

 

“And you’ll look the door?” 

For what must have been the 12th time in the space of 5 minutes, Kate’s rolled her eyes. 

“Gibbs, when do you  _ ever  _ lock your door?” 

“When I have someone worth protecting.” 

“Gibbs.” 

“Kate.” 

“I’ll lock the door.” 

The uncertainty dominated the lines on Gibbs’ forehead. 

“I promise.” She reassured. Gibbs stilled looked apprehensive, and so she lifted her hand and held out her little finger. 

He couldn’t help but smile, giving in and locking his pinky around hers. Much to her surprise, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. 

“I’m gonna miss you, Katie.” 

“I know.” She offered him a sad smile. “I’m going to miss you too.” 

He untangled his hand from hers in order to zip up his bag. 

“I wish you could come to the airport with me.” 

“I know, but I have to go to work.” She sighed, normally she loved her job, but something told her that these next few days without him were going to drag. 

“Did you pack your gloves? It’s going to be cold, I heard it’s snowing there already.” 

“No, but thanks for reminding me, mom.” He teased, pulling them out of his drawer.

Kate shot him a disapproving look, swatting his back. 

“You know, your clothes have taken over my drawer.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll take the things I don’t really wear back to my place. I’ll go through it all when you’re gone, it’ll give me something to pass the time.”

“When was the last time you stayed at yours?” 

“God, um, I think about three and a half weeks ago, when I went to check my voicemail.” She chewed on her bottom lip, her arms folded across her chest. “I can stay there more often, if you want.” 

Gibbs shoved his gloves into his bag and zipped it up. “Kate, that’s not what I’m getting at.” 

“Oh?”

“What if you brought all of your stuff here.” He suggested with a shrug.

“Then, all my stuff would clutter, and get in the way, and over-take even more of your closet space.”

“Kate, please.” He laughed. 

“What?” She blinked. 

“You really call yourself a profiler?” He was teasing her, of course.

Before he could explain himself, his phone beeped and he retrieved it from the bed, glancing at it. 

“Ugh. I gotta go.”

“Okay.” She said quietly, her mind racing, and analysing their last little conversation. 

They walked down stairs together, and hovered in front of the open door.

“I’ll see you soon.” He assured her, holding both her hands in his. “Be safe. Lock the door. Don’t let DiNozzo do that thing where he replaces me.” 

“Never.” Kate smiled, and leaned forward placing a soft, brief kiss on his lips. 

They stared at each other for a few moments, both unable to shake a certain melancholy feeling.

“This is so stupid, you’re going to call me later.” 

He pulled her into a tight hug. 

“I miss you already, Katie.” He smiled sadly, kissing her lips once more.

Gibbs walked backward, drifting out of the door, not letting go of her hands, trailing his fingers to the very tips of hers until distance forced his touch away. 

She waved him off as he started the engine pulled away from the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! The next one will be relatively short, but the next few updates will be really soon :)


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

** The Privilege Of Being Yours **

* * *

 

Kate looked up from the old case file she was reading as her phone started to buzz against the coffee table. She scrambled to grab it before it cut off, sighing defeatedly as her attempt landed her all the more tangled in the blankets that were covering her. Eventually, she managed to answer it.

“Hello? Oh, Hey Abs.”

“Just checking in on you.”

“Thanks Abby, that’s really sweet I’m… I’m lonely.” Kate laughed, her words replaying in her head and coming back to her even more self-pitied than when they left her lips. “I don’t know what to do with myself.” She admitted. 

“You’re staying at Gibbs’ house right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I’ll be over soon with ice cream, you’ll feel better.” 

Kate laughed, “thanks Abby, I’ll supply the wine, well, we only really have bourbon.” 

“It’s still alcohol. I’ll be there soon.” 

“Thanks Abs, make sure it’s low-fat, or it’ll go straight to my thighs.” 

“Sure.” Abby laughed, and hung up. 

No more than a half hour later, and the two were eating ice cream from the tub on Gibbs’ sofa. Kate had her legs tucked under her, her hair tied back, her face wiped of any make-up. 

“I thought he said two days, three at the most. It’s been two weeks.” Abby questioned her.

“I know Abs,” Kate licked the back of her spoon, sighing, “he’s trying to get the FBI to let the rest of the team in on it, but Fornell won’t agree to it.” 

“Okay, let’s change the subject, because this isn’t helping. Have you slept with the boss-man yet?” 

Kate choked a little bit on the ice cream she was swallowing. “Abby!”

“You know I had to ask.” 

“We sleep in the same bed.” She avoided the question, a blush creeping to her cheeks and she tried to hide it by spooning another mouthful of ice cream. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Abby smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Okay, Okay.” Kate surrendered. “Yes.”

“What about the basement?” 

Kate laughed loudly, “first time. Under his boat.” She smirked at the memory, but it soon turned into a frown.  “I’m worried, Abby. I think he might ask me to stop staying so often.” 

Abby looked up from the tub of ice cream. “What makes you say that?” 

“Before he left, he said that my clothes are taking over his closet space, and asked me a really weird question about what if my clothes were all at his, but then he had to go.” 

“Kate.” Abby blinked, and then started to laugh. “How did you ever make it as an Agent?”

“That’s… odd. Gibbs said something similar.” 

“Oh Kate, he’s going to ask you to move in!” 

“Abby, what? Surely… Surely not.” Kate waved her hand in dismissal, nervously. 

“Honest, that’s what it sounds like.”

“Really? Gibbs? Commitment?” 

“Well, what did you think you were doing? You’re here all the time.”

“I don’t know.” She paused, stabbing the ice cream with her spoon. “It’s more than just sex, it’s… We laugh, a lot. All the time, actually.” She smiled at the moments hovered in her memory. “He’s really funny, I didn’t expect it from him. I’m so at home with him. We talk for hours, and sometimes not at all but either way I feel exactly the same. It’s never awkward with him, and it never has been.”

Abby’s smile increasingly widened across her face and Kate thought if it continued to do so, it might split in half. “Don’t kill me for asking this.” 

Kate eyed her suspiciously, “go on.” 

“Do you love him?” 

Kate ducked her head, her fingers toying with her earrings nervously. “I mean, I love all of you. You, Tim, Ducky, even Tony. You’re family.”

“Kate.” Abby’s voice was firmer now. “Are you in love with him?” 

She gulped, looking up at Abby. “I think I am.” She confessed quietly. 

“Are you going to tell him?”

“I can’t, Abby. I mean how do I even know he feels the same.” 

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?” 

“I know he cares about me but love? I don’t know… I don’t want to scare him off. I’m really happy with how it’s all going smoothly.”

“I know.” 

Silence fell over the living room, and Abby wished she’d never brought it up. Afraid it had only cause Kate’s mood to drop even further. 

“Oh, we’ve all be invited to Ducky’s for Christmas eve! Are you coming?”

“I have my family to deal with, unfortunately.” Kate rolled her eyes, dreading the day.

“Is Gibbs going with you?”

“Oh. I hadn’t thought about it.”

“Ask him! He’s always alone at Christmas.” 

“Yeah… Yeah, I think I will actually.” She grinned. “Thank you, Abby.” 

* * *

Gibbs chewed the inside of his cheek, anxiously awaiting the call from Kate. He glanced at the time on the laptop just as it ticked 8:04 P.M. Four minutes late. He knew his bubbling fear was irrational, but Kate was always either right on time, or early, with no ifs or buts about it. Suddenly, her picture appeared on his screen, and he clicked the button to accept the call.

“Hi!” Kate beamed at the screen of her laptop. “I’m sorry I’m late, Abby just left.”

“God, I’ve missed that smile.” Came Gibbs’ voice. 

“Can’t everyone hear you?” She observed his background, noticing the turning heads of eavesdropping FBI Agents, who she's’ more than sure are supposed to be working instead.

“Uh-huh. And?” He shrugged.

The smile blossomed wider on Kate’s face. “No, nothing. Do you know when you’re going to be back?”

“I still don’t know, Katie. Why?” 

“I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me to my parents for Christmas. If you don’t have any other plans, of course.” She shifted in her seated position, wringing her hands together. 

“Really?” He sounded surprised, and every inch of his face lit up. 

“Well, Yeah. I mean, my brothers will act like adolescents, although all in their thirties. My mother will ask inappropriate questions with my sister as her sidekick, my father will stay eerily silent and yet use anything he hears against everyone hours later, my nephews will play practical jokes, and my niece will make everyone watch How The Grinch Stole Christmas for the billionth time. But, I miss you. And I’d really like to spend Christmas with you.”

“I would be honoured to spend Christmas with you, and what sounds like, your chaotic family.”

She giggled at his comment, her shoulders visibly relaxing. “Well, will you make it back in time?” 

She had a point. They were barely making any progress on the case, they had no leads, and they had just recently hit yet another dead end. 

“I don’t know.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m hoping to be out of here by Christmas eve, if not, then I’ll get home somehow.”

“Okay. I’ll be driving to my parents on Christmas eve-eve, and then-”

“Christmas eve-eve?”

“The evening before Christmas eve, shush and let me finish.” 

He signalled that his lips were sealed, smirking at her. 

“And then staying until a couple of days after Christmas, depending on how insane my mother drives me. I’ll email you the address later so, if you're able to, you can drive up."

She heard someone call Gibbs’ name, and sighed. “Looks like they need you back there. Be safe.”

“You too. Oh, and Kate?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t wait to come home.” 

“Can’t wait to have to back.” She kissed two of her fingers and touched his face on the screen, pleasantly surprised as he mimicked her actions. 

As the video abruptly dissolved from the screen and the call ended, Kate’s smile was bittersweet. She really hoped he’d make it home for Christmas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s super short, really big chapters are coming soon. Thank you for your continued support!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: Credit to onekisstotakewithme, for the headcanon names of Kate’s parents. This is set the day before Christmas eve.**

* * *

  **The Privilege Of Being Yours**

* * *

 

Despite the heater in Kate’s car being on its highest setting, a shiver tingled up her spine. She made another left-turn onto a long, winding road which lead almost directly to her parents house, with the exception of a few turns once she reached the end of the road. Snowflakes floated angelically to the ground, covering every tree, road, roof-top and blade of grass as it fell, and the setting sun cast an orange glow upon them. Once at a red light she dialled a number into her phone and lifted it to her ear.

“Mum, Hi. I’m almost here. Uh-Huh. About 10 minutes. Also, you should probably know that I’ve invited someone, like you suggest every year.. But I’m not sure if he can make it yet… Yes, a he. I know it’s almost Christmas, I don’t know. Okay. Yeah. Yes. Okay. Mum. Love you too.”

She cut off the call and dropped it into the passenger seat, unable to stop a feeling of dread washing over her. She was not prepared for her family’s antics and questions; it was going to be a long few days.

Sooner or later the long road lead into a town and with a couple more turns, she was pulling into the drive of her old, large, yet well kept, childhood house. It was covered in many twinkling lights, the warm, yellow lights were wound around the railings leading up the three, red steps to the door. She ran her fingers over them, smiling; she’d always loved the Christmas lights. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

As if no one inside was doing anything but waiting for her arrival, it opened instantly.

“Caitlin!” Her father, Andrew, was the first to greet her, wrapping her up into a bear hug.

“Hey, dad!” Kate grinned, at heart she was a always a daddy’s girl, and she knew that she was his favourite too.

He stepped back, looking at her. “Look at you, you look healthy, happy.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“Come on, let’s get you inside. How was the journey?” Andrew lead Kate inside and shut the door.

“It was quiet. Not as much traffic as I thought there’d be.” She shrugged off her coat, hat, and scarf, hanging them all in the coat closet.

“Is that Caitlin I hear?” Came Rosalie’s voice, emerging from the kitchen. She was sporting an apron covering in flour, powdered sugar, and what looked like jam. Even so, she hugged Kate tightly.

“Hi, Mom.” She smiled, edging out of her grasp, and brushing herself down.

“Have you been sleeping okay? You look a little tired.”

And so the insults start. Kate had to stop herself from visibly rolling her eyes. Instead, she locked her jaw and smiled.

“Yeah, mother. I am sleeping fine.”

“Well, never mind. I have to check on the cookies, go and greet everyone. Although, Mark isn’t here yet, he had to work. He’ll be here either tonight, or tomorrow.”

“Okay, of course. Are the kids here?”

“In the living room, dear.” Rosalie patted her shoulder and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Come on, KitKat.” Kate smiled at the use of her childhood nickname, slowly relaxing a little more into the comforts of being  home.

When she stepped foot into the living room she was ambushed.

“Aunt Kate!”

“Jakey, Thomas!” She squeaked, and hugged them both simultaneously.

“Did you bring us any presents! Did you?” They chorused.

“Boys, please, let your Aunt get through the door. Hey Kate.” Her youngest brother, Edward, hugged her.

“Hi, big bro, where’s Emily?” Emily, Edwards wife. She and Kate had met whilst she was in the secret service, and she had introduced the two.

“She’ll be back later, she’s out last minute Christmas Shopping with Rachel and Anna, they brought Sophie and Lucas along too.” Rachel, her sister. Anna, Mark’s wife. Sophie, their four year old daughter, and Lucas: Edward and Emily’s one year old son.

“Ah,” Kate laughed, turning toward Jake and Thomas. “And of course I have presents for you, they’re in the car. Grab my keys, they’re in my coat, you can put the presents under the tree for me.”

“You’re the best!”

She ruffled Jake’s hair, and off the two boys ran.

Kate sank down into the sofa, sighing with the relief to finally be off her feet. It had been a busy few days, late Christmas shopping, Abby’s Christmas party, and exchanging gifts with the team before she left that morning.

“I knew I heard voices, Kate!”

“Hey, everyone. Forgive me for not standing, I’m exhausted.” She laughed, leaning her head back to rest it on the back of the sofa. She greeted them all from her seated position: her middle brother, William, and his wife, Sarah.

“No, No, sit! It’s a long journey. Was the drive okay?” Sarah asked, perching against the arm of the opposite sofa.

“It wasn’t too bad.”

“Hey, mom tells me you’ve invited some guy, where is he?” William interjected.

“I’m still not sure if he’s coming, he’s away for work.” Kate sighed.

“Ah, well, let us all know so we can prepare the questions.”

“Don’t you dare!” She pointed her finger at him, narrowing her eyes.

“Your death-glare is improving, little sis.”

“Bite me.” She mockingly smiled at him.

* * *

 

It was dark now, Kate had settled in and the place was starting to feel like home again. The girls, and baby Lucas had long returned from their shopping trip. After greetings, hugs, and cheek kisses had been shared, Kate was now sitting crossed-legged on the soft rug with her niece, Sophie. Sophie had big blue eyes like her mother, Anna, and wavy brown hair like her father, Mark.

“Draw a fairy, a snow fairy!”

“A snow fairy?” Kate giggled, starting to roughly sketch the fairy. She had been drawing, and colouring with her almost as soon as Sophie had realised Kate was there; she was, after all, her favourite aunt.

The doorbell sounded, ringing through the house.

“We’ll get it! It’s uncle Mark!” Thomas rushed through them with Jake, trampling on some of the colouring pencils which made Sophie grumble something about “silly boys”, and William call after them telling them to be careful next time.

Kate shook her head, laughing at the boys, and now sketching the snowflakes on the fairy’s dress.

“Aunt Kate!” Jake called from the door.

“A little busy right now, tell your dad to come in here!”

“It’s some old dude asking for you. He looks kinda scary.” Kate scrambled to her feet, rushing through the living room and into the hall.

She squealed when she saw Gibbs. And she rushed toward him, out the door, jumping down the porch steps and landing straight into his arms. She hugged him with so much force that he stumbled back a little.

“Umf.” He huffed, not really caring about the fact that she had hurt him in many different places. He laughed, holding her body flush against his, her feet only inches from the ground.

“You miss me, Kate?” He grumbled, humour lacing every aspect of his tone.

“More than you can even imagine.” She squeezed him just a little tighter, her feet now touching the floor but she was on her tiptoes, and burying her face into his neck, breathing him in. He pulled back enough to drop a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“I missed you.” He mumbled lightly against her skin and then let himself drink in the sight of her. He had never seen her dress this casual before. She was always in her work clothes, and on rare days off they’d spend the day in pyjamas, or, well, nothing. She wore denim jeans which clung to her legs, further enhancing her calf muscles, and butt, paired with a chunky, grey, knitted sweater. Her hair was at full-volume and wavy with a few random full curls here and there, which meant she had recently washed it and left it to dry naturally. And Gibbs loved that he knew that information. He reached out, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as to see her face better.

“You’re stunning.” He breathed, a smile dancing on his lips, seeing her in such casual clothes was a refreshing change, and one he could most definitely get used to.  

“As are you.” She grinned, brushing off some of the, now heavier falling, snow, from his shoulders. He was wearing light jeans, and a royal blue shirt which brought out his eyes.

“Oh.” Gibbs said, holding his finger up and backing away a few steps to open the car and retrieve a bunch of red and white roses. “For you, m’ lady.” He handed them to her, enjoying that he made the smile already plastered on Kate’s face widen, and her cheeks flush.

“Gibbs,” she gasped, she never expected flowers from him and that’s what made them all the more special. “They are beautiful, thank you.”

As Kate inched her face closer toward his, her eyes on his lips, the sound of Andrew clearing his throat from behind them caused the two to pull apart like teenagers.

Gibbs stepped forward to introduce himself. “Sir. Mr Todd, I don’t believe we’ve met.” He stretched his hand out, and Andrew took it into his own, shaking it firmly. “Jethro.” He announced. Kate glanced at him, surely she didn’t hear nervousness shaking in his voice. Did she?  

“Please, call me Andrew, not sir. Makes me feel old.” Andrew corrected, followed by a little laugh. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I understand. Thank you.” Gibbs’ shoulders visibly slackened as he relaxed.

Kate moved to Gibbs’ side, grabbing his hand excitedly she pulled him inside.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone. Dad, put these in a vase please, I’ll take them to my room later.” She said, handing Andrew the roses as she passed him. Andrew watched them carefully as they walked inside the house, a small, knowing smile appearing on his face.  

“I hope you’re prepared for this.” Kate mumbled into Gibbs’ ear as she more or less pushed him into the kitchen before he could ask any questions.

“Ah, Caitlin. He could make it. Are you going to introduce us?”

“Mom, this is Gibbs- well, Jethro, my…” She trailed off, fiddling with her clammy hands.

“Kate’s boyfriend.” Gibbs stepped forward, shaking Rosalie’s hand and kissing her cheek.

“Lovely to meet you, Jethro. We’ve heard so much about you. You seem to be the hot-topic whenever we see Caitlin.” Rosalie eyed him, not even attempting to hide her judgement.

“All good, I hope.” He glanced toward Kate, noticing how her cheeks were bright red, and he wondered if she was embarrassed, or she was just warming up from being out in the cold.

“I’m really busy here, Caitlin. Please go introduce Jethro to everyone, I’m sure they’ll be more than pleased to meet him.”

“Oh-Kay.” Kate was tense, and Gibbs could tell. Not even he made her this tense at work, and so he knew it must be difficult for her. She dragged him out of the kitchen, down the hall and into the living room.

“Everyone, this is Gibbs,” she paused when Gibbs nudged her a little, “Jethro, Gibbs, whatever, it’s confusing you know.”  She used her elbow to poke his rib right back, and giggled when he gently dug his fingers into her side, tickling her. She squirmed, giggled, and ducked out of the way.

William was the first to stand to greet him, a mischievous glint in his eye; and Gibbs didn’t miss Kate’s narrowed eyes, and glare.

“So, Gibbs, or Jethro, It’s nice to meet you.” William shook his hand.

“Jethro, please.”

Rachel greeted him second, “Gibbs. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.”

Gibbs kissed her cheek, a friendly gesture that made Kate’s stomach flip a little. She ignored it.

“Wow, you weren’t lying when you said he was attractive.” Rachel grinned at him.

“Wow. Thanks, Rach.” She shot her a look, her cheeks flushing.

“You been talking about me, Kate?” Gibbs nudged her gently again.

“Are you kidding, the only time we see Kate is Christmas, or weddings, and we could never shut her up about you.” Edward piped up, also shaking Gibbs’ hand.

Emily smirked at Kate’s growing blush. “Gibbs is so kind, yes I did just say he’s a bastard… well, yeah, I guess he’s attractive.” She did her best Kate impression.

“Emily!” Kate shrieked, disbelieving that one of her closest friends, as well as her entire family, were ganging up on her. She buried her face in her hands, sighing. She should have known.

“Leave aunt KitKat alone!” Sophie shouted, a frown on her little face, as she stormed over to stand in front of Kate.

Kate laughed, sticking her tongue out at all of them with Sophie, as she bent down and hoisted her onto her hip. “That’s right, you tell them to stop being bullies.” She grinned at Sophie, placing a kiss on her nose.

Gibbs, although still taken aback by the mild ambush, stared at her in awe as she interacted with her nice.

“This is Jethro.” Kate said to the girl in her arms when she looked over and caught Gibbs’ eyes on her. Sophie shied away but Kate bounced her on her hip. “He’s nice, I promise. Not as scary as he looks.”

“Hi Sophie.” He said in an octave that was almost too high for him.

“Hi.” She said quietly, burying her head into Kate’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Kate, we couldn’t resist. It was all William’s idea. Really, it’s nice to meet you Jethro.”

“I bet it was.” Kate said through gritted teeth, glaring at her brother.

Sophie wriggled out of Kate’s arms, and tugged on Gibbs’ hand. He crouched down to her level as she began to speak to him.

“Do you like fairies?” She asked.

“You know, fairies are actually one of my favourites.”

“Really?” Sophie's face lit up, and she spoke a little louder, pulling on his hand, so he followed her to the rug where there scattered paper and colouring pencils lay.

“Aunt KitKat was drawing me one when you came! A snow fairy!”

“A snow fairy! Now they, they are beautiful. Do you like to draw?”

Sophie nodded. “Mhm, but I can’t like KitKat.”

Gibbs suppressed a laugh at Kate’s nickname; he'd have to ask her about it later. “One day you will be able to draw exactly like KitKat, I’m sure.” He smirked up toward Kate, clearly amused, earning one of her infamous glares which looked all too much like his own.

“Do you like to do drawing Mr Gibbs?”

“You can call me Jethro, or Jet. And kind of, I like to build things, and paint.”

“I love paint!”

“And making a mess with it.” Anna, Sophie’s, mother added whilst joining them in the living room.

“I’m Anna, Sophie’s and Jake’s mum, whom you briefly met at the door. ”

“Jethro.” Gibbs smiled, but looked down to where Sophie was tugging on his hand again.

“What kinda stuff?”

“I build boats. In my basement.”

“Can you build me a fairy boat?” She buzzed excitedly.

Gibbs grinned at her. “You know, I promise I will one day.”

“You pinkie promise?” She asked, holding her little pinkie up.

Gibbs locked his own with hers, chuckling.

Sarah entered with Thomas, her son, and Jake. “This is Thomas, and this is Jakey. I’m sorry they were so incredibly rude at the door. I’m Sarah, William’s wife.” She smiled at him.

“It’s no problem, that’s usually everyone’s first impression of me. Hey, it was even Kate’s.” He laughed.

“Can we go back to building the snowman now!” Jake whined.

“Okay, but if the snow gets any heavier you’re going to have to come inside.”

The boys more or less ignored Sarah and ran passed her, through to the back door and into the garden.

“So, Gibbs. I thought redheads were your favourite?”

“Rach! For god sake, can you just, not, for three seconds?”

“I’m wondering.”

“Ignore her.” Kate muttered through gritted teeth, and pulled him away, out into the hall.

“You really think redheads are my favourite, Kate?”

Kate groaned, leaning against the wall. “That girl has the biggest mouth.”

“Well?”

“Well, Abby told me your ex-wives are all redheads. I just… I assumed that women with red hair were your favourite.”

He reached to take her hand in his, pulling her into a hug. He kissed her temple softly before speaking against her hair. “You, are my favourite.”

Kate hugged him a little tighter, and smiled into his shoulder.

“Oh. Am I interrupting?”

Kate whirled around, out of Gibbs’ grasp to see her Rosalie standing there, with her hands firmly on her hips.

“No, not at all.” Kate muttered, a little flushed.

“I need your help in the kitchen, Caitlin, if you don’t mind.”

“Uh, okay. Jet, why don’t you go talk to… I don’t know, the only person who probably won’t irritate you would be Sophie, but just go… socialise. I won’t be a minute, I promise.”

“Okay,” he laughed, and cupped her cheek. “Katie, honey. Stop worrying. I’m fine. Okay?”

Kate nodded, managing a small smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

Rosalie needed help with cleaning away some of the many already used baking trays and muffin tins, and so Kate helped her.

“Oh, you know who’s single? Peter. You know Peter, from college. Such a handsome boy. He’s a lawyer now, you know?”

“Mom.” Kate warned, placing the last plate she had dried down with a little more force than before.

“Oh, Caitlin. He is so much older than you. What about children?”

“What about them?” Kate was sure she’d never seen her mother paler. “I’m with Jethro, mom. He is my boyfriend. I’m not rushing anything, we aren’t. I’m just… enjoying our time.”

“Darling, you had time to do that in college.”

“This is ridiculous!” Kate’s tone was harsh but she was trying to keep her voice down. “Even if I brought home Peter, you’d find something wrong with him.”

“Now _that_ is ridiculous, Caitlin! This… Jethro, is so much older than you. What if he can’t even have children?”

“I don’t care.” Kate sounded an awful lot like a teenager, who was now drying her hands.

“I mean, can he even…” Rosalie trailed off.

“Ew. Mom. Yes, he can. And as a matter of fact, it’s _fantastic_! I’m done here.” She shoved the towel into Rosalie’s hands and stormed passed her and Andrew, who had just entered, leaving Rosalie stood speechless.

“Rosie…” Andrew sighed. “Let Caitlin be, please. If she is happy with this Jethro, then who are we to stop that?”

“We are her parents, Andrew,” Rosalie snapped, “and happy, or not. He is twenty years too old for her.”

“I’m sorry, Rosalie. But as soon as I saw our little Caitlin’s face for the first time in almost a year, I knew something was different. She looks really happy. I cannot allow you to sabotage our daughter's happiness like that.”

Kate took a deep breath, listening from outside the door, before going to join Gibbs in the living room, and make sure he wasn’t having a similar conversation to the one she just did.

“So really? This is Kate?” Kate looked mortified as Gibbs held a picture of a very chubby, 4 year old her, her face covered in chocolate.

She groaned, and plonked herself beside Gibbs on the sofa. “Guys, really? The photo albums?” She whined. “I was gone for all of _five_ minutes. I hate you all.”

The group laughed, and mumbled some things about her ‘lightening up.’

“No, it’s cute, KitKat.” Gibbs smirked, and when he turned he hadn’t noticed how close Kate’s face suddenly was to his, so their noses bumped together.

Kate smiled at him, relieved he wasn’t having as hard of a time as she was.

“You okay?” He asked softly.

Kate nodded, “yeah, I’m good.”

“So, Kate? How about you try to beat me at basketball this year?”

“I decided against that, Ed, when you gave me a bloody nose whilst cheating last year.”

“C’mon, Kate. My elbow slipped. I barely touched you.” He protested.

“Yeah, right.” She snorted.

“Me against you. Emily can be referee.”

“Edward Todd! I have our one year old son, to look after, if you hadn’t forgotten.” Emily said, emerging from the doorway with baby Lucas, whom had been asleep since their shopping trip.

Kate gasped, “oh my goodness, he is the sweetest. Can I hold him?”

Emily nodded, handing him to Kate’s seated position on the couch. “I forgot, you haven’t seen him since he was baptised!”

“Hey, you!” She cooed, sitting him in her lap so he was facing her. “I’m your aunt Kate.”

Lucas placed his chubby little fingers on either side of her cheeks, and she giggled.

“I missed you!” She bounced her knees, and Lucas giggled. “Oh my goodness, Emily he is gorgeous.”

Gibbs watched, astonished by how natural, and well, utterly adorable, she looked whilst interacting with Lucas.

“So, are we going to play? Gibbs and you against me and Will?”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Fine. We’ll play.” She looked over to Gibbs, who was still staring at her. “You any good at basketball?”

“I’m alright.” He half-shrugged.

Kate kissed Lucas’ cheek, and stood, handing him back to Emily.

“Right. Let’s go. And no cheating this time.”

“I didn’t the last time!”

“You sticking with that story?” She laughed, grabbing Gibbs’ hand and pulling him up off the sofa, she lead him through to the back door and out to the garden.

* * *

 

Although dark outside, it was still relatively early, the sun only set due to the winter months. The garden was illuminated with two large lights, and some more Christmas decorations at the back of the house. The snow had stopped falling, and the little basketball court had earlier been salted by Edward; with all intentions of playing basketball again with Kate.

“Yes!” Kate cheered, as Gibbs threw the ball and it slipped expertly through the hoop. It was the winning shot. They had been playing for around an hour and their fingers were becoming numb leading to both teams agreeing that the next point wins the game. Not that Kate and Gibbs weren’t the one’s winning anyway.

“Hah!” Kate pointed at her brothers. “Losers.” They were both grumbling like teenagers.

“Stop boasting, Kate. You proved your point.” Gibbs laughed and snaked his arm around her waist to pull her close, so she was facing him. He placed a soft kiss on the tip of her cold, red nose.

“They deserve it. And YOU!” She shoved his shoulder, “you’re good!”

“Aren’t I always?” He grinned, inching his face closer toward hers.

“Well played, Kate, Jethro.” William’s voice broke them apart.

“Multi-talented, she is.” Gibbs beamed, not once drawing his eyes from hers.

“Kate!” Came Anna’s voice from inside. “Sophie wants to say goodnight!”

“Be right there!” She called, and rushed inside.

Edward came up to Gibbs, who still, had not taken his eyes off of Kate as he watched her disappear into the house, and shook his hand. “Good game. Maybe one day I’ll beat her, without cheating.”

Gibbs laughed, and shook his head. “It’s just great to see her smiling like that.”

“You know, you’re not like the other jerks Kate’s brought home. I like you.”

“That’s good to hear, thank you.” And off Gibbs jogged into the house.

Gibbs found Kate sitting on the sofa with Sophie curled up in her lap. Kate was rocking her lightly, and stroking her hair, humming something that sounded like a lullaby. She smiled when she saw Gibbs, and as to not disturb the sweet scene unfolding in front of him, he sat on the sofa which was across the room, and parallel to her. He watched her. The fire crackling in the fireplace, the warm, gold, flickering lights on the Christmas tree, and a flashing, low murmuring TV were the only sources of light in the room. Each illuminating her face, casting different shadows on it. The twinkling lights reflected in the glitter ornaments which hung on the tree, making Kate’s eyes sparkle like stars.

"He loves you. He looks at you like in the fairy-tales.” Sophie murmured, before sucking on her thumb and closing her eyes. She nestled into Kate, and soon the small girl was asleep. Kate tore her eyes away from Sophie, letting them rise to look at him. He was, indeed, staring at her. He had a shimmer in his blue eyes and yet she couldn’t quite decipher what it meant.

“Thanks Kate.” Anna whispered as she entered the room and approached her. She lifted Sophie from her arms, whispering comforting words when she stirred, and then fell straight back to sleep as Anna carried her to her room.

Kate sighed, watching them go, and then returned her gaze to Gibbs’.

“What?” She asked, feeling a little self conscious that he hadn't taken his eyes off her since he'd entered the room.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She laughed sheepishly.

“Because,” he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his eyes twitching as he searched hers, “you’re beautiful.”

Her smile was shy, but wide nonetheless, and she ran her fingers through her hair.

“I’m tired.”

“You want to get some sleep?”

“Mmmm, I do. Let’s say goodnight to everyone.”

He rose and went over to her, holding her hand and pulling her up. “C’mon Katie-Kat, let’s get you to bed.”

She giggled at the mixture of her two nicknames, keeping hold of his hand as they said goodnight to everyone, ignoring the glare shot at them from Rosalie.

* * *

 

Kate emerged from the ensuite bathroom after brushing her teeth. They had since brought the bags in from the car. Well, Gibbs did. With Kate protesting that she can carry her own bags but Gibbs ignoring it, and mumbling “I know.”

“Why are you snooping?”

“I’m not, I’m observing.”

“Mmm, sure.” She mumbled in disbelief.

“Okay, I like being in Caitlin Todd’s room.”

This made her laugh, and she pulled back the covers, climbing into bed. She glanced at the roses Gibbs had given her earlier than day, now in a vase, and smiled, before switching off the lamp on her bedside table. Gibbs joined her from his standing position near her desk, where he was once observing the framed pictures, mainly of her and her college friends. He lifted his arm and she scooted closer, cuddling into his side.

“You okay?” His voice was low, and he brought his lips down to kiss her cheek.

“Yeah, I think.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“It’s just, always really stressful coming back here. I’m really glad you’re here though. Makes it easier.” She glanced up at him, catching his lips in hers.

Gibbs deepened the kiss, shifting his weight so he was leaning over her now. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek before working his lips down to her neck. He felt her body tense a little, so he pulled away to look at her.

“Is this okay?”

“Uh… Yeah.”

But Gibbs didn’t buy it. “Katie, it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“I do. It just, doesn’t feel right, my mother is very religious, under her roof, it just feels…” She trailed off, her eyes fixed on his chest.

“Kate. Hey.” He guided her head up to look at him. “You don’t have to explain. A simple no, is enough.” He moved off of her, and nuzzled her neck, placing a tender kiss on her jaw.

“You, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are amazing. You know that?” She relaxed into him, running her fingers through the hair at the back of his head, and massaging his scalp.

“That doesn’t make me amazing, Kate.”

“Well, all the other guys would sure as hell not still be cuddling me if I said I wasn’t in the mood.”

“Well, those guys are assholes who I’m going to need names off to teach them all a damn lesson.” His voice was still low, and yet she could tell he was genuinely angry.

“It’s okay, Gibbs. I am privileged to have you now.”

He breathed deeply, kissing behind her jaw once more, and closing his eyes.

“And I have the privilege of being yours.”


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

****The Privilege Of Being Yours** **

* * *

 

Kate stirred as the unmistakable sound of children’s laughter pierced through the air. She rolled over to find that the sheets were warm, and yet there was no sign of Gibbs; only the ghost of his scent. Her eyes flicked open, revealing an empty bed. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and glanced at the time. It was only 7am. She stretched her arms above her head, making a little satisfied noise as her back cracked. Kate sat up, yawning and stretching her back out one last time before grabbing the nearest hoodie and going to find Gibbs.

She found him in the back garden, lifting Sophie above his head and spinning as fast as he could. She leaned against the frame of the back door, smiling at the sight.

“Gibbs, if you drop my niece I _will_ shoot you.”

"That's no way to talk in front of children." He grinned, placing Sophie's feet firmly back on the ground and making sure she had her balance before moving toward Kate, and kissing her lips softly.   
  
"Good morning, Katie.” He murmured against her lips.

  
She stole a few more, chaste kisses from him, and smiled.

“Good morning. You should have woke me."  
  
"You needed your rest. Besides, me and Soph are having fun, aren't we?”

Sophie nodded, a toothy grin plastered on her face, and Gibbs hoisted her into the air again.

“Kate! You look like hell.”

Kate whirled round, grinning at the sound of her eldest, and favourite, brother’s voice, Mark.

“Mark! Hey, when did you get here?” She pulled him into a friendly hug.

“About a half hour ago. How are you, baby sister. You doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m doing great. Have you um, met Jethro?” She asked.

Mark glanced over her shoulder.

“Yes, actually. Isn't he a bit old for you? And your boss?” He cocked an eyebrow, tauntingly.

“Not you as well.” She whined. “I’ve already had that conversation with mom. It didn't end well.”

“I’m joking, lighten up,” Mark laughed, “he seems nice, Kate. Willing to listen to stories about you, interacting with the family. Besides, you seem so smitten.”

“He is nice. Wait- what stories?”

“The one about that time you needed stitches on the back of your head because you were determine to prove you could paint the garage just as well as us boys, and fell backwards off the ladder.”

“Really? You just had to tell him that? Ugh! I could really just kill you sometimes.”

“It was cute, Kate. You’ve got balls, and determination.” Gibbs said, slipping his arms around her waist from behind, making her jump a little, but she soon relaxed into his warm embrace.

“Yeah, that’s why you hired me.”

“And, why I like you so much.” He placed a soft kiss on the back of her head, where he only imagined her small scar would be.

“Did you know, Kate used to have a lisp?”

“MARK!” She shrieked. “They day has barely begun and already it’s ‘make fun of Kate’ day.”

“What, really?” Gibbs turned his head to look at her face, his eyebrows raised. The exasperated he found there was enough to tell him that her brother wasn’t making it up.

Mark laughed, “yeah. Took four years of speech therapy to improve. It was terrible when she was a kid.”

“Well, I don't really anymore. Can we move on please.”

And that's when he noticed it. She did, she had a tiny, barely noticeable, lisp. Quite frankly, Gibbs found it adorable. Her pronunciation of certain words always drew him to her, and he’d often find himself gazing at her lips, trying to work out what it was. Yet, all those hours spent with her and he hadn’t been able to pin down what it was until this precise moment.

  
"It's you. So I love it."

Mark frowned at the comment, did Gibbs just - in a completely round about way - just say he loved her? Kate, however, was oblivious, simply leaning back into Gibbs and looking up at him.

“Right,” Mark shook his head. “Breakfast is almost done anyway, that's why I came out here.”

“Cool, thanks. I want to shower first though.” She said, leaving Gibbs watching her leave.

“You really like my sister, don't you?”

“Very much.”

Mark smiled and nodded, going to join Rosalie in the dining room to help set the table.

When Kate finished in her shower, she pulled on some jeans, and his faded red USMC hoodie. She swept her hair into a low ponytail and applied the minimal amount of makeup. She fetched Gibbs and they sat in the dining room ready for breakfast. It was clear Rosalie liked catering for her guests, because she ran the place like a hotel.

Whilst eating, once again the family’s attentions turned to Kate, and Gibbs.

“Mr Gibbs, are you the reason Aunt Kate doesn't come here a lot anymore?” Thomas asked.

“Sometimes, I can be. Yes.”

“Our work is very demanding. But I wouldn't have it any other way.” Kate piped up.

“Caitlin was only taken by some crazed man the other week. Was that your fault?” Rosalie joined in and Kate rolled her eyes.

“I do blame myself, yes.”

Kate’s eyes shot over to him. “You’d also like to know that Jethro was the only one who didn't give up. The place was on fire and he risked his life for me. He didn't leave my side once.”

“Your work is very dangerous Caitlin. Why do you put us through that? I understood when you were protecting the president, but now… your efforts seem a little pointless.”

“For one, I love it. I love it a lot. And two, what, you wanted me to be bored out of my ass with being a stuck up lawyer.”

“Language!” Rosalie yelled.

“I am very proud of our Caitlin.” Andrew’s comment, though sincere, was a weak attempt to redirect the conversation.

Kate sighed with relief. At least someone had her back.

Gibbs respected Andrew’s efforts, but something in his gut churned at Rosalie’s comment, seeing Kate’s face drop, and her hands start to fidget, he knew it had got to her.

“I second that. Mrs Todd, Kate’s role at NCIS is just as significant as her role in the secret service. She is strong, and intelligent, and brave and you should be very proud of her too. She puts others before herself, and those acts of selflessness seem to put her in danger, but it has also saved a lot of people. Myself included. I understand the worry, but if it's any piece of mind please don't doubt for a second that I will protect her with my life.”

“I understand. But if you don't have children, Agent Gibbs, then _you_ can't possibly understand the worry.”

Her words hit him like an icy wind, and a lump formed in his throat.

“I had a daughter. I understand plenty. Please excuse me, thank you, for breakfast.”

Kate dropped her head into her hands before pushing her chair back as she stood and letting it scrape across the floor.

“Thanks, mom. And you wonder why I never want to come home.” She muttered, leaving the dining room.

Everyone else sat silently, shocked and slightly embarrassed by the events that had just unfolded in front of them.

Kate found Gibbs sitting on the front porch steps. He flinched a little when she touched his shoulder but soon relaxed when she sat behind him and pulled him back into her chest.

She held him tightly, and kissed his temple, down to his cheek.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered.

“No, I’m sorry.”

“No it wasn’t! God, I don't know how you didn't throw a chair at her. I would have. Hell, I want to.” She muttered, and this made him smile weakly.

Kate didn't press him. She knew about Shannon, and Kelly, but he never talked much about it and she had accepted that.

“I usually visit them this time of year. I haven’t had the time.”

“Then go.”

“I couldn't. It's far, and trying to get a flight on Christmas eve will be damn near impossible.”

“I’ll go with you?” She chanced.

“Really?” He seemed somewhat happy, surprised by her offer.

“Yes, really. They were a huge part of your life Gibbs and if it's okay, I'd like to meet them. The airports will be busy but we’re bound to get a couple of returns.”

He turned to face her, “you’re incredible.”

She bit her lip, smiling, and then placed a tender kiss on his lips.

“We’ll go soon, while it’s still early. Flights are what, 4 hours? That way we’ll be back for Christmas tomorrow.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Come on. Let’s go inside. I’ll go break the news to my dad, he can tell my mom because I’m not talking to her.”

“In her defence, she didn’t know.”

“You’re really defending my mother?” She took his hand and helped him up.

“She didn’t know, Kate. It just, hit home.”

“Still. She’s a bitch.” Kate mumbled under her breath.

“Language!” He mocked Rosalie’s earlier words. He wrapped his arms around Kate’s waist and kissed the spot behind her ear.

“Thank you, Katie.” He whispered, and his voice cracked a little.

She twirled around in his arms so she was facing him.

“Hey.” She said, brushing some of the hair from his forehead.

“I’d do anything for you.” She meant it too. Tiptoeing up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Inside, everyone had finished breakfast. Some were tidying, and some were in the living room again. Kate went to find Andrew, and Gibbs slipped into the living room hoping no one would notice him.

“You said had.” Came Sophie’s voice from behind his seated position.

He jumped a little, and turned his head to look at her. “Sorry?”

“You said you _had_ . Is she in heaven?”

Ah. Kelly. Gibbs nodded. “Uh-huh. Her name was Kelly.”

Sophie climbed up the arm of the sofa, with help from Gibbs, and into his lap.

“Kelly is a pretty name. But don’t worry. She is with Bonnie.”

“Bonnie?”

“My sister. She went to heaven too.”

“Oh. You know, you’re a very brave little girl.”

“KitKat tells me that too.”

The two were quiet for a while. Everyone was busied with board games spread over the coffee table, and the sound of yet another Christmas movie on the TV.

“Do you still get sad?” Sophie asked softly.

“Sometimes, yeah.”

“I do too. But it’s okay to be sad sometimes. KitKat told me that too.”

“Your KitKat is very smart.”

“Yeah. She is. Hey, you wanna see my fairy dolls? You need to know what they look like to build me the boat.” She scooted off his legs and held his hand, pulling her into what Gibbs could only imagine, was a toy room.

It was filled with bookshelves, and little tables and chairs he was sure no adult would fit in. The shelves on the walls held teddies, trucks, cars, dinosaurs, and dolls. The three toy boxed held the rest. He observed the large drawing on the wall, it wasn’t finished, but he could tell it was Kate’s work.

“KitKat still hasn’t finished it.” Sophie sighed, and pulled out a chair for Gibbs to sit in. He frowned at it, and chose to sit on the floor instead.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kate was having yet another stressful conversation.

“The airport is an hour and half away, if you’re lucky with the Christmas traffic, and then a four hour flight, then back… I don’t know.” Andrew was hesitant in accepting her request to leave.

“We’ll be back before Christmas. It’s not due to snow anymore, it’ll be okay.”

“This is ridiculous.” Rosalie tapped her foot, impatiently.

“Mom. He lost his wife, and his child. Can you not, for one minute, just have some sympathy for the man.”

“Fine. Go.” She spoke harshly.

“Thank you. We’ll be back tonight.”

“Send him our condolences.” Andrew said, and she nodded, going to find Gibbs.

In the toy room, Gibbs was telling Sophie a story.

“There was a Queen, and an ordinary man.”

“What did the man do?”

“He liked to build things.”

“Boats?” She beamed up at him, laying on her front.

“Exactly. But this man was sad, and sometimes he was really mean to people when he didn’t mean to be. Like, Grumpy from Snow White.”

“Uh-huh! What about the Queen?”

“So she, Queen K, we’ll call her, she was the most beautiful fairy queen in all the land.”

“And the man was ugly?”

Gibbs laughed, “he was, uh, okay.”

“Did they fall in love?”

“The man thought so, but he was scared you see.”

“Because he was normal and she was the fairy queen?”

“Exactly.”

“Did she love the man?”

“He didn’t know. But he hoped very much, someway, that the fairy queen did love him.”

“So there was no happily ever after?” Sophie sulked.

“Ah,” he ruffled her hair, “the story isn’t finished yet.”

“Gibbs.     There you are, I was looking everywhere!” She smiled, popping her head round the door.

“I’ll be back.” He said to Sophie, climbing to his feet and joining Kate just outside the room.

“Don’t say it.” Gibbs warned, but she was already giggling, and staring at the tiara on top of his head.

“My lips are sealed.” She managed through her laughter.

“We can leave in a few minutes, the sooner the better, I promised we’d be back tonight but it’s still only early. It shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Okay, thanks, Kate.”

“My pleasure. My parents give their condolences.”

He nodded, and looked up at her again when he heard her start to chuckle.

“I’m sorry, I can’t take you seriously with that on.”

“Oh yeah?” Gibbs cornered her, tickling her waist. She squirmed away, laughing harder now. He took the tiara off of his head and placed it on top of hers. “There you go, fairy queen.” He grinned at her.

She shot him a bewildered look bus dismissed it with a shake of her head, leaning up to kiss him.

“GIBBS!” Yelled Sophie from inside the toy room, drawing them apart.

“You know, she sounds exactly like you.” He murmured, his lips brushing against hers.

“She likes you, Gibbs. She’s usually the shyest little thing.”

“Probably because she knows her Aunt KitKat likes me.”

Kate shoved her palm into his shoulder, placing the tiara back on Gibbs, she tilted her head, and a smirk played on her lips. “Looks better on you anyway.”

It was Gibbs’ turn to laugh, and he backed away from her, shaking his finger at her.

“I highly doubt that.”

* * *

 

With it being Christmas eve getting a flight, and a cab, was not an easy task. But with Kate’s charm and Gibbs’ ability to stare anyone surrender, soon enough they found themselves pulling up to the graveyard.

“You want a minute alone?” She asked softly, her arm linked with his.

“Uh, just a minute, yeah. That okay?”

“Of course.” She smiled, untangling her arm from his and dropping a kiss his shoulder. She watched him approach the two graves, and stayed back, taking a seat on nearby bench where she could observe.

“Hey, Shan, Kelly.” He spoke gruffly, and placed some flowers he’d picked up at the airport onto their graves.

“I have a… I have a Kate.” He turned, looking toward Kate and she smiled reassuringly at him, letting him know she was supporting him.

“Her name is Caitlin Todd. I think you’d like her. I like her. Shan, I like her a lot. I should have known that day on air force one when she smiled at me with her big, sparkling eyes, and her little lisp that I wouldn’t stand a chance. Because I got that same feeling I got when I first met you waiting for the train. She’s really special. I hope that’s okay.”

He gulped, a lump rising in his throat. “I mean, I’ll still visit. We will. I won’t forget about you. I won’t forget about the both of you. But with Kate I’m not trying to replace you. Instead, she’s building on the holes you both left in this old bastards heart. I really think I love her, Shan.”

He looked behind him again, nodding Kate over. She was at his side in a second, snaking her hand into his coat pocket and intertwining her fingers with his.

“Shan, Kelly. This is Kate,” he gripped her hand a little tighter, appreciating the support. “She’s… Well, she’s alright. I like her.” Gibbs teased. Kate nudged him with their linked hands, and smiled up at him.

“She’s been really good to me. I don’t tell her enough that I’m happy she’s mine.” He squeezed her hand and smiled at Kate, who’s eyes were sparkling at him just as they had on Air Force One.

They stayed at the grave a while longer. Kate only said a few words. She was taken aback when he mentioned Bonnie and went on to explain that she was 14, and was diagnosed with terminal cancer. She died only a year and a half ago, and her death hit the family hard. It was that which effectively pushed Sophie into her introverted state, because she was close to her big sister; and being so young she didn’t understand death, and why her big sister would never again climb into bed with her when she had a nightmare, or style her hair into pigtails.

Gibbs told her about Shannon, and Kelly. _Really_ told her this time. He started from the beginning, and by the end the minimal make-up Kate had applied that morning had been washed away by her streaming tears.

“And that,” Gibbs cradled her face in his hands, gazing straight into her eyes, his own were watery. “is why I am so happy you were stubborn, and stormed into my life with your very full, jockstrap.” He pressed his lips to her forehead, and she squeezed her eyes shut, the feeling of Gibbs’ thumbs drying the tears on her face making her sigh happily.

“You found my one weakness, Kate.” He ran his fingers through her hair, thus pushing it away from her face and resting his hand on the back of her head. “You.”

“C’mon, Katie. Let’s grab some food and head back to the airport. If we’re not back in time I’m scared your mother will end up making _my_ jockstrap will give me that empty feeling.”

* * *

 

Kate involuntarily shivered, and Gibbs pulled her closer with an arm around her waist. She leaned into him as they approached the house. It was around 10pm, with snow falling heavily around them, coating Kate’s eyelashes, and dampening Gibbs’ hair. The house was entirely lit with golden lights, flashing Santa's, and snowmen, and decorations that Gibbs was sure had been out-dated before Kate was even born. Kate turned her head toward the sky, gazing at the stars.

“It’s beautiful out here.”

“Yeah… Beautiful.” Gibbs agreed, not so much talking about the sky, but his eyes locked on her, as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear, and the flickering red, yellows, and blues lit up her face.

Kate turned her head to look at him, blushing when she found his eyes on her. He snaked his arm out from around her waist, and stopped walking, standing in front of her and holding both her hands in his.

“You, Caitlin, Katie, Kate, KitKat Todd, are absolutely...” Gibbs swung their hands, twisting them and lacing his fingers between hers. “Wonderful.”

“Stop looking at me like that.” She ducked her, a toothy grin blossoming on her face.

“Can’t help it. I mean it, Kate. Thank you for today. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

She simply smiled at him, edging toward him and hugging him tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder, the sound of his heart echoing beneath her ear.

“It’s cold, let’s get inside. Christmas is always a busy day for the Todd’s.”

“Can’t wait.” He gripped her hand, and they took the steps up to the house two at a time. When the door opened, they were greeted with its welcoming warmth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I am so happy you’re liking it! This chapter may be slightly OOC and super cheesy but… I kinda like it? I hope you do too.

****

* * *

****The Privilege Of Being Yours** **

* * *

 

Once again Gibbs watched Kate sleep; a habitual moment in which he reminded himself of how lucky he was. It was before anyone was awake, before the sun started to rise and the birds awoke with soft chirping. Still, the snow fell quietly, as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her back. She was sprawled across the bed on her stomach - her preferred sleeping position - that was, when she wasn’t curled against his chest, and wisps of hair from her loose bun fell across her face. He could only just see them through the darkness, her slightly heavier exhaling making them dance across her cheek. He noticed the goose bumps on her arms, and pulled the duvet higher up, smoothing it over her shoulders and back.

He brushed the little wisps away from her face, stroking a hand over her hair he gently pressed his lips against her forehead. Gibbs moved his lips from her skin when Kate stirred and mumbled something sleepy and incoherent. Her eyes flickered open and met his, his face hovering above hers. She rolled over onto her back and glanced up at him, blinking as her eyes began to focus.

“You always watch me sleep?” Her voice was groggy and sleep-filled.

“When I can.” He shrugged, leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose. He let his elbow fall beneath him and plonked down, dipping his head to kiss her collarbone and then rest it on her shoulder. “You sleep alright?”

She cleared her throat, a failed effort to push the sleep from her voice.

“Yeah, good. You?” She smiled, enjoying his warmth and weight as he lay half-on her. She played with his hair, raking her fingers over his scalp.

“Mhm, good.” His voice was a mere buzz against her neck.

She yawned, “We should get up.” Yet she made no attempt to do so.

“One thing first.” He moved off her and shuffled over to the bedside table. Kate watched him, propping herself up, her eyebrows raised in confusion. He turned toward her again, and slipped some fuzzy reindeer antlers on her head -complete with bells- and snapped a quick couple of pictures of her on his camera.

“Gibbs!” She batted him away with her hand. “First, thank you for _blinding_ me.” She blinked to clear the blurred light stuck in her sight, “And second, why?”

“I wanted a picture of you,” she cocked her head to the side and he half exhaled - half laughed. “In my wallet.”

“You could have just asked.” Any annoyance her voice once held was gone, and her smile warmed.

“Nah. That would be too easy.” He grinned, as she shook her head at his answer and the bells on the antlers jingled.

She laughed and took them off, “Are these Sophie's?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, she let me borrow them.” He took them from her and placed them, and the camera, back on the bedside table. “Right, come on sleepy-head, time to get up.”

She groaned stubbornly, and dropped onto her back, her arm covering her face. Gibbs laughed again, defeated, and scooted closer, wrapping her up in his arms.

* * *

 

Breakfast was surprisingly calm. No digs at either Kate, or Gibbs, and Rosalie even managed a small chuckle at one of Gibbs’ jokes. Kate had volunteered for her and Gibbs to tidy and clean the dishes, surprised that Gibbs hadn’t grumbled at the idea, and actually offered to wash, whilst she dried.

“So when can I give you your gift?” Gibbs threw away his question like it was nothing, but Kate paused whilst mid-drying a spoon, and gawked at him.

“You got me a gift?” Her face lit up.

“Well, yeah, Kate. I did.” He gestured toward her with the plate in his hand and she took it from him, drying it.

“I got you something too.” She sounded proud of herself, as she placed the last plate into the cupboard.

“Really?”

“Well, yeah, Gibbs. I did.” She mimicked his grumble.

“Hey!” He laughed, and flicked some water at her.

She giggled, flinching away and swatting him with towel. He grabbed it from her, but she didn’t let go and so she crashed into his chest when he yanked it toward him. He leaned down slowly and captured her lips in his.

“KitKat!” The little voice drew them apart. “Nana said hurry up.”

“We’re coming now, honey.”

Gibbs shook his head. “Present time?”

Kate nodded, stealing one last kiss from his lips and guiding him to the living room where eager children gathered around the Christmas tree.

Although strictly, and routinely organised by Rosalie, children will always be just that, children, and so it didn’t take them long to tear into their many presents. It really does pay to have several aunts and uncles. Thomas’ favourite gift was a very huge train-set. Jake’s was something Spider-Man related and Sophie’s was a personalised fairy doll, who, with a blush from Gibbs, she told everyone she was naming _“Queen K”_ just like in Gibbs’ story. Thank yous and hugs were passed around and as the children played with their new gifts, and Lucas chewed on a cookie, and pressed the buttons that lit up various colours and played several different tunes on his new toy, the adults exchanged gifts.

Rachel was aimlessly wandering around the room whilst talking on the phone to Sam, who had to work away for Christmas. Anna was gushing over her new locket, which had a picture of all her children in it, including Bonnie, which caused a few silent, bittersweet tears. The rest were having individual conversations and had more or less forgotten about Kate and Gibbs.

Kate slipped out a small box from under the tree and handed it to Gibbs. He fiddled with the tag, glancing at it. It read: “ _J, Merry Christmas. Your Katie x_ ”

She blushed sheepishly when he looked up at her with a slight smirk on his face. He tore off the paper and opened the box.

“Kate, How-” He blinked at her.

“Is it the right one?” She chewed apprehensively on her bottom lip.

“Yes. It’s, exactly the right one. How?”

It was, in fact, a watch. His much loved one, had been smashed whilst beating the crap out of the guy who tried to kill Kate, so she thought that it was only fair that she replaced it. However, it wasn’t any watch, it was the old model. A very old model. The exact one he had recently broken. He lifted it out of the box and a scratch caught his eye. She had _“Semper Fi”_ engraved into the back of it. He felt a lump form in his throat.

“Kate… This is-” He ran his thumb across the words and then clipped it around his wrist.

“Too much? You hate it, don’t you?”

“No.” Gibbs looked at her now, cupping her face with one hand. “Thank you. This is… it’s perfect. Kate. Thank you.”

“Really? You don’t hate it?”

“I love it. And I love-” He stopped himself quickly and gulped. “I love what you did with it, and how it’s the old one. I thought they’d been discontinued that’s why I didn’t bother. Thank you.” His lips pressed hers briefly, but he kept his face close to her. “Right. Now you get your gift.”

She wiggled excitedly in her seated position as he handed her a long, thin box, clearly gift-wrapped in store, complete with a little red bow and a tag that read _“Katie, love G x”_ Kate would be completely and utterly lying if she didn’t say that the thought of Gibbs writing the word love to _her_ made her giddy, and her heart-rate increase.

When she snapped the box open she couldn’t hold back the little gasp that seemed to escape her throat. Inside lay a familiar silver chain, one that was often paired with Gibbs’ watch and contrasting against his tanned wrist.

“Is this your… I couldn’t-”

“It’s a gift, Kate.”

“I can’t take this Gibbs, it’s yours.”

“Not anymore. Turn it over.”

She did. Engraved were the lyrics taken from the song they had their second dance to. John Martyn’s Small Hours, her favourite song. _“Get on up and fly away…”_ Kate smiled as the memory flooded into her mind.

_He had just spun her toward him, and she bumped against his chest._

_“So… what do you think?” She gazed up at him, as the lyrics stopped and the instrumental music filled the air._

_“I like the song, Katie. Why?”_

_“It’s my favourite. I listened to it a lot growing up. I was always the odd one out, at school, at college, and at home. I felt trapped into a life my mother wanted for me, married and popping out my fourth kid by the time I turned 28. I’d put on this song and feel free. Hoping that one day I could just get on up and fly away…” She sighed, dropping her gaze to his collar. “It’s stupid, really. It just… it’s a refreshing song. Like watching a sunset, sketching, or building your boat. Sparks up the same kind of feeling.”_

_Gibbs brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. “Nothing stupid about it.”_

“I can’t believed you remembered.” Her eyes were glassy but she willed herself not to cry.

“Yeah, well. I remember important things. I’m a bas-” he stopped himself, making sure all the little ones, and Rosalie,  were out of earshot before continuing. “-a bastard but I’ve got a good memory.”

Gibbs took it out of the box and put it around her wrist, hooking it on. He sighed with relief when it fit around her slim wrist almost perfectly.

“Did you alter this?”

He nodded, “I measured your wrist when you were sleeping.”

“How tired was I!” She laughed, not missing the smirk appearing on his face. “Don’t.” She warned, remembering their breathless nights where they’d fall into a heap of exhaustion.

“Jethro,” Kate’s voice was quieter now, and she hugged him, wrapping her arms firmly around his middle. “Thank you.” She whispered into his ear, her lips brushing against it. She could feel him smiling, his cheeks rising against hers, clearly proud of himself.

She released her grip on him, moving to look at him again. “You know. For someone who ‘isn't really romantic’... you’re pretty romantic.”

“Don't tell anyone. It’ll ruin my reputation.”

She chuckled quietly, her fingers toying with the bracelet on her wrist. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“KitKat! Nana says we can go and play in the snow. Come with us?”

“Sure! I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Will you make snow angels with us?”

Kate giggled, and bopped a finger on Sophie’s little nose. “Of course I will!”

“Don’t need to make an angel, she is an angel.” Gibbs mumbled, it was more to himself than anyone else although Kate and Sophie still heard and exchanged amused looks.

“No, she’s a queen, remember?”

Gibbs’ eyes widened and he looked between the two of them.  “Right, my bad.”

Sophie giggled, and followed her brother, and cousin as they ran through and out the back door.

“What does Sophie mean when she said that? She’s referenced that twice now.”

“Inside joke.” He stood and extended his hand for her to take. “Come on, Angel. Sophie is waiting.”

She eyed him suspiciously and then took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet.

* * *

 

Much to Gibbs’ surprise, the Todd’s family Christmas wasn’t as chaotic as the day Kate had prepped him for. Admittedly, there were mild squabbles between kids hyped on too much sugar, and a stressed out Rosalie; but that was all. The day had smoothly passed. Snow angels were made, snowballs were thrown, and not without Kate’s  brothers ganging up on her. But Gibbs made sure to use his skilled shooting to his advantage and get them back for her. That was, until, Kate plonked a lump of snow on top of Gibbs’ head and he glared at her, and then told her to run. She squealed, and did as he chased her around the back garden, through, and around the house, over a board game in the living room, but losing her outside again. She managed to hide from him, but not for long, as Sophie sold out her hiding place and Gibbs pounced on Kate, tackling her waist, and making them both tumble to the ground, in a laughing mess.

Gibbs was wandering through the house now. Each day leading up to, and on, Christmas had been hectic thus not having the time to explore the house in which Kate grew up. The echo of “How The Grinch Stole Christmas” blurred and became more distant the further he moved through the house. Emily was putting Lucas to sleep in their room, whilst Thomas, Jake, and Sophie were curled on the sofa, sleepily paying attention to the TV. Once again, Sophie had curled into Kate’s lap. Gibbs had offered Rosalie, Mark, Sarah and Rachel some help tidying after dinner but they refused, and that’s when his impromptu adventure began.

Opposite the dining room, was a room he hadn’t noticed before. He pushed it open slowly - and noisily -  and found the light switch, flicking it on. It held a large stereo, a grand piano, shelves holding stacks of CDs and vinyl's, and various guitars mounted on the wall. He ran his fingers over the piano keys, pressing a few of them, and playing a simple 5-note tune. He scanned few the CDs, most of which he didn’t know, but one he did, and a small smile appeared on his face. _“John Martyn”_ he’d bet that was Kate’s.

Gibbs grabbed a guitar from the wall, an acoustic one, and perched on the corner of the arm chair. He plucked at the strings a few times, before he began to play a few repeated chords, along with a beautiful tune. He hadn't played for a long time and so it was slower than it was intended to be, testing the waters, but soon the muscle memory kicked in and he was strumming and changing chords like a pro. He hummed a few of the lyrics, now playing up to the speed of the song.

He swung around when he heard a floorboard creak behind him, and found Kate perched on the piano stool, her arms crossed over her chest and watching him.

“Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, just came to find you, tell you I'm going to bed now. Please, don't let me stop you. It's beautiful. What is it?”

“Eric Clapton. Wonderful Tonight.” He spoke low, his voice caught in his throat.

“I didn't know you played.”

He nodded slowly, biting the inside of his lip before hesitantly looking away from Kate and back to the guitar, starting to pluck at the strings again.

Her head snapped up as he began to sing, well, more like speak in tune, and she almost couldn’t believe the scene in from of her. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, hardass, functional mute, and he was _singing_ .

“We go to a party.”, and she giggled at the way he sang _party_ , his toothy grin reminding her all too well of when he’d said “ _please_ ”, for probably, the first time in his life.

He hummed the next like, and then began his quiet singing again.

“This beautiful lady, is walking around with me. Then she asks me, do you feel alright? I say yes. I feel wonderful tonight.” The raspy notes he sang tickled Kate’s ears. It wasn't anywhere near perfect and yet she found herself mesmerised by his gruff tone.

“I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes.” He was looking at her now, not paying attention to the chords, and yet so effortlessly transitioning from one to the other.

“And the wonder of it all… is that you just don't realise how much I love you.”

Unlike when he'd recently started, nothing was funny anymore. Kate's eyes involuntarily welled up, and her breath hitched in her throat in a tangle of emotions.

He abruptly stopped playing, resting the guitar against the chair he was in and stood, walking over to her. He pulled her close with one hand in hers, the other cupping the side of her face. He pulled her in so she was flush against his front, swaying them side to side as he hummed the rest of the song into her ear. He let his thumb swipe away any tear that fell onto it, his lips brushing against her ear.

He pulled away to lock his gaze with hers. “My darling, you are wonderful tonight.” He nodded, silent words filling the air. He pressed his forehead to hers.

“Katie.”

“Yes?”

“You-” he stopped to take a deep breath, gulped, and then continued. “I-”

Kate pressed her finger against his lips now, and she shook her head gently, a small, understanding smile on her face. “You don't have to say it. I know.”

He sighed happily, his eyes shimmering as he looked down at her, caught up in the moment, and they shared soft, smile-filled, kisses.

* * *

 

A while later and Rosalie found them in the ‘music room,’ let’s call it. He was sitting in the arm chair, the guitar back in it’s rightful place and Kate curled up in his lap with her head resting under his chin, peacefully sleeping.

“There you are! I wondered where you two got to.” Rosalie spoke quietly.

“She fell asleep, I figured she needed it and I didn’t want to wake her.”

Rosalie nodded slowly. “Jethro, I know we didn’t first see eye to eye, and I can be a little full-on at times.” She adjusted her posture, standing a little straighter. “ But, I care about Caitlin.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Gibbs smiled, “You are her mother, or course you care.”

“And, I don’t doubt that you care about her too.”

Gibbs glanced down at Kate, and dropped a kiss on top of her head.

“I love her. Very much, Rosalie.” His voice was quiet, but there.

“I see that.”

It was silent, and admittedly a little awkward. Gibbs scooped Kate up in his arms, careful not to wake her.

“I’m going to take her to bed.” He declared.

Rosalie managed a small smile through her usual poker face. “Merry Christmas Jethro. Thank you for spending it with us. I hope we will also be seeing you next year.”

Gibbs smiled, bobbing his head as he passed her. “Merry Christmas, Rosalie.”

Gibbs carried Kate to her room, slowly laying her on the bed and covering her over. He climbed in next to her and gently kissed her cheek.

“Gibbs?” She murmured, her half-asleep, lazy pronunciation of the s in his name highlighting her slight lisp, making him smile.

“Shh, go back to sleep.” He whispered, stroking her hair back from her face, his lips still against her skin.

Kate tilted her head, capturing his bottom lip with hers and kissing him.

“I love you.” She whispered, her eyes only half open, still heavy, and clouded with sleep.

He wrapped his arms around her and she moved closer into his side.

“And I love you, Kate.” He pressed his lips to her temple. “Get some rest.”

A glowing smile spread across her face and she hummed happily, nestling into his side she drifted to sleep, content.

* * *

 

“Caitlin, please come and see us before Christmas. Perhaps in the new year? Or for Sophie’s birthday in February?” Andrew kissed Kate’s cheek.

“I will, dad, I promise. I wouldn’t miss Sophie’s birthday for the world.”

“Plus, I owe Sophie a boat.” Gibbs added, taking Kate’s bag from her and putting it in the trunk of the car.

Sophie beamed up at him, bouncing on her heels excitedly.

As Kate said goodbye to Rosalie for what must have been, the twentieth time that morning, Gibbs shook Andrew’s hand and thanked him for a lovely Christmas, and for inviting him into their home.

“So, Rach. You really okay with dropping my car back to me next weekend?”

“Oh, of course. I have to drive up to DC to meet Sam anyway, and I’ll be coming home with him so it makes sense. Don’t worry, little sister.”

“Stop calling me that.” Kate laughed, hugging Rachel.

“Oh, where should I drive to?”

“My house, Rachel.”

“Aren’t you living with Gibbs?”

Kate panicked, gulping and glancing over to Gibbs, her eyes wide, and she didn’t miss him duck his head at her reply. “Uh, no. And we’re not planning to anytime soon, before you start lecturing me.”

“Okay, okay!” Rachel held her hands up in surrender. “We can grab some lunch when I’m there, it’ll be fun.”

“Sound’s good, Rach. Thanks for that, again. Makes the drive home a lot less lonely.”

After a few other goodbye’s Kate and Gibbs got into the car, but she wound down her window.

“Bye everyone!” She called.

“Bye!” They chorused, and waved them both off.

Back on the long, and winding road, Kate sank back into the passenger side of the car and sighed.

“As much fun as that was, I can’t wait to get home.” She laughed slightly, and looked over to him when his reply didn’t come. “You okay?” She asked, concerned.

“Yeah. Just tired, Kate.”

She watched him, his grip on the steering wheel tighter than usual, his eyes focussed on the road and his driving unusually slow. She sighed, dropping her head back on the head-rest and closing her eyes.

The drive home was long, and quiet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Warning: The end of the chapter borders on rating M, if it’s not your thing feel free to skip that part, you won’t miss anything crucial to the story.

* * *

**The Privilege Of Being Yours**

* * *

 

Once arriving home Kate spent the majority of the afternoon unpacking, shocked at the vast amount of clothes she’d packed, but never worn. Whilst Gibbs instantly disappeared to the basement, and started quick work on his goddamn boat again. Kate knew something was wrong, but she couldn’t quite pin down what it was. The drive back to his had been so quiet that she’d actually suggested he drop her off at her place instead. He simply told her no, the reason being that they only had one car and need to get to work if a case comes in, and was mute again. 

She replayed the events of the previous days, wondering if she’d said something, or worse, if her mother had said something to scare him off. That’s when realisation struck her. She’d told him she loved him and he’d said it back. And now he’s ignoring her. The blood in Kate’s veins sizzled and she sighed, throwing the now empty bag back into the closet, and then made her way to Gibbs’ basement. 

When light poured into the dull room he didn’t look up, and his sanding was not as gentle as she’d previously watched every night for the past couple of months. 

“Gibbs?” She spoke quietly, almost sheepishly, and leaned her elbows on the railing at the top of the stairs. 

“Yeah?” Still, he didn’t look up at her.

“Gibbs.” She spoke firmer, straightening up. 

“What, Kate?” He looked at her now, but the fire in her glare made him retract, and turn his attention back to the wooden beam he was working on. 

She made her way down the squeaky stairs, and toward him, touching his elbow, a small gesture that urged him to look at her, and yet he flinched his arm away from her touch. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade. “It’s okay if you didn’t mean it.” 

He frowned, and turned his head to look at her. 

“I’m not letting you pull away. If you didn’t mean what you said it’s okay. You can tell me. If you don’t love me, Gibbs, you can tell me. I get it.” 

“I don’t deserve you, Katie.” Any roughness in his voice was gone now, and his movements had stopped.

She pulled away from him, and walked around to look at him, getting between him and the frame of the boat.

“You listen to me Leroy Jethro - double B for bastard - Gibbs: You have made me so happy these past months. Did you mean what you said? Do you regret it?”

“No.”

“No what Gibbs? You can’t just say no, that doesn’t make sense.” Her irritation was rising again and she tucked some hair behind her ear to distract herself, and occupy her hand from giving him a well-deserved whack to the back of the head.

“No, I don’t regret it.” He stated.

“Then why the silent treatment? Because the whole drive home you were really evasive. I just, don’t understand.” She frowned.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“About?”

“Do you want to move in with me?” 

Her head snapped up, and she blinked, stunned. It was the last thing she was expecting him to say when she’d explored every direction the conversation could possibly go before she’d even started it.

“Are you serious?” 

“Very,” He nodded. “I wanted to ask before I left for that damn case. I was going to ask you today but since you said to Rachel you’re not even thinking about it… Kinda threw all my plans off.” 

“Gibbs, you idiot.” 

He raised his eyebrows at her. 

“Of course I’ve been thinking about it! I said that to Rachel because I thought that was the last thing on your mind.” She gulped, she was a lit candle beneath him, filled with light and yet fire still burned and she managed to keep her guard up for a moment longer. 

“Are you sure, Gibbs? Because If you’re not, I’d rather not.” She didn’t avert her eyes from his, instead, she straightened and moved her face a little closer toward his. “I don’t want to mess this up, Jethro.” 

“Never been more sure.” 

“Then yes, I would love to live with you.” She was grinning from ear to ear now, her teeth toying with her bottom lip.

“So, you’re not mad at me anymore?” Gibbs chanced, his smile mirroring hers.

“No, no I’m not.” She hugged  his waist and kissed him. “You’re still an idiot though.” She murmured against his lips, enjoying the little pat he gave her butt once she’d said it.

He rummaged through the pocket of his jeans and held up a key in front of her face. “It’s yours.” 

Kate was laughing hysterically now, “Gibbs, your door hasn’t been locked in,” she thought, “ever.” 

He shrugged, “I suppose you’re right but it’s the idea of it, take it.” 

She giggled, “Okay, thank you.” She took it from him and slid it into her back pocket. 

“So…” He closed in on her. “Wanna celebrate our new house?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. 

She rolled her eyes but smiled. “You really have to ask?” 

Gibbs swiped the few items on his worktable onto the floor and patted it. “Hop on Katie-girl. Let’s celebrate.” He winked. 

She was about to, her palms pressing down to support her weight, but mid-air he caught her, his arms wrapping around her waist, and he lifted her up and onto it as she shrieked in surprise, and giggled hard. He edged her knees apart with his own and stood between them.

He looked into her eyes and smiled, to see she was smiling right back at him. He hooked two fingers under her chin and tilted her head, looking into her eyes, their noses brushing and lips hovering, “I love you, Kate. I'm sure of that.” he lowered lips down to kiss her tenderly.

Just as Kate’s arms were snaking up and around Gibbs’ neck her phone buzzed against the table. She sighed and parted her lips from his to glance down at her phone. “It’s Abby.” She said, more breathlessly than she’d like to admit. 

“It can wait.” He grumbled, his lips now working along her jaw, and dotting gentle kisses across her skin.

“She most likely wants to see if we’re back yet.” 

“Mhm.” Based on his brief reply Kate was sure he wasn’t even listening, but still, she brought her phone up to her ear, using one had on his chest to keep Gibbs at a distance as she answered.

“Hi Abs. Yeah, we’ve been back about an hour. Slow down, Abby. No, not much Traffic. Yeah, Gibbs is okay.” 

Ignoring Kate’s glare, Gibbs returned his lips to their rightful place on her skin, and kissed down to her neck and collarbone, nipping at the soft skin he found there.

Kate gulped down a moan, suppressing her gasps. “Mhm. Yeah, we’ll be at the bar soon. Bye, Abs.” She cut off and placed her phone back on the table. “Gibbs!” She exclaimed, “You are so getting punished for that.” 

“That a promise?” He smirked, biting harder at the base of her neck.

All annoyance left Kate as fast as his name breathlessly fell from her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer and rested her arms over his shoulders. When he looked up at her she made quick work to gain control, and kissed him forcefully. 

Kate’s phone rang again, but she ignored it this time. Then Gibbs’ rang and he growled, tearing his lips from hers and answering it. “Gibbs.” He barked, angrier than usual. “We got a case? No? Then it can wait.” And the call was cut off, and he tossed his phone onto the side.

“DiNozzo.” He grumbled, kissing her again. 

She laughed, pushing her hips against his, her hands undoing just enough buttons on his shirt to lift it up and over his head. It fell to the floor silently, as Gibbs returned the favour, complete with unclasping her bra and kissing her shoulder. 

“Boss, I- AH!”

Gibbs spun round. “DiNozzo!” He yelled, luckily his torso blocked Kate from view, but she crossed her arms over her chest anyway.

“Going. Leaving.” Tony turned tail and cursed himself, going back to Gibbs’ living room. 

Gibbs pulled on his shirt and handed Kate hers to do the same. “Maybe I should start locking the damn door.” He eyed her when she started laughing, her cheeks flushed a crimson colour. “It’s not funny, Kate.” Although serious, there was no anger in his voice, just a mild embarrassment. 

Once dressed adequately enough, the pair made their way into the living room where Tony was waiting.

“Want to tell me what the hell you’re doing here DiNozzo?” 

“Ducky sent me to uh, pick you up. Figured you may not have a car, um, boss, you missed a button-” The icy glare Gibbs was giving him made Tony stop talking. “You know what, it doesn’t matter, looks fine like that, a new style, I like it, might try it, actually.” 

“We will be there DiNozzo, the car is fine. Now shoo.” 

“Why didn’t you answer your phone? Abby told me she called you, and I tried too.” 

“We were busy, Tony.” She narrowed her eyes at him, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“I’m sure you were.” He smirked, but Gibbs cleared his throat and so Tony gave himself a whack to the back of the head. “I deserved that one, boss. Sorry, I’m gonna go.” 

“Uh-huh.” Gibbs agreed, nodding.

They watched Tony close the door behind him and Kate hugged Gibbs from behind, resting her forehead against the middle of his back with a sigh. 

“Now, where were we?” Gibbs turned around in her arms, towering over her. He had that seductive glimmer in his eyes that made her melt.

“We have to get ready, Ducky is waiting. And by the sound of things, so are everyone else.” 

He grumbled under his breath as she kissed his cheek and made her way up the stairs to get ready. 

* * *

 

Kate returned to the living room twenty minutes later. She was sporting a black dress which hugged all the curves he adored, paired with patent, black heels with a double strap around the ankle, and the top of her foot. Her hair was the curliest he’d ever seen it, pushed elegantly to one side, her makeup simple; a smoky eye and glossy, crimson lips. 

Gibbs wore a crisp, white shirt, complete with a black suit and tie. He knew she’d entered the room when he heard the click of her heels against the wooden floor. He turned around whilst adjusting his tie, and his mouth fell open. 

“Do I look okay?” She asked, doing a little swayed twirl for him. 

Gibbs gulped, “You are stunning.” He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist, one hand pressed to the small of her back.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” She grinned, but as he went to kiss her she drew back, with a hand on his chest. 

“Lipstick, Gibbs.” She warned, with raised eyebrows. 

“So?” 

“So… Okay, maybe just a little one.” She couldn’t help but give in, the way his eyes were dazzling down at her made her knees weak. 

He obliged and much to her surprise too; kissing her lips very softly. “It’s still hard to believe that beauty like yours could ever love an old, grumpy bastard like me.”

His comment caused her to giggle sheepishly, “shut up.” She told him playfully, beaming up at him.

Although she was the one who told him not to kiss her. God, she wanted him to, and she wanted to kiss him. Instead, she lowered her lips down and pressed them gently to his neck, her lipstick marking his skin, but she made sure to wipe it with her thumb when she pulled back to look at him again.

He let out a breath he had once held when her lips were on his neck, and cupped the side of her face with one hand, the other still on her waist. 

“I’m serious. What the hell did I do so right, to deserve somebody like you.”

“You’re just you, Gibbs.”

“Set in my ways? A bastard? A functional mute?” He listed, his thumb absently stroking across her bronzed cheek.

She grinned, “Exactly. And not in spite of, but because of all of that, I love you; because you're you, Gibbs. And as long as you’ll want me, I’ll want you.”

“Even if it's for a very long time?”

“Sounds good to me.” She straighten his tie for him, pulling it a little higher. “Now, come on. Let’s go before you give me that look again and I’ll be needing to reapply all my makeup.”

“That such a bad thing?”

“There will be plenty of time for that tonight.” She laughed as he kissed along her jaw, and to her ear. He could smell the violet undertones of the perfume on her neck so he took a deeper breath, memorising the scent of her.

“That a promise?” His front teeth grazed the spot beneath her ear which coaxed out a soft gasp and caused her eyes to slam shut.

“Promise.” She managed to breathe out.

He pulled away from her and grabbed the car keys from the side, strolling toward the door, he opened it and then spun around to see her still standing there, stunned. 

“You coming?” He wore a smirk, evidently pleased with himself.

Her senses kicked in and when she walked passed him she gave him a soft whack to the back of the head. 

“Bastard.” She mumbled under her breath.

As he shut the door, she used her position in front of him to her advantaged, and swayed her hips, smirking when she head him groan. At the car he interjected quickly and opened the passenger door for her to get in. Okay... Maybe he wasn't a total bastard. 

* * *

 

Once inside, Gibbs lead Kate up to the bar where the rest of the team already stood, with half-filled drinks in hand. His hand didn’t leave her lower back as he gave their orders to the barmaid, in fact, he guided her a little closer toward him, and perched against the bar. 

“Ah, so glad you could make it Jethro, Caitlin.” Ducky greeted.

“Glad to be here, Duck.” Gibbs’ usual grumble was more so relaxed than anything else, he even offered the group a small smile.

Gibbs hated these annual meetings, everyone knew he wasn’t the social gathering type, and yet somehow he was making himself comfortable, removing his suit jacket, and not constantly checking his watch for an excuse to leave. 

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!” Abby did her infamous waddle-run up to him and hugged him. “You came!” 

“‘Course I did, Abs.” 

“Yeah, but-” When Abby stopped hugging him, she started grinning. 

“What, Abs?” 

“You- It’s just… You have lipstick on your collar Gibbs.” Her eyes shot between Kate and Gibbs, as Gibbs glared at Kate. “Good for you, Gibbs!” 

“You’re lucky you didn’t get the full show.” Tony teased.

“Tony!” Kate shrieked. 

“DiNozzo, don’t make me smack you.” Gibbs warned. 

“Sorry boss.” He winced, suddenly finding the rim of his glass incredibly interesting as he traced his with his finger.

Soon, they were sitting at a table in a reserved booth, the same one they have each year. It was beside the door and so each time someone entered the bitter breeze blew through to them. Gibbs had wrapped his suit jacket around Kate’s shoulders, and his arm snaked around her waist. 

Gibbs cleared his throat, gaining the team’s attention, and raising his glass. “To a year of hard work. To a year of new understandings.” Kate, although she’d never tell, knew he was nervous and so she gripped his free hand in hers. He turned his head to smile at her. “To new beginnings. And… To not wasting anymore time. To team- To friends, who are understanding and supportive.” 

Tony smiled and raised his glass. “To friends.” 

Gibbs gave him an appreciative nod as the rest of the team chorused, and drank from their glasses. 

Abby stood, and walked round to stand in front of Kate. “Kate, come on, dance with me!” 

“No, Abby. I’m not even close to having enough alcohol in me to dance.” 

“Come on, I love this song Kate! Loosen up.” 

“Abby.” She protested, frowning. 

Gibbs gave her a nudge, “Go. Enjoy yourself.” He whispered into her ear, giving her cheek a soft kiss. 

She rolled her eyes but obliged, taking Abby’s outstretched hand, she let herself be dragged to the dance floor.

* * *

 

5 drinks down and Ducky and McGee had already left. Ducky because, well, he’s not exactly a party animal, and McGee because he had a date.

Gibbs watched as Kate danced with Abby. At first, before the alcohol had kicked in and glazed over Kate’s eyes, it was clear she was a little self-conscious. But as the music quickened, Kate’s body flowed with it and Gibbs found yet another talent of hers to add to the never ending list. Kate was a good dancer. Now, red, blue, and green lights spun around the dance floor, cascading over Kate, Abby, and a few other tipsy dancers enjoying themselves. 

“Whoa, Kate’s hot.” 

Gibbs slowly turned his head toward him and blinked. “DiNozzo.” 

“Nah, I’m just messing boss, I mean, she is hot, but she’s your girl now. Even  _ I _ have limits. Plus, well, it’s Kate.” 

“What’s wrong with Kate?” Gibbs found himself jumping straight to her defence.

Sensing this, Tony laughed. “Nothing, boss.” 

“There is a lot more to Kate than the work persona, DiNozzo.”

“I know that. Kate’s like a sister to me. If I don’t annoy her, play practical jokes, what else have I got.” 

“Her real brothers do that too. I’ve seen how she is with them, she likes you really, Tony.” 

Tony pulled a face, “I forgot you met her brothers, and her father. What were they like?” 

Gibbs chuckled, giving Kate a little nod as she caught his eyes for the slightest moment from across the room. “It wasn’t bad DiNozzo, it wasn’t bad.”

“You gonna marry this one?” Tony winced as soon as he said it, expecting Gibbs’ hand to collide with the back of his head but instead, it was a gentle pat on the shoulder. 

“All in due time.” Gibbs walked passed him and to Kate. Once reaching her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in. He swayed with her to a blaring song that no one was really paying attention to, which made Kate giggle, her nose scrunching up as he peppered her jaw with kisses.

Tony stood in shock. Not sure if it was Gibbs acting so… un-Gibbs like, or if it was that he just told him he wanted to marry Kate. Either way, a smile grew large on his face. 

* * *

 

“Tonight was fun.” Kate grinned, scooting closer toward Gibbs in the back of the cab. 

“It was. Nice to see you having fun. And you didn’t tell me you could dance.” He cocked an eyebrow and looked at her, smirking. 

“Ballet, Contemporary, you name it, I did it.” 

“Little ballerina KitKat.” He teased.

“Stop.” She laughed, pushing his shoulder playfully. 

He lowered his voice. “Dance, huh?” She nodded. “So… you flexible?” He mumbled into her ear, placing a wet kiss on it. 

She smirked up at him, her eyes flickering. “I could demonstrate?” 

They stumbled, rather than walked, through the front door. Their lips locked, Gibbs’ fingers tangled in her hair as he cupped her cheeks, and Kate flicked off her shoes and kicked the door shut behind them. When he dropped his arms, she pushed his suit jacket from his shoulders, as her back crashed into the door, and his fingers made quick work to unzip her dress. He paused, looking deeply into her eyes, before dropping his head to pepper kisses along each shoulder as he slid the straps from them, he let the dress float to the floor. 

He cupped her cheek with one hand, guiding her lips to his, with his other hand  inching up her thigh. He ran a single finger over the lace hem of her underwear, before he slipped his hand inside and grinned, satisfied with what he found, and a little at how sharply she gasped. 

“This all for me?” His voice was caught in his throat, but his amusement was evident. 

Kate couldn’t muster the strength to speak, so she bit her bottom lip hard, and nodded. 

His eyes darkened. He had seen her like this before, many, many times, but it never failed to drive him crazy. Seeing her so caught up in the moment with him, better yet,  _ because  _ of him, Gibbs didn’t think it was something he’d ever become accustomed to; and yet would forever be grateful for. He twitched his finger upward, but not quite where she needed, and Kate bucked toward him, her eyes involuntarily closing as a needy whine escaped her lips. 

“Please, Jet.” 

He tasted the wine on her lips as he kissed her, and then drew back slightly to look at her. “What do you want, Katie?” He whispered seductively against her lips. 

She opened her eyes and they instantly locked on his. “You.” She breathed out. 

This was enough for Gibbs to kiss her again, with more force this time, and he guided her toward the bedroom; their lips locked as they left a trail of clothes behind them. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something for Valentines day.

**The Privilege Of Being Yours**

* * *

 “How cute!” Abby squealed, picking up the framed picture that sat on Gibbs’ desk.

“What is, Abs?” Gibbs asked, who had just emerged from the elevator.

“This picture, Gibbs! It’s adorable.”

He grinned, “mhm, she is.” Gibbs had framed the bare-face, evident freckles, reindeer antler wearing Kate.

“Gibbs! You framed that?” Kate glared at him, coming behind Abby to look at it, “you said it was for your wallet!”

“I didn’t say _just_ my wallet,” he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly, “you look beautiful.” He mumbled quietly, but it didn’t stop Abby from hearing, and grinning.

She was about to say something but Gibbs plucked the picture from her hands, “haven’t you got work to do, Abs?”

“Actually, no. That's why I'm up here.”

Gibbs sat at his desks, looking up at her pointedly, his eyebrows raised.

“We got any new cases? Anything? I’m going crazy down there.” She pleaded.

“You’ll be the first person to know if there is, Abs.”

She groaned and turned on her heels, pacing toward the elevator.

Kate narrowed her eyes, her palms pressed down into his desk as she leaned toward him. “You’re gonna pay for that.”

He glanced up at her, a cocky smirk on his face. “That a promise, Special Agent Todd?”

She rolled her eyes, and gave up, walking back to her own desk with a deliberate sway in her hips, giving him something to ogle at.

Gibbs’ phone buzzed against his desk, and he snapped it up quickly. “Yeah, Gibbs.” He grabbed the nearest scrap of paper and scribbled something onto it, “be right there.” He abruptly hung up and pulled on his coat.

Tony, McGee and Kate all glanced over eagerly, perched on the edge of their seats and ready for their orders but then ever came. Instead, Gibbs just smoothed his hand over Kate’s hair as he passed her, and exited the bullpen.

When Kate turned her attention back the others, they were both staring at her questioningly. She arched an eyebrow, “what?”

“He’s your boyfriend. Any idea where he’s going?”

“No, Tony. He might be my boyfriend, but he's still Gibbs.” She mumbled frustratedly.

Tony made an expression that agreed, she had a fair point. “Valentine’s day, I hope you’re not expecting anything from the boss-man. Gibbs isn't exactly the most romantic, three ex wives and all.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Relationships should not have a designated day, it’s corny, overpriced, and just extremely commercialised.” Of course, she was lying through her teeth, and she was well aware that they had a table booked at her favourite, intimate Italian restaurant, with a promise of sexy lingerie and hours of rolling around in bed after.

"Yes! Lunch time!” Tony cheered.

“You brought lunch?”

“No. But it’s your turn,” he pointed at her enthusiastically, “to get lunch.”

She groaned, pushing her chair back as she stood. “What do you want?”

“A burger, fries, and a large Cola- ooh, see if they have any of those cookies that are still warm in the middle.”

Kate stood with her hands on her hips, “you really should try something healthier, Tony. All those calories will add up… Actually, it looks like they already have.” She smirked, and floated to her desk to jot down his request, and Tim’s, deciding to call Ducky and Abby on the way.

Kate crossed the street, holding her phone to her ear as it rang. “Abs, I’m doing the lunch run, you want anything?”

“Hey, Kate! Um, a Tofu salad wrap, please.”

“You got it.” Kate entered the café, smiling her thanks at a teenager who held the door open for her. “Is that Ducky I hear? Ask him what he’d like.”

“He said he’s got lunch, but he’d like a coffee if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Of course.” Kate held the phone between her ear and her shoulder, digging her wallet from her purse and giving over her order.

Kate shuffled the bags of food to hold them in one hand, and the phone to her ear in the other. A shimmer caught the corner of her eye and she turned to see Gibbs, with a mysterious redheaded woman giggling at him, her hair all the more like fire as it glistened in the sunlight.

“Kate… Kate… Are you there?”

Kate gulped, “yeah, Abs… I’m here.”

“Are you okay?”

“Did Gibbs tell you where he was going?” She watched as the two drove off in his car, and disappeared from sight.

“No, why?”

“No reason. I have to go, Abby.” She cut off the call, and quickly dialled Gibbs.

“Yeah, Gibbs.” He answered with his usual gruff tone.

“It’s Kate. I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch together?” She lied, already walking back in the direction of the yard.

“Can’t. Fornell needs some help with something.”

“Oh? Anything I can help with?”

“Nope.”

Sure, he was Gibbs, she was used to his blunt replies, but something about it now made her stomach raw. “Okay. See you later.”

“Yeah. Hey, Kate?”

“Mmm?” She bit her lip, half angry, half choked up.

“I love you.”

She relaxed a little, sure she heard hints of warmth in his voice, “I love you too, Jet,” and with that she hung up, arriving back to the yard only moments later; thankfully before the rain started.

* * *

 The day passed by with not much action. Kate, unable to focus on her paper work, her mind wandering, beating herself up; too wrapped up in her own self doubt to give Leroy Jethro Gibbs any credit for the scene she’d witnessed earlier. Although, he still hadn’t returned. It was way passed seven and they had missed their reservation. He had called her a few times, sure, asking odd questions that could have more than likely waited until they were home. But no, every time Kate’s pen began to flow on her paper, he’d call, and she’d over analyse every tone he used, word he uttered, and breath he took.

Kate had waited for Gibbs. She had waited so long for him that even the cleaners had packed up and gone home, and he wasn’t answering his cell either. As their normal routine, she drove into work with him, and so without him and the car, she was stranded. Tony had offered to drive her home but she kindly refused, insisting that Gibbs wouldn’t be long but oh how she was regretting not taking the offer. She’d called a cab, and was leaning against the window, peering out at the blurred lights through the raindrops that hammered on the glass.

“Kate? You still here?”

She whirled round at the sound of his voice, “where have you been?”

The coolness of her voice made Gibbs still all movements, shifting his eyes to look at her. She appeared to be drained, her eyes heavy, and her hair untamed after hours of running her fingers through it in frustration. “Out, Kate.”

She rolled her eyes. “Doesn’t matter. I called a cab. Go home, Gibbs.”

He didn’t make an attempt to leave, actually, he took a few steps closer to her. “You okay, Kate?”

She shook her head, and stormed past him to retrieve her coat, scarf, and purse from her desk. “I just don’t appreciate you lying to me, Gibbs.”

He frowned, taking a minute of staring blankly out the window before turning toward her again. “Lying? When did I lie?”

“I saw you get into that beautiful redhead’s car.”

Gibbs chuckled, making her head snap up and shoot him a glare. “Kate-”

“Look, if I’m not what you want it’s fine, Gibbs, but just tell me. I don’t have long red hair, I’m not stick thin, I don’t have legs that are miles long, I don’t-”

“Katie-”

“Just tell me.” The crack in her voice made his chest twist, her voice sounding something between an order, and a plea.

He closed in on her slowly, despite her efforts to turn away from him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back toward him, and pressing his lips to the side of her jaw. “Caitlin Todd, you have hair the exact colour I like my coffee, you have, an incredible body, and you know exactly what it does to me,” he drew back slightly, allowing her to turn in his arms to face him, “and if you just let me get a damn word in, I could tell you that I have a surprise waiting for you in the car.”

She gazed up at him sceptically, searching his eyes, what for, she wasn’t sure of, “a surprise?”

“Uh-huh. C’mon.” He grabbed her hand, and lead her out of the building. Once they were out, he moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, using his hands to shield her eyes.

She giggled at his slightly adolescent behaviour, but didn’t protest, and stumbled with him toward the car.

When he removed his hands she gasped, twirling to stare at Gibbs, “what- A Puppy?”

“He’s ours.”

“What?!” She shrieked higher, bouncing on her toes.

“Go on,” he peeked over her shoulder, “looks like he wants to greet you.”

She grinned, opening the car door to reveal a German Shepard puppy excitedly pouncing on her. She caught him, lifting the small ball of fluff in her arms and cradling it. “You got us a puppy?”

“I got _you_ a puppy. A valentine’s gift. That’s who the redhead was, she works at the shelter and had to check out the house, make sure it was big enough for him, and that I got all the right stuff, beds, bowls, food, all of that.” Gibbs wore a toothy grin, awed by how adorable she looked cooing over the puppy.

“Does he have a name?” Kate's voice still hadn't returned to normal, it was still high, and squeaky.

“How about, Semper Fidelis?”

She raised an eyebrow, quite clearly amused. “Semper Fi?”

“He’s a dog called Always Faithful, what more do you want from a dog?” He gave her that same stupid half smile he always did, but she didn't roll her eyes this time. Instead, her smile widened.

“You like that, Semper? You like your name? Do you?” She cooed, giggling as the pup licked her face excitedly.

“You already love him more than me, don't you?”

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully, and kissed Semper's nose once more before gently putting him back in the car and closing the door.

She inched toward Gibbs, her eyes locked onto his bright blue ones, and she tiptoed up to kiss him, hard and slow. He pushed her against the car, with a hand on her lower back, deepening the kiss and grinning idiotically into it.

“Wow,” he managed, clearing his throat. “If that’s what I get for getting you a dog then they have plenty more y'know."

She giggled, swatting at his chest lightly. “Come on, let’s take him home.”

Gibbs didn't think he’d heard Kate laugh so much in such a short amount of time. She’d been snickering to herself, marvelling the German Shepherd curled in her lap, one ear perked up and one bent and floppy as he pawed at her hair, and attempted chewing at it. Gibbs willed himself to keep his eyes focused on the road, and not be distracted by the scene unfolding beside him, making his chest swell, and his face light up. Although, he didn’t miss the opportunity stop lights gave him to stare at her pink cheeks and toothy grin.

“I know you wanted today to be special, Kate.”

Her head snapped toward him, and her face softened. “Jet, it’s fine, you went out of your way to get Semper, God, he’s so cute.”

Gibbs laughed, shaking his head. “Yeah, but it was supposed to be special.”

She reached over and stroked his knee, “it is,” she smiled reassuringly at him.

* * *

 When they arrived home it was the last thing Kate was expecting. A bunch of roses waiting for her on the side table, with Gibbs ushering her in and closing the door behind him.

The small dining table was set for two, a single candle in the middle, glasses ready for the bourbon they drank religiously every night, and even a tablecloth draped over the light wood.

“Gibbs-” she gasped, looking round to where he worse the biggest smirk she'd ever scene. Semper squirmed from her arms and she placed him on the floor, letting him roam around and familiarise himself with the new surroundings.

“Don't act so surprised, Katie.”

“Well, I am! I had no idea-”

“It’s not much,” he shrugged, “not Italian, just gonna make steak but-”

He was cut off with her lips against his, her arms snaking over his shoulders and her hands ran through his hair. As she drew her lips from his, she rested her forehead against his own, grinning. “You’re just a big teddy bear, really, aren't you?”

“Don’t tell anyone.” He mumbled, kissing her softly again, only to be stopped by Semper, who was pawing at his leg.  

Gibbs chuckled lightly, “something tells me we won’t get much privacy tonight.”

A smirk teased at her lips, and she tilted her head, closing in on him. “I’m sure he’ll be fine for a minute or two.”

He narrowed his eyes, “careful Katie, it’s not too late to take Semper back.”

She gasped, mockingly shocked. “You wouldn’t!”

He looked toward the German Shepherd still pawing at his legs then back to Kate, who was wearing a toothy grin. “No, I wouldn’t.”

She scrunched her nose, smiling. “I knew it. You’re a big softie, and you love him.”

He rolled his eyes playfully, and kissed her nose. “No, I love you.”

She beamed at him, her chest fluttering. “I’ll feed Semper, you get the steaks on, I’m starving.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He gave her a half-arsed salute and patted her butt gently as he moved past her toward the fridge.

They danced around each other, the steaks were sizzling nicely in the pan, Semper was gobbling up his food, and Kate had just taken the vegetables out of the steamer, spooning them onto the plates. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing his lips below her ear, trailing sloppy kisses up to nibble her earlobe.

“Jet-” She giggled, squirming away. “The steaks are going to burn.”

He poked at her ribs, “spoilsport.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, and finished plating the vegetables. It was her turn to tease him now. He was so engrossed in flipping the steaks, that he didn’t notice how close she was, until he felt her pressed against his back, on her tiptoes, and sliding her tongue up his neck.

He sucked in a breath, “Katie. Carry on, and we won’t get to eat.”

She laughed, resting her chin on his shoulder. “Sorry, couldn’t resist it.”

“Tease.” He mumbled, with no real annoyance in his voice.

Kate laughed, tightening her arms around his waist. “You love it.”

She released him, swaying over the table and filling their glasses with a generous amount of bourbon. She lit the candle, as Gibbs plated the steaks and carried them over to the table. He pulled out the chair for her, kissing her blushed cheek as she thanked him and sat down.

As they ate, conversation was light, and cheery, and for once no talk of work weaved its way in. Gibbs’ cheeks began to ache from laughing so much, yet still, he smiled at her, he couldn't seem to stop whenever she was in the same room as him.

With dinner consumed quickly, the plates had been pushed aside to be dealt with later, and Gibbs had reached across the table, covering her hand with his. “Thank you.”

“All I did was steam the vegetables, Gibbs. You arranged it all.” She laughed, "thank _you_."

“No. Thank you for being with me. God knows why you picked an old bastard like me.” He clamped his lips together, not looking at her until she brought her hand up to palm his cheek.

“The same reason you chose someone as stubborn as me.”

“Katie-” he took a deep breath, “listen.”

She nodded for him to continue, with a reassuring smile.

“Ya know I’m not good at talking. I’m terrified I’m gonna do, or say something, and mess everything up.” He admitted, a little nervously. He covered her hand, that was still placed on his cheek, with his, and interlocked their fingers. He drew it round to his lips, and kissed the back of it. “My life has a new meaning now, with you.” He cleared his throat, hating how pathetic he sounded to himself. “You matter to me. Is what I’m trying to say.”

She stroked her thumb over his hand. “You know, when I met you, I was addicted. I was addicted to saying things and having them matter to someone. You listened to me, even when I pissed you off. I’ve never really had that before.” She admitted, hanging her diffidently.

He took his index finger and placed it under her chin, coaxing her head up, he moved forward to kiss her. “I was thinking,” he said once he pulled his lips from hers. “Do you wanna meet my family? Well- my dad. I don’t really have one like yours.”

She laughed in disbelief, “are you serious?”

“Deadly.”

“I would love to, Jet.”

“Okay.” He smiled again, and kissed her once more. “I’ll call tomorrow.”

“Wow.” She snorted, sitting back in her seat. “Meeting Leroy Jethro Gibbs’ father… I feel special.”

“Very.” He gulped. She was special to him. Hell, most of his ex wives hadn’t even met Jackson, but Kate was different. Kate had mended him, saved him in a sense. She had chipped her way through the ice that coated his heart, and warmed it with her scrunched nose and those sunshine smiles she always flashed him. She made him feel again.

* * *

 “No. Off.” Gibbs huffed, emerging from the bathroom to see that Semper had flopped onto his side of the bed, and stretched, rolled onto his back with his legs in the air, and Kate rubbing the fuzzy fur on his tummy.

“Jet, come on, let him share the bed with us.” She stuck her bottom lip out, frowning.

“Nope. Don’t feel like sharing you tonight, Katie.” He said, leaning against the door frame.

“But look at his little face!” Kate persisted, as Semper’s head snapped up and he tilted it to the side, his ears flopping as he did.

Gibbs frowned, “what about my face?”

Kate glared at him playfully, “no.”

He pouted, “I can wag my tail too, you know.”

Kate smirked, her eyebrow twitching upward, “but can you sit up and beg?”

He simply shrugged, keeping a poker face. “Maybe, if I got the right incentive.”

“Are you telling me, you can really resist his little face?” She pouted again, looking up at him from her lashes and fluttering them, scratching behind Semper’s ears.

“Yeah, I can.” He said bluntly and walked toward her, sitting next to her and pressing a tender kiss to her forehead, “but I can’t resist yours.”

She grinned smugly, “so?”

Gibbs rolled his eyes, climbing over the bed rather than walking around it. He nudged Semper gently, “go on, at the bottom.”

Kate flashed him a bright smile, giggling gently. “I love you, Jet.” She said in a sing-song voice,

“And I love you, Kate.” Rolling his eyes, he chuckled, when did Caitlin Todd make him go so soft?

Semper didn’t sleep at the bottom. He curled into Kate’s side, and Kate fell asleep with her hand gently covering his little body. Gibbs watched her sleep. He always did, only for a while, sometimes pinching himself to make sure he hadn’t been hallucinating these past few months.

His chest swelled, his breath catching in his throat when he realised that for the first time since Shannon, he could see himself growing old- well, older- with Kate.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Privilege Of Being Yours**

* * *

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since they last came home with Semper, and Kate's things were almost completely moved in to Gibbs' house. All that was left to load into the truck from the last busy day, was a box of framed pictures. Many photo albums, courtesy of Rosalie. Others with her family, the team and of course, Kate with the president.

Gibbs had placed the last box in the truck and climbed the many stairs back up to her apartment, wondering to himself why Kate needed to go to the gym when climbing these stairs every night would give her the desired work out. That, or his old age was creeping up on him.

When he rounded the corner and entered the already open door to her apartment, he saw her standing there, in the middle of the insanely clean, emptied living room. Kate's arms were wrapped around herself, her posture loose, and her attention fixed on anything other than the man who had just entered the room.

"Kate?" He spoke softly, stepping a little closer toward her.

Despite his efforts not to startle her, she jumped a little at the sound of his voice, as it echoed, and bounced off the walls and straight back to her. She turned her head halfway, glancing back at him.

"Hmmm?"

"Ya ready to go? The last of the boxes are in the truck."

She simply nodded, and turned back toward the empty space she was staring at. Gibbs moved closer to her, his hands finding her waist from behind, and pulling her back into him. He interlocked their fingers, and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her jaw.

"Sure this is what ya want?"

"Huh?" She blinked away her daydream, in order to pay a little more attention to him.

He frowned. "Living with me."

"I'm sure."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but ya don't _sound_ sure, Katie."

She took a deep breath and turned in his arms. "Oh, I'm sure. Yeah, I'm a bit terrified. Not about living with you, but about leaving this place. I've lived here since I moved to the city. But-" she kissed him, her eyes flicking up to look into his. "Although I've lived here for such a long time, it was never really home. I'm home now."

He grinned stupidly at her comment, and kissed her again. "Come on, I left the truck running."

She nodded, and waited for him to lead the way out. Once he was ahead of her, and aiming for the stairwell, she stopped. She turned slowly, took a deep breath, and with a slightly heavier heart, shut the door to her past.

"You coming? Home would be pretty empty without ya, Katie-girl." Gibbs called from the bottom of the first flight of stairs.

All at once, her chest lifted, and she grinned. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, an attempt to hide her ever-growing smile. She trotted down the stairs and slipped her hand into his, gazing up at him.

"Ready."

He bobbed his head, placed the softest kiss on her temple, before beginning the rest of their journey together.

* * *

"Really? The entire team is here to help unpack?" Kate rolled her eyes, "I'm sure we'd have done just fine." She hopped out of the truck and pushed the door shut.

Grabbing her hand he chuckled, "don't worry, DiNozzo is strictly carrying boxes, if he snoops through your stuff I'll," he thought for a moment, and shrugged. "I dunno, whack him into next year."

She giggled, and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Hi!" She cooed, dropping Gibbs' hand and instantly crouch to greet Semper, who sprinted excitedly into her arms, licking at her face.

Gibbs smirked, Kate spent hours every day interacting with Semper, and he was just as excited to curl up in her lap despite growing bigger at an alarming rate over the last few weeks.

"Finally!" Tony bellowed, appearing from the door. "I'm starving! We all decided on pizza, that okay boss?"

Gibbs nodded sharply in response.

"Extra cheese for us!" He heard Kate call from behind him.

"Sure thing." Tony whipped his phone out and dialled the number to the pizza place.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, and glanced back toward Kate who was now tumbling around in the grass with Semper jumping over her. He nudged the side of her leg with his foot. "Ya planning on helping, Kate?"

"Wait! I'm playing with my baby, yes I am!" She cooed at Semper, ruffling his ears.

Gibbs held out his hand, gesturing for her to take it. When she did, he helped her up and brushed the grass from her, his hand lingering on her butt a little more than needed.

"Think you got it, Gibbs." She grinned, her cheeks pink.

"Ah, you know me," he smirked, "I like to be thorough." He shrugged with his infamous cheeky grin, and leaned in to peck her cheek.

He didn't let go of her hand until they were inside, and even then it was only because of the sheer fact that they had to actually start to unpack.

"Abby!" She whined, upon seeing her sat on the floor, rummaging through the medium sized box marked ' _sketchbooks.'_

"Kate, these are so cool! Sorry for snooping, but I couldn't resist. Your artwork is just too good!" She replaced the book she was currently looking through into the box and lifted it. "Where do you want it?"

"Um-" Kate thought for a moment, turning her attention, and in turn, the question, over to Gibbs.

"Basement, Abs." He stated simply, without much thought.

"Okay." Abby shrugged, and disappeared into the back of the house.

"The basement?" Kate quirked an eyebrow, moving closer toward him.

"Yeah, well, I like having you there when I'm working on the boat." He looked around to make sure they were alone before he continued. "Especially when there's a particularly difficult case, and I'm working, I look up, and see you sketching-" he grinned at the memories of their evening routine. Having her around was comforting to him. Watching as she would catch his eye, flash him that sunshine smile, and instantly make his aching muscles somewhat lighter, and he'd smile right back.

"If you're okay with it, I am." She tiptoed to kiss him just as they heard Ducky walk in, They drew apart, faces burning crimson.

"Please, don't let me interrupt," Ducky brushed off their embarrassment, " it's rather quite refreshing to see you two very much in love."

Despite his reassurance, Kate dipped her head with a blush. "I'll see if Abby needs any help." She caught Gibbs' eye again, with a sheepish grin, and descended into the basement.

"Oh Jethro, it's so lovely to see you like this." Ducky commented, his eyes sparkling like a proud parent.

"Ah- thanks, Duck." He paused, listening out for incoming footsteps, when he heard none he continued. "Duck, I need your opinion on something."

Ducky frowned. "Well, go ahead. I'd be happy to help."

Gibbs sighed. "Is this all too fast? I mean, we only started this whole thing a few months ago."

"Are you regretting it?" He pressed, his voice firm, already becoming defensive over Kate.

"No." He stated, and he meant it. " I just don't wanna make an ass out of the both of us."

Ducky sighed heavily. "Jethro, permission to speak freely?"

With a smirk, Gibbs replied. "When has that ever stopped you before Duck?"

"I've known you a long time, all I'm to say on the matter is that with your three prior ex wives, put together, I have never seen you happier. The important question is, however, if you see a future with Caitlin. She is considerably younger-"

"I wouldn't say considerably-" Gibbs grumbled, somewhat resembling a teenager.

"Talk to her. To make sure she has the same concerns in mind as you. For instance, given your past marriage history, you may never want to, but she will have probably been dreaming of it since she was a little girl. If you doubt it, ask yourself, do you see a future with dear Caitlin?"

Gibbs took a moment. He blinked. And he couldn't imagine a world without her in it. "I see myself dying with her, Duck."

Ducky grinned. "Then you have your answer."

In that moment, Kate emerged from the basement. "Hey, Jet?"

"Hmm?" He was looking at her differently, like she was the golden sunlight, sparkling, and since before then he'd been kept in darkness.

"I uh- don't know where to unpack my sketch books. Your basement doesn't look like it has much order to me, but you seem to know where everything is, so I don't want to mess anything up."

"I'll put a couple of shelves up tomorrow, above the sofa, you can put your art stuff on those. That, or I'll clear out a couple draws, whichever you prefer."

"Really?" She grinned, "my own little art space?"

"Yep." He beamed back.

"Thank you." She blushed, and grabbed another box labelled " _art supplies_ ".

When Kate arrived back in the basement she found Abby sitting with a mischievous grin on her face.

Kate frowned, her left eyebrow arched. "What?" She plonked the box on top of the workbench, and folded her arms across her chest.

"So, you gonna marry Gibbs?"

Kate choked, and avoided the question by busying herself in the box.

"Come on, Kate. We never have our girl talks anymore!" Abby whined.

"What- Abs." She breathed, composing herself, and looking up at her friend. "It's Gibbs we're talking about."

"Yeah?" Abby blinked.

"Gibbs." She emphasised. "He's not going to want to get married. I mean, we're just moving in Abs." She laughed it off. She shrugged with a sigh, and crossed her arms again. "It's just a simpler solution, nothing serious, really."

Abby pulled a face that Kate knew she was screwed, and Abby wasn't going to drop this anytime soon.

"Abs, I was here the majority of the time, if not all, it just made sense. Like I said, just a simpler option, rather than going back and forth.

Abby was sitting atop the workbench now, swinging her legs like a mischievous child. "You didn't answer my question. Do you want to marry Gibbs?"

"Abs- no- well, yeah, but he doesn't, so it doesn't matter, it's okay." Kate rambled, evidently flustered with the subject.

She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm just not expecting that Abs. I'm not waiting for a proposal, and I was prepared for that the minute I realised things were getting a little more serious. It's not going to be a white picket fence life, because that's not Gibbs, it's not who he is." She paused only for a moment, to catch her breath. "And I'm okay with that, Abs, I really am."

Abby's eyes were sparkling, a little lump had formed in her throat as she watched Kate passionately rant in Gibbs' defence. "You really love him don't you?"

Kate chewed on her thumbnail, her eyes vacant. "I really do."

* * *

In the hall Tony was, for once, being helpful and unpacking a few boxes. As nosy as he was, he lifted out a wooden box, and lifted it open to find a gun.

As if on cue, Kate emerged from the living room with Gibbs following closely behind.

"Tony!" She whined, throwing her hands up.

"What?" He blinked, reaching beside the box for his pizza, and taking a large bite.

She rolled her eyes. "Predictable," she mumbled.

Tony smirked. "So, Kate, do you still sleep with your gun every night or does it depend on who you're sleeping with?"

"When my boyfriend can kill you in a few simple, quick movements, I don't need a gun Tony. Also, must you talk with your mouth full?"

Tony frowned, thinking a moment. "Point taken." He finished his slice of pizza and attempted to lift a box labelled " _books"_ struggling, he gave up and turned to one labelled " _cushions"_ which he lifted easily. "I'll put these in the living room."

Kate smirked, and rolled her eyes. She grabbed the box full of books, and followed him into the living room.

"Kate!" Gibbs interjected, jogging down the rest of the stairs, he grabbed the box from underneath.

"What?"

"That's heavy." He stated, taking it from her.

"Gibbs, I can carry a few books, I'm not Dinozzo." Kate teased, glancing over her shoulder at Tony.

"Hey!" Tony protested.

Gibbs placed the box down, away from her. "You could pull a muscle."

Kate crossed her arms, leaning back a little. " I'm quite capable of lifting a heavy box, Gibbs."

"I never said you weren't capable."

Tony sat awkwardly in the room, his eyes darting between the two of them like a close-to-call tennis match. "Wow, remind me not to be around when Kate is pregnant."

"What?!" Kate and Gibbs both shrieked in unison, glaring at him.

"I'm going to see if Abby needs help." And with that Tony rushed out passed them.

Kate watched him leave, and when she turned back to Gibbs his eyes were glued to her stomach. "Gibbs," she ducked her head, catching his gaze, "I'm not."

"Huh?" He managed to draw his eyes back up to look at her face, but the frown on his didn't leave.

"I'm not pregnant, stop worrying." Her voice was quiet, a mere mumble, with a gloomy tone lacing every syllable.

He tugged on her hand, untangling it from her crossed arms, he brought it toward his lips. He ran his other hand up that same arm, caressing it. "Not worried." Was all he mumbled, before pulling her into his arms. He held her close, his lips pressing to her neck which she knew, from previous experience, was his silent apology.

She separated from him, almost awkwardly, taking a step back and running a hand through her hair, her teeth toying at her bottom lip.

"I was thinking," she began timidly, "can I put up a few pictures?"

He raised an eyebrow, only slightly amused. "Katie. You don't have to ask."

"But- it's your house."

He busied himself with a box, picking it from the floor and resting it on the sofa.

"No, it's ours." He reminded, opening the box to reveal some framed photo's.

She perched against the arm to the sofa, folding her arms across her chest as she looked at him.

"I just don't want to take over"

"If you're worried about taking over, the chances are that you won't." He gave up digging through the box, and plonked himself down on the sofa.

Kate browsed around, the living room, stopping by the fireplace. "Is this Kelly? And Shannon?" She hasn't noticed it before. Despite their living arrangements, the majority of their time was spent either in the basement, kitchen, or bedroom; the rest of the house was more or less unexplored. Before, Kate hadn't really given much attention to the detail, or lack thereof, in Gibbs' house. She'd browse his bookshelf and feel herself shrivel slightly, feeling guilty, and all too intrusive. But now that he had welcomed her formally, if you will, she felt at ease.

"Yeah." He spoke with a lump in his throat, moving to stand behind her.

"Wow, they are beautiful, Gibbs."

"We don't- I can just put this away." He leaned over her shoulder, and grabbed it from the fireplace.

"Why?" She frowned, her eyes shooting from his face, to the photo frame now tightly in his clutch.

"It's not just my place anymore."

"If you really want that…?" She said doubtfully, but knowing from experience not to push the situation.

"Yeah." He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to her cheek, before wandering out of the room, leaving Kate bewildered, her brows furrowed.

* * *

"Thanks for helping!" Kate called, leaning back against Gibbs' chest as she waved off the team, and the last car rounded the corner of the street.

Closing the door, she returned to the living room, exhausted. She lowered herself onto the sofa, a dull ache in her muscles, her lids heavy with sleep, so she closed them momentarily.

"Gibbs?" She called out, without opening her eyes, wondering where he'd got to in the short space of time.

Semper popped his head up from the bottom of the couch, but soon settled down again, his head resting on her feet. Even the poor pup was drained from the activities of the day.

He entered the room, and placed two glasses of bourbon on the coffee table. He flopped down next to Kate on the sofa. Being familiar with his presence, she didn't bother to open her eyes. She felt the sofa dip a little more as he swung his legs over the arm of the couch and laid his head in her lap. She heard as he flicked on the TV and it landed straight on some old western movie, one he'd seen a dozen times, but still liked to watch every now and then whilst working on his boat.

"Tired." He mumbled, dropping an arm off the sofa and ruffling Semper's ears, who gave him a lick in return.

"Mhm." She agreed, her eyes still closed. She let her hand drop to his head, and stroked her fingers through his hair. She sank her head into the back of the sofa a little more, and sighed.

Gibbs, however, wasn't watching the TV as she suspected. Instead, he was staring up at her, and the freckles that made constellations on her neck, and under her chin. He sighed happily, relaxing a little more, and turning his head. He scoped the room, taking in the subtle changes to his living room that had already been made.

A little vase sat in the corner, with a single sunflower resting inside. A plump, light grey rug covered a large square of the floor, making the room somehow warmer, he noticed. Her sneakers were kicked off, and left beside the fireplace; which he knew she'd move before the morning.

Then something on the fireplace caught his eye. Three framed photographs. The first, of the team, one in which Abby had set up her camera and forced them to take. All in gear, jackets, even their infamous caps. They looked all too similar to a dysfunctional family, but nonetheless, happy.

The second, a photo he was less familiar with: Kate's birthday Party. McGee was practically holding up and drunk Abby, the image even captured the moment Tony got rejected by that one woman he'd been perusing the entire night. Finally, in the right corner, was Kate and Gibbs lost in the moment; lost in each other. They were standing closer than usual, his arm was even draped around her waist, and the earrings he gifted her with reflected back the flash of the camera. He smiled at the memory, until his eyes drifted across, and he noticed the image of Shannon and Kelly he'd earlier removed, back in it's rightful place, centre stage on the fireplace.

Kate frowned, opening her eyes as she felt him tense, and sit up. He said nothing, only he cupped her cheeks in his large, coarse hands and pulled her face closer to his. He captured her lips in a kiss, his tongue tracing a soft line along her bottom lip.

When he drew his lips away from hers she was breathless, caught of guard by his sudden, passionate display of affection.

"What was that for?" She said with a grin.

"I love you." He kissed her again, sloppier this time, and trailed his lips over her cheeks, across her jaw, and eventually to the base of her neck.

"I love you too," Kate giggled, running her fingers through his hair. She gasped lightly when she felt his teeth on the sensitive skin at the base of her neck. She smirked, "I thought you were tired?"

"There's always time for sleep later." He looked up at her, "that okay?"

She grinned, "more than okay."

"Good." He returned his lips to her neck, and trailed kisses along her collarbone, sucking softly at the centre of her throat. "When'd I get so lucky?."

"Hmm?" Kate's breathing was a little heavier, he knew all too well exactly where to put his lips to make her excited.

"Me. I'm a lucky bastard. The luckiest."

Between a deep, satisfied breath, she frowned. "Gibbs? You're worrying me a little bit."

He looked up at her again, cupping her cheek and stroking his thumb across it. "I haven't felt like this in a long time, Katie. Maybe ever. I don't wanna make an ass out of me and you. And I probably will, one day, it's set in my ways. I won't realise until it's too late."

She could hear the anguish in his voice, and her heart sank. Kate grabbed his hand, and brought it to her lips. "I'm not going anywhere. I mean it."

He spoke softly. "I'm a bastard, Katie."

"I know." She smirked. "But that's just part of why I love you. Yes, you're insufferable sometimes, you're grumpy, and you don't always tell me why which is so, incredibly frustrating-"

"Is this your way of making me feel better, because I'll tell ya, ya ain't great at it." He grinned, teasingly.

"Shut up." She laughed, scooting closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Jethro."

Gibbs wrapped his arm around her shoulder, ran his fingers along her arm, and gazed down at her, his chest heaving with happiness. He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, and whispered his response.

"I love you too, Katie."


End file.
